


Восемь негритят

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: And Then There Were None - Christie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Так случилось, что (по не зависящим от них обстоятельствам) двое из предполагаемых жертв не доехали до Негритянского острова. Зато там оказались двое "лишних" и, предположительно, ни в чем не виновных. Предположительно?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Vera Claythorne/Philip Lombard
Kudos: 2





	1. Предисловие

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: ООС во все поля,  
АУ не только сюжетное. Действие происходит в неком паралельном мире, где тоже есть автор детективов А. Кристи. Только она никогда не писала истории о Негритянском острове и его жертвах, потому что ее написал кое-кто другой.  
Cмерть персонажей.

– Да не превышал я скорость! – молодой красавец в светлом костюме возмущенно вскочил, но, почувствовав на плече тяжелую ладонь констебля, тут же рухнул обратно. – Уж поверьте: если бы я ехал больше положенных двадцати пяти, эту старую кошелку по дороге размазало бы, а не… как там написали?  
– «Спиральный перелом малой берцовой кости», – гнусавя, процитировал констебль.  
  
Начальник оукбриджской полиции покивал согласно. И тут же горестно вздохнул:  
– Дорожно-транспортное происшествие… А знаете, молодой человек, – он укоризненно взглянул на развалившегося перед ним юношу. «Вот же нахал, ведет себя, будто не мы его задержали за нарушение правил вождения, а он меня, начальника полиции, на ковер вызвал!» – Это первое дорожно-транспортное происшествие в Оукбридже со времен его основания! А основан он, между прочим, римским военачальником… как его там? Все время забываю.  
– Да ну? – не поверил задержанный. И тут же сам все объяснил: – Так в вашем унылом городишке наверняка все машины как сонные курицы плетутся. А куры на них катаются, ха-ха-ха! – И он рассмеялся так заразительно, что начальник полиции едва удержался от улыбки.  
Вот же шельма! Посадить бы тебя в камеру, да подержать на хлебе и воде денёк-другой – посмотрели бы, как заговоришь!  
– А знаете, – вдруг понизил голос мальчишка, – может, не будем портить статистику?  
– Чего? – угрожающе рыкнул констебль. – Вы тут не выражайтесь, понимаете ли!  
Но начальник, нутром опытного служаки почуяв нечто интересное, выставил его из кабинета.  
  
– Что вы имеете в ви… – начал он, но не договорил, заметив, что на столе между ним и задержанным вдруг оказалась увесистая пачка купюр. – Вы что, предлагаете взятку должностному лицу?!  
– Предлагаю, – не стал отпираться он. Сдул со лба длинную светлую челку, взглянул в упор честными голубыми глазами: – Посудите сами: зачем вам первое в истории города дорожно-транспортное происшествие? Вы же не хотите, чтобы ваше честное имя все связывали именно с этим? Чтобы о вас говорили: «А-а… тот самый»?  
Юноша широко, довольно улыбнулся, вдруг напомнив начальнику молодого скандинавского бога. Осталось только руками развести: да кто он такой, чтобы спорить с божеством? Взял со стола пачку и сунул в карман:  
– Желаю вам хорошо отдохнуть, молодой человек.  
  
***  
  
Свой верный «Далмейн» Тони Марстон нашел там же, где оставил: на обочине. На капоте, этаким «украшением на носу парусника», сидела нахохлившаяся пестрая курица. Увидела его, встрепенулась, и, проскрежетав лапами по лакированной стали (мерзкий звук резанул не только по ушам, но и по сердцу), спрыгнула в дорожную пыль.  
  
Тони вытер белоснежным платком оставленное чертовой клушей пятнышко дерьма. Швырнул платок, уже не белоснежный, в придорожную канаву, выругался и поехал дальше. Когда он, почти не превышая скорости (как и обещал этому доброму человеку из участка) и ругаясь: «Да кто в наше время ездит двадцать пять миль в час!» – добрался до пристани, вдалеке виднелось едва различимое суденышко, оказавшееся, как удалось понять из объяснений этих местных идиотов, той самой моторкой, которая должна была доставить его в компанию новых друзей. Тони плюнул ей вслед. Если уик-энд так паршиво начался, то и дальше хорошего не жди.  
  
***  
  
Эмили Брент сурово взглянула на медсестру.  
– Завтрак был отвратительный.  
  
Глупая девица только плечами пожала, то ли соглашаясь, то ли давая понять, что обед будет не лучше. Святая дева, еще три дня в этом чистилище! А потом – домой. И будет невероятной удачей, если ее поверенный все-таки сумеет за это время нанять расторопную служанку, способную не уморить лежачую больную окончательно. Как же тяжело в наше время найти подходящую прислугу! И не забыть бы потом написать этой миссис… Оливер же? Так ведь ее звали? Да, точно – миссис Оливер. Написать, что они еще обязательно встретятся и обсудят этот – животрепещущий для нынешнего насквозь прогнившего общества – вопрос о правильном воспитании молодежи. И не забыть бы в качестве примера привести негодяя, из-за которого столь важную встречу пришлось отложить.  
  
***  
  
Вера Клейторн осуждающе посмотрела на проходившую между рядами сидений девицу. Не то чтобы она не любила подобных… или завидовала им. Не нужно много ума, чтобы надеть едва прикрывающее колени платье или вот так, по-овечьи, завить выбеленные пергидролем волосы. Да что там «немного»! Таким, как эта, вообще ума не нужно. Вон, живет и горя не знает. Еще и ездит первым классом, а не третьим, как она, Вера.  
  
***  
  
Доктор Армстронг взглянул в преданные карие глаза. И как его угораздило связаться с этим безмозглым, совершенно бессмысленным созданием?  
  
– Выкинуть бы тебя сейчас в окно, Милочка, – вздохнул он. Покосился на дверь купе: – Но нельзя. Тогда лучше уж и самому следом прыгать.  
  
Подумать только – вместо поездки на почти новёхоньком автомобиле ему приходится тащиться в этом, кажется, самом медленном на свете, поезде! И все потому, что Милочку, видите ли, в машине укачивает!  
  
– Взять бы тебя сейчас за заднюю лапу, чертова ты тварь, раскрутить… и в окошко! Как тебе идея? Как думаешь – укачает или нет?  
Милочка взвизгнула, преданно завиляла хвостом и тут же сделала под собой лужу.  
Доктор застонал.  
  
***  
  
Эмили глубоко затянулась. Прикрыла глаза – не зря писали в той статье в журнале, что так девушки выглядят загадочнее. Искусно, колечками, выпустила струйку дыма.  
  
Надо же, сработало: куривший неподалеку красавчик взглянул на нее, улыбнулся. Эмили тоже улыбнулась ему. Ах, если бы не тот болван в купе, можно было бы заговорить, познакомиться. А еще лучше – если бы им вдруг оказалось по пути.  
  
***  
  
От нового дела Филипп Ломбард не ждал ничего сложного. Интересного, правда, тоже. Судя по тому, с какой таинственной миной Моррис вручил ему сотню аванса, по количеству его недомолвок и театральным жестам, при виде которых любой ярмарочный фигляр почувствовал бы себя звездой Голливуда, дело наверняка предстояло простое и дурацкое до невозможности. Как пить дать предложат следить за чьей-нибудь неверной женой или позабывшей об «основном источнике доходов» подружкой.  
  
Кстати, будет забавно, если объектом слежки окажется одна из встреченных в поезде девиц. Та, из вагона, похожая на училку – с ней наверняка пришлось бы повозиться. Такие зануды даже убийство сумеют обставить так, что не подкопаешься. Зато с блондинкой из тамбура, с прической «под стриженую овцу», точно не соскучишься.  
  
***  
  
Генерал Макартур снова спросил, в правильный ли они сели поезд.  
  
Питер Мостон в сотый раз ответил, что ошибиться было никак невозможно. Покачал головой: жутко и подумать, что время с людьми делает. Еще пять… да какие пять, еще год назад старик был бодрячком, а тут вдруг сдал, вроде как жизнь не мила стала. В кабинете закрывается. Раньше тоже закрывался, но не один, а с тем прощелыгой, писарем своим. Или как они у гражданских называются? Слово такое дурацкое, ну точно птица щебечет. Но тогда по делу все было: мурмуары диктовал. А теперь – все давно знают – просто так сидит, на портрет покойной хозяйки пялится да слезами его поливает.  
  
«Эх, что эти бабы с нами, орлами, только вытворяют!» – думал Питер. Сам он уже четвертый десяток разменял, но от холостой жизни ни за что бы не отказался.  
Хорошо хоть, что генерал не совсем к дому прирос. Вон, письмецо от старых друзей получил – и как обрадовался. Собирай, говорит, Питер, чемоданы. Хочу, говорит, хоть перед смертью деньки наши боевые вспомнить. Сперва один ехать собирался. Питер его чуть упросил с собой взять. Чай, не молодой уже, как бы чего не вышло.  
  
***  
  
Судья Уоргрейв снова вытащил из конверта письмо. Сперва, близоруко щурясь, вчитался в давно знакомые строки; посмотрел на просвет и даже понюхал. Определенно, в письме не было ничего, что давало бы хоть малейший повод заподозрить, что его писала не его старая знакомая, Констанция Калмингтон. А значит, ничего не поделаешь – надо ехать на упомянутый там Негритянский остров и разбираться, что на этот раз пришло голову прекрасной сумасбродке.  
  
***  
  
Уильям Блор подошел к причалу. Там уже собралась группа людей – наверняка те, за кем ему придется следить. Значит, стоит поиграть с собой в «угадай, кто». Итак…  
  
Тощий старикан, который выглядит так, будто хлебнул уксуса, наверняка судья Уоргрейв. Не хотел бы он сидеть перед таким на позорной скамейке.  
  
Похожая на учительшу девица вполне может оказаться Верой Клейторн… Но кто тогда вторая, у которой вот-вот юбку сдует… хотя вряд ли при этом они увидят что-то новое. Значит, мисс Клейторн – это блондинка в «условной» юбке. Тогда «учительша» - старая дева, мисс Брент? Ну, если она и дева, то явно не старая, что-то его наниматель напутал. Ладно, разберемся.  
  
Второй старикан – точно генерал Макартур, выправка – она и через годы видна. Кстати, и у громилы рядом с ним – наверняка Филиппа Ломбарда – она не хуже.  
  
Оставшиеся двое – доктор Армстронг и Энтони Марстон, и Блор был уверен, что не ошибется, кто именно из них никогда не стоял у операционного стола. Конечно же, лощеный красавчик в хорошем (пусть и не самом модном) костюме.  
  
За каждый правильный ответ Блор пообещал себе леденец-монпансье. И был уверен, что заслужил семь из семи.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Угадал Блор, к сожалению, всего троих из семи. Стареет, что ли? Теряет хватку? Ладно, пусть будет три с половиной, учитывая, что первое предположение насчет мисс Клейторн было верным, но болонка… вернее, блондинка сбила его с толку. Кстати, она оказалась хоть и Эмили, но не Брент, а… Армстронг! Племянница доктора.  
«Знаем мы таких племянниц», – бормотал Блор, разглядывая сидевших за столом. Тот, кого он принял за Ломбарда, оказался Питером Мостоном, камердинером старого генерала. За общий стол его не пригласили, и сейчас громила шатался из угла в угол, впрочем, как-то умудряясь не привлекать к себе внимания, сливаясь с обстановкой.  
Сам же Ломбард, тот самый красавчик – теперь, как и остальные, переодевшийся в удивительно ладно сидевший на нем смокинг, – о чем-то беседовал с генералом. О чем, интересно? Вместе повоевать им вряд ли пришлось.  
Сказать по правде, Блор опасался, что все эти вояки как начнут вспоминать свои «поля сражений», так и не перестанут до самого конца ужина, превратив его в скучнейшее мероприятие. Но уже через полчаса пожалел, что это не так, потому что всеобщим вниманием завладела эта чертова мисс Армстронг. Хотя судья сам виноват. Но кто же знал, что, стоит задать этой девице один вопрос – и ее будет не заткнуть?  
  
– Значит, вы студентка медицинского, мисс Армстронг? – неосмотрительно спросил этот старый пень. – Собрались, подобно вашему дядюшке, стать хирургом?  
– О нет, только не в хирургию! – затараторила она. – Кровь, вонь, инструменты эти жуткие! А внутренности! Вы не представляете, сколько их у человека! И когда они вот так, перед тобой, как ростбиф на тарелке…  
Мисс Клейторн отложила вилку. Генерал поперхнулся, Ломбард поспешно поднес к лицу салфетку. Но мисс Армстронг уже тарахтела дальше:  
– Нет-нет, я собираюсь специализироваться по душевным болезням. Что может быть прекраснее, чем помогать людям жить в гармонии с собственным разумом?  
– И многим уже помогли? – все-таки не выдержал Блор.  
– Ну что вы, я же в больнице только на практике бывала. Но видела столько интересных случаев, вы не представляете!  
Доктор очень громко и отчетливо прокашлялся, но его «племянница» только равнодушно бросила:  
– Э-эд… Дядя, с тобой все в порядке? – и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжила: – Помню, был один пациент, который решил, что он «Наполеон».  
– Я думал, что в заведениях такого рода каждый второй – Наполеон? Или, в крайнем случае, Цезарь? – Выдержке Уоргрэйва можно было только позавидовать.  
– Не-ет, он считал себя не тем коротконогим французиком, вы что! Он думал, что он – пирожное. Приходилось каждый вечер закрывать его кровать прозрачной завесой, чтобы не зачерствел и мухи не обсиживали. А еще один был…  
Но рассказать новую историю из своей практики, наверняка богатой на «интересные случаи», мисс Армстронг не удалось: ее бестолковое щебетание перебил громкий и странный – глубокий и красивый, но при этом как будто неживой – голос.  
  
– Дамы и господа! – донеслось вдруг неизвестно откуда. – Прошу тишины. Вам предъявляются следующие обвинения…  
  
***  
  
Невидимый незнакомец припоминал каждому из сидевших за столом их грехи. Ломбард слушал вполуха: гораздо интереснее было смотреть, как остальные встречали относившиеся к ним высказывания. Доктор помотал головой и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Его племянница, которую голос почему-то назвал другой фамилией, наоборот, удивленно завертелась, захлопала голубыми глазами с длинными (наверняка накладными) ресницами. Тип, назвавшийся Девисом, вздрогнул при упоминании имени Блора, а потом так же, как сам Ломбард, с интересом следил за остальными. Кстати, никакого Девиса голос не назвал. Мисс Клейторн опустила глаза, генерал побледнел, Мостон или Марстон (в его случае голос ошибся с именем) и бровью не повел, зато замерший у порога дворецкий вздрогнул, даже чашки на подносе покачнулись. Судья только поджал губы. Самому Ломбарду голос припомнил, к счастью, не прошлогоднюю заварушку в Вене, и даже не убранного им по заказу конкурентов главаря той банды из Неаполя, а старую, как дерьмо мамонта, историю в Африке. Гордиться там, правда, было нечем, но что уж теперь, всю жизнь вспоминать?  
Хотя кому-то, кажется, приспичило именно вспомнить.  
  
***  
  
Привести в чувство миссис Роджерс удалось довольно быстро.  
  
Как Вера почти с удовольствием отметила, «студентка медицинского» в этом не участвовала – сидела в углу дивана в обнимку со своей собачонкой. Вера тоже старалась не лезть на рожон. Если во время застольной беседы ее еще задевало, что все, развесив уши, слушают эту девицу, то потом…  
Она очень надеялась, что сумела удержаться, не выдать себя. Кому, скажите на милость, понадобилось раскапывать ту старую историю?! Тогда ведь все поверили, что она и правда не смогла вовремя доплыть до Сирила. Чертово течение! Она, конечно, неплохо плавала, но совершенно не ожидала, что… Да, ей тогда все поверили. Почти все.  
  
Остальные тоже не спешили каяться в тех грехах, в которых их обвинил голос… как выяснилось, с пластинки. Мистер Марстон и эта фифа, «мисс Армстронг», вообще утверждали, что они – не те, о ком там шла речь. И если Марстону… или, как он себя назвал, «Мостону», очень хотелось поверить: очень уж простое и располагающее у него лицо, то в случае с девчонкой Вера была готова дать голову на отсечение, что та все врет. И что она такая же племянница доктора, как сама Вера. И что…  
Только один из них согласился с обвинением, и она тут же сказала себе, что ничуть не удивлена. Какой же этот Ломбард… противный тип. Сначала пялился на нее в поезде, потом… Вера помотала головой. Нет, так нельзя! Проще всего было бы убедить себя, что Филипп Ломбард – сплошное сборище недостатков. Но если хоть на минуту позабыть его дурацкое поведение в поезде (за которое он, пусть и неохотно, извинился) и постараться быть хоть чуточку объективной… По крайней мере, он не глуп: первый догадался, что обладателя жуткого голоса нужно искать в смежной комнате. А еще он… честен. По крайней мере, с собой. В отличие от нее, рассказавшей только часть правды. А если она скрыла то, что сочла нужным, может, и остальные так же поступили? И, выходит, что все люди в этой комнате врут?  
Все, кроме одного.  
  
– Вы в порядке, мисс Клейторн?  
– Я? Конечно.  
  
Нет же, она совершенно точно не в порядке! Так увлеклась размышлениями, что не заметила, что все это время неотрывно пялилась на их объект! Следила взглядом – машинально, конечно же! – как тот налил себе виски, но не выпил, поставил бокал на стол. Подошел к роялю, постоял, задумавшись и перебирая пальцами по закрытой крышке, будто вспоминая какую-то мелодию. Что-то сказал Девису… Нет, Блору. А потом подошел к ней, поинтересоваться самочувствием.  
  
А она… нет, конечно, она не упала от предъявленных обвинений в обморок, как эта кухарка. И не стала отпираться «я не я, и корова не моя», как предполагаемая мисс Брент. Но все равно…  
Нет-нет, надо поскорее взять себя в руки. Соберись, Вера Клейторн! Соберись, глупая девчонка!  
А то как бы потом тебя саму собирать не пришлось.  
  
***  
  
Попытка выяснить, кто и зачем их на этот остров пригласил, ни к чему не привела. Десять совершенно разных людей... Нет, восемь: Энтони Марстон и Эмили Брент почему-то не приехали. Неужели заподозрили неладное? Зато генерал взял с собой камердинера и помощника, Питера Мостона, а доктор... Конечно, он тоже уверял, что мисс Армстронг – будущий врач – здесь только затем, чтобы набираться опыта, но лицо у него при этом было такое, что Блору захотелось похлопать его по плечу и посоветовать: «Не умеете врать – нечего и пытаться».  
  
– Решено, – подвел итог их беседе судья. – Мы все уедем завтра же, когда придет лодка. А сейчас…  
– Сейчас я предлагаю всем выпить за скорейшее избавление от этого кошмара и разойтись по комнатам. Утро вечера, как говорится…  
  
С этими словами генерал Макартур налил виски в два бокала. Один взял сам, второй протянул судье. Кажется, обвинение подействовало на него немногим слабее, чем на миссис Роджерс – вон, до сих пор руки дрожат. Стоило ли удивляться, что второй бокал упал на пол прежде, чем судья успел до него дотянуться?  
– Эх… – Макартур взглянул на своего камердинера. – Мостон, дружище! Кажется, мне все-таки понадобится помощь. – И, пока тот наполнял для судьи новый бокал, залпом выпил свой: – И пусть никто из…  
  
Генерал вдруг закашлялся, почти сгибаясь пополам. Встал, будто внезапно о чем-то вспомнил и собрался уйти… и в ту же секунду рухнул на руки своего верного помощника.  
  
– Он тоже в обмороке? – спросила мисс Армстронг.  
Доктор, не забыв одарить племянницу уничижительным взглядом, подошел к генералу, которого Мостон уже успел уложить на диван. Склонился и почти сразу выпрямился. Глаза вытаращены, рот полуоткрыт – ну точно привидение увидел.  
– Он не в обмороке, дорогая… племянница. Он мертв.  
  
***  
  
– Да ладно вам, доктор, – казалось, Мостон едва сдерживал слезы. – Ну, отмучался старик, чего уж там. Чего вы в его стакане поймать надеетесь?  
Но Армстронг все равно принюхался к оставшемуся на дне содержимому. Посмотрел на просвет, нахмурился. Подумав, сунул туда палец, осторожно коснулся его кончиком языка.  
– Черт бы побрал все… Прошу прощения, мисс, – поклонился он (вернее, небрежно мотнул головой) он при этом только в сторону мисс Клейторн. Впрочем, его племянница вовсе не казалась задетой таким явным пренебрежением.  
– Что там такое, доктор? – спросил Ломбард.  
– Цианид. Его отравили.  
– Что?! – вырвалось, кажется у всех сразу. Но тут их тихое изумление перекрыл отчаянный вопль:  
– Ми-илочка! Не-е-ет!!!  
Ломбарду хватило одного взгляда, чтобы обнаружить то собаковидное недоразумение, которое мисс Армстронг (а вопила именно она) вечно таскала с собой. Теперь оно, явно заинтересовавшись натекшей из упавшего бокала жидкостью, почти ткнулось туда носом.  
В последний раз Ломбард так прыгал, когда едва не угодил под камнепад в горах. Но тогда ему повезло, успел добежать до укрытия. И сейчас успел: сцапал безмозглое создание в четверти дюйма от смертельно опасной лужицы. Само собой, без всяких церемоний. Милочка завизжала не хуже хозяйки, мелкие острые зубы впились в руку.  
– Твою ж мать… – укус оказался неожиданно болезненным. – Забирайте, мисс Армстронг, – «эту дрянь», – вашу собаку.  
Ресницы у мисс Армстронг все-таки оказались настоящие. И теперь на них дрожали, вот-вот упадут, две крупные слезинки.  
Ломбард всучил ей мелко трясущуюся Милочку; вытер, или, скорее, размазал, кровь по ладони.  
– Мистер Ломбард… – голос у девчонки дрожал. – Спасибо вам. Вы… Вы мой герой!  
Ломбард промычал что-то достаточно вежливое. В голове почему-то, сменяя друг друга, мелькали мысли о том, что неправильно сворачивать голову только что спасенной тобой собачонке… а тем более – ее хозяйке. Даже если очень хочется. Зачем-то вспоминались первые признаки бешенства… И последние признаки (да уж, приходилось видеть), но эту картинку Ломбард с усилием от себя прогнал. Ну и денек выдался!  
  
– Думаю, я выражу общее мнение, если скажу, что нам всем пора спать, – снова взял на себя командование судья. – А завтра, если мистер Оним все же приедет, потребуем у него объяснений. Пусть расскажет, что за чудовищные вещи здесь происходят. Или уедем с острова и обратимся в полицию.  
Неизвестно, как другие, но Ломбард был с ним полностью согласен.


	3. Chapter 3

Роджерс поднялся в их комнату на чердаке. Закрыл за собой дверь, прислушался, надеясь уловить ровное дыхание спящей жены.  
  
– Томас?..  
Не повезло.  
  
– Тебе лучше, дорогая?  
– Не знаю… Этот голос… он был такой… Такой ужасный! И эти обвинения! Томас, поверить не могу, что все эти люди…  
– Вот и не верь. Не надо верить всяким глупостям. Тебе лучше поспать.  
Он взглянул на тумбочку, где стояло оставленное для Этти лекарство. Доктор сказал – успокоительное. Ей бы оно сейчас точно не помешало.  
  
– А что случилось там, внизу? Что это были за крики?  
– Ничего, дорогая, ничего. Эта девица, мисс Армстронг, чуть не потеряла свою собачонку. К счастью, все обошлось. Ты же понимаешь – у этих богатых те еще причуды. Ну-ка, давай, спи. Утро вечера…  
  
Этти послушно улеглась на бок, но еще долго, засыпая, Томас слышал, как она ворочается. Бедная Этти, она такая чувствительная! Правильно он не стал ей говорить ни о внезапно помершем… вернее – с ума сойти! – убитом генерале, ни об еще одной странности. Когда Томас накрывал стол к ужину, там точно – он чем угодно мог бы поклясться – стояло десять фигурок танцующих негритят. А сейчас, когда убирал со стола, их уже было девять.  
  
***  
  
Вере Клейторн не спалось. Сначала не давали покоя воспоминания: безжизненное тело Сирила на берегу, залитое слезами лицо его матери.  
Хьюго…  
А потом…  
Сперва Вера даже устыдилась этих мыслей: все так ужасно, а она-то! Нашла время играть в детектива! А, впрочем, что здесь ужасного? Да кто угодно, окажись он на ее месте, захотел бы докопаться до истины. Поверить невозможно: все складывалось, как в любимых ею с детства романах господина Дойля или госпожи Кристи: загадочный уединенный дом, десяток не слишком удачно подобранных гостей, ужасные обвинения и таинственный отравитель. Только она, Вера, уже не школьница, которая тайком, под одеялом, переворачивает страницы, стараясь раньше Пуаро или Холмса догадаться, кто же убил почтенную леди. Нет, теперь от ее внимательности и рассудительности, возможно, зависит собственная жизнь! Что, если смерть Макартура не была случайной? Если таинственный Оним не только обвинил гостей в каких-то дурацких преступлениях, но и вынес им приговор и даже… начал приводить его в исполнение?  
  
Вера слезла с кровати (как же хорошо, что она никогда не выключала свет!), достала из чемодана блокнот, купленный по случаю «удачного» получения места секретарши, и, в который раз отругав себя за дурацкую привычку прикусывать кончик ручки, записала там: «Восьмое августа. Кто убил генерала Макартура?»  
  
***  
  
Филипп Ломбард расстегнул рубашку и задумался, стоит ли продолжать. Обычно он спал голым – если чувствовал себя в безопасности. Или полностью одетым – что случалось куда чаще. Сейчас, кажется, все складывалось довольно паршиво, но страха или даже беспокойства не было – так, легкий спортивный азарт. Кем бы ни был этот Оним и какие бы планы ни строил, он, Филипп, ему не по зубам. Но береженого, как говорится…  
Он вытащил из чемодана пистолет, положил на прикроватный столик. Конечно, можно бы сунуть под подушку, но, если к нему кто-то решит зайти посреди ночи…  
  
Стук в дверь был быстрым и нервным, будто тому, кто стоял в коридоре, было очень не по себе.  
– Кто там?  
– Мистер Ломбард, впустите меня, пожалуйста! – знакомый дрожащий голосок. Филипп отпер дверь, очень надеясь, что мисс Армстронг явилась к нему без своей шавки.  
Хоть в этом повезло.  
  
– Что-то случилось? В смысле, что-то еще? С доктором? – засыпал он ее вопросами.  
– Нет, вроде бы. Не знаю.  
«А какого черта ты тогда ко мне заявилась? Да еще и в таком виде?»  
Вид у мисс Армстронг и правда был не тот, в каком стоит среди ночи вламываться в комнату к молодому одинокому мужчине. Хотя… смотря с какой целью. Один шелковый халатик чего стоил. Когда-то Ломбард что угодно отдал бы, чтобы его – не во влажных подростковых снах, а наяву – посетило подобное видение. Увы, это «когда-то» было лет пятнадцать назад. С тех пор эти мечты слишком часто становились реальностью (в отличие от возможности просто как следует выспаться).  
– Что вы хотели, мисс Армстронг?  
– Я хотела… – Халатик, и без того слишком легкий, очень естественно соскользнул с плеч. Под ним оказалась такая же невесомая рубашка, очень выгодно подчеркивавшая то, что, по идее, должна была скрывать. А поскольку Ломбард был уверен, что эта девушка – такая же племянница Армстронга, как он – губернатор Ямайки, то доктору очень повезло. Не считая того, что сейчас ему явно пытались наставить рога. – Мистер Ломбард, я хотела вас поблагодарить… Отблагодарить.  
  
Ломбарда никогда не смущала ни излишняя доступность появляющихся в его жизни красавиц, ни то, были они в тот момент свободны или связаны узами брака. Но вот влезать в чьи-то «семейные» дрязги… по крайней мере, бесплатно… За этим – точно не к нему.  
– Мисс Армстронг, – тихо сказал он. – Я похож на человека, который теряется и слова сказать не может в присутствии красивой девушки?  
– А-а… Ну, в общем, нет.  
– Стало быть, если бы я пожелал благодарности, отличной от простого «спасибо», я бы сумел дать вам это понять? Так ведь?  
Она растерянно кивнула. Ворот халатика – снова как бы сам собой – переполз повыше.  
– Так что давайте я провожу вас…  
– Не надо, – перебила она его и направилась к двери. Но на пороге вдруг остановилась. – Мистер Ломбард! – «Ну чего еще?!» – А зачем вам пистолет? Вы что, собираетесь из него стрелять?  
– Если понадобится.  
– Но ведь это ужасно!  
– В жизни иногда происходят довольно неприятные вещи. Вроде смерти, – язвительно пояснил он. – Как это случилось с нашим уважаемым генералом. И я очень постараюсь не последовать за ним, и очень сочувствую тому, кто попробует меня туда отправить. Я все-таки провожу вас, мисс Армстронг.  
Ломбард вышел из комнаты следом за ней. Как бы там ни было, в доме творилось что-то странное. И лучше уж пройтись туда-обратно по коридору, чем утром обнаружить там труп этой идиот… милой девушки.  
  
На обратном пути заметил, что под дверью мисс Клейторн до сих пор горит свет. Надо же, а ей почему не спится? Может, постучаться и спросить? А заодно сказать, что для зануды-учительши, которой она изо всех сил старается казаться, у нее слишком красивые ноги? Ломбард представил себе лицо мисс Клейторн после того, как она все это выслушает, и усмехнулся. Нет уж, лимит глупостей на сегодня исчерпан. Вполне можно и остановиться, особенно после спасения собачонки. А еще лучше было бы остановиться до.  
  
***  
  
Питер Мостон привычно проснулся на рассвете. Полежал, не открывая глаз, добирая последние минуты полусна, лени и свободного, только ему принадлежащего времени. Сейчас зазвонит будильник и надо будет снова идти в комнату генерала, помогать тому…  
Так, стоп. Никакой будильник не зазвонит, господин Макартур еще со вчерашней ночи не нуждается ни в чьей помощи, а свободного времени у него теперь сколько угодно. И никакого представления, что ему со всем этим делать. Что ему вообще теперь делать.  
  
***  
  
Морстона Филипп нашел на террасе. Оставшийся без работы камердинер курил, мрачно вглядываясь в совершенно пустое море. Филипп точно помнил, что разбудил его солнечный луч, но сейчас небо быстро затягивало тучами. Если лодка Нарракота не поторопится… потом может быть поздно. «Для всех нас поздно», – промелькнуло в мыслях, но он только отмахнулся. Глупости все это. Никто здесь больше не умрет.  
  
– Что вы собираетесь делать после возвращения, мистер Мостон?  
– «Питер». Зовите меня «Питер», лады? А то прям непривычно как-то, – вздохнул тот. Филипп согласился, в ответ тоже предложив называть его по имени. – А делать-то… Наймусь куда-нибудь. Я ведь, собственно, возле генерала Макартура всю жизнь прожил. Вон, как война тогда кончилась. Глупо, наверное, такое говорить, но будто отца родного потерял. Хотя чего глупого, папашка то мой от нас свалил, мне еще пяти не было. Я его и не помню совсем. Эх…  
Филипп не очень представлял, что говорят в таких случаях. Но, кажется, Питеру слова утешения и не нужны были – хватило того, что его хоть кто-то выслушал.  
  
Мимо пронеслась, оглашая террасу заливистым лаем, Милочка. Чудом затормозила перед самой ножкой стола и повернулась к Филлипу, виляя хвостом с такой силой, что казалось, что это он управляет тщедушным собачьим тельцем. Кажется, признаков бешенства у нее все-таки не было... хотя назвать это недоразумение нормальной собакой тоже было трудно.  
– Хорошенькая какая, – растроганно сказал Питер.  
– Правда? – чего Филипп точно не ожидал от него, так это любви к мелким надоедливым собачонкам.  
– Мисс Армстронг, – пояснил тот, покраснев, как августовское яблоко. – Она такая… такая…  
  
Филипп вспомнил прошлую ночь и «такую» мисс Армстронг в полупрозрачной рубашке. Какого он все-таки дурака свалял! И что ему помешало украсить прическу доктора парой рогов?  
  
Милочка сорвалась с места и пулей рванула в гостиную, откуда как раз донеслось звонкое:  
– Доброе утро, Роджерс! Доброе утро, мистер Уоргрэйв!  
Судья доброжелательно ответил на приветствие, а вот Роджерс, видимо, появившийся в гостиной одновременно с мисс Армстронг и тут же прошедший в столовую, вдруг завопил, как будто ему что-нибудь прищемили:  
– Нет, нет! Не может быть! Господин судья! Мисс Армстронг! Да что же это…  
– Что случилось? – По лестнице быстро спускался Блор. Филипп с Питером тоже вернулись в дом, где и увидели то, что так поразило дворецкого.  
– Вы только посмотрите! Их восемь! Восемь! А вчера было девять. То есть, стало девять, после того, как господин Макартур…  
– Вы хотите сказать, Роджерс, что, возможно, нас теперь на острове всего восемь? – моментально ухватил суть судья. – И кто, по-вашему, пропал? Кстати, как себя чувствует миссис Роджерс?  
– Она… хорошо. Завтрак будет в девять.  
– Вот как? Рад это слышать. Вчера ее здоровье внушало серьезные опасения. Но я рад, что доктору Армстронгу удалось ей помочь. А кстати, мисс Армстронг, как ваш дядюшка?  
– Замечательно, – сердито ответила она. – Мы с ним только что поцапа… поругались. Или вы думаете, что его уже кто-то убил? – Мисс Армстронг подбежала к лестнице, задрала голову и заверещала: – Эдди! Э-э-э… Дядя Эдди! С тобой все в порядке?  
– В чем дело? – вид у появившегося на верхней площадке доктора был донельзя недовольный. – Что тебе еще от меня нужно?  
– Мне сказали, что тебя убили, вот я и проверяла, – капризно ответила «заботливая» племянница. – Извини, если мы ошиблись. Так кого еще не хватает?  
  
У Филиппа дыхание перехватило. Нет, только не…  
Он не помнил, как оказался на втором этаже.  
– Мисс Клейторн! – Филипп забарабанил в ее дверь. «Черт, все-таки надо было вчера зайти, и плевать на все чертовы приличия…» – Мисс Клейторн!  
– Что случилось, мистер Ломбард?  
Ночная рубашка у нее была намного скромнее, чем у мисс Армстронг. Зато куда больше простора для воображения. Тем более, исходя из увиденного в поезде, ему было от чего отталкиваться.  
– Вы живы.  
– Да, – голос «мисс красивые ноги» звучал удивленно-насмешливо. – А что, вас это удивляет?  
– Одевайтесь и спускайтесь в гостиную, – сказал он. – Мы будем ждать вас там.  
Сам он решил все-таки дождаться ее под дверью. Мало ли что?  
  
***  
  
Завтрак ничем не уступал вчерашнему ужину, разве что настроение у всех было несколько подавленное. Что поделаешь – наличие свежего трупа в соседней комнате не располагает к веселью. Да и восемь оставшихся фигурок поневоле притягивали взгляды.  
  
– Скорее бы пришла лодка, – не выдержала Вера.  
– А мне будет даже жалко уезжать, – мечтательно сказала мисс Армстронг. – Здесь так красиво!  
– Вы забыли добавить: и опасно, – криво усмехнулся Блор. – Посмотрите на эти чертовы фигурки. Этот Оним, кем бы он ни был, просто издевается над нами! Намекает, что уже выбрал следующую жертву?  
– Или нет, – задумчиво сказал Ломбард.  
– Что вы имеете в виду?  
– Вчера десятая фигурка исчезла только после смерти генерала, – пояснил он. – Так ведь, мистер Роджерс?  
– Н-да… кажется, так.  
– Что, если наш таинственный Оним просто ошибся? А, господин судья?  
– Продолжайте, мистер Ломбард, – кивнул тот.  
– Что, если очередное убийство по каким-либо причинам сорвалось, в то время как Оним – или тот, кто ему помогает – был уверен, что все сделал правильно? Он все приготовил, заранее убрал лишнюю фигурку – а жертва не попалась в капкан?  
– Или думает, что не попалась, – предположила Вера. – Если, скажем, кто-то уже получил дозу медленно действующего яда, но пока даже не догадывается об этом?  
Все, кроме Мостона, разом отодвинули тарелки. Переглянулись – тревожно, испуганно, как будто ожидая увидеть на лице соседа по столу тень неминуемой смерти. Или опасаясь, что кто-то заметит ужасные признаки у него самого.  
– Да вы фантазерка, мисс Клейторн, – усмехнулся судья, но Вера, не обратив внимания на него, обернулась к Армстронгу:  
– Что скажете, доктор? Бывают такие яды?  
Но тот, видимо, не пожелал читать лекцию:  
– Какого черта вы ко мне привязались?! Я врач, а не отравитель!  
– Но ведь в вашей аптечке найдется что-нибудь… сильнодействующее?  
– Да зачем мне в обычной поездке что-то сильнодействующее?! Я, как вчера уже говорил, давно уже не занимаюсь даже хирургией. Большинство моих пациенток – истерички, для которых лучшее лекарство – валерьянка трижды в день и сочувственное выражение физиономии. А в письме Онима не было и намека на то, что здесь меня ожидает что-то другое!  
– Тогда, может быть, вы нам покажете свой, как это у вас называется? «Походный саквояж»? – спросил Блор.  
Доктор вскочил.  
– Да что вы… Что вы себе…  
– Дорогой Армстронг, отнеситесь к нам снисходительно, – куда спокойнее, что до сих пор – остальные, попросил судья. – Все напуганы, особенно дамы. Позвольте нам убедиться.  
  
Из дам напуганной выглядела только миссис Роджерс. Оно и понятно – она только что узнала о смерти генерала, а остальные за ночь успели несколько свыкнуться с этой, пусть и ужасной, новостью. Но доктор все же позволил себя уговорить. Поднялся наверх (остальные, за исключением беспечно доедавшего омлет Мостона, сосредоточенно прислушивались), но уже через минуту вернулся, да так быстро, будто за ним гналось привидение.  
  
– Что? Это? Такое?! – он поставил на стол какой-то темный, заполненный почти до верха пузырек.  
– А что это, дорогой, м-м-м, дядя? – Вместо ответа он открутил крышечку и сунул пузырек ей под нос. – Миндаль?  
– Можешь попробовать, тогда точно узнаешь, – рявкнул доктор, но, когда мисс Армстронг протянула руку, поспешно отдернул свою.  
– Жидкость с запахом миндаля, – задумчиво сказал Ломбард. – Тот же яд, которым отравили беднягу Макартура?  
– Именно!  
– Но откуда он у вас, доктор?  
– Я тоже _очень_ хотел бы это узнать.


	4. Chapter 4

Если в начале завтрака гости странного мистера Онима еще пытались говорить о футболе, осуждать глупейшее поведение французского посла, о котором недавно писали все газеты, или слушать очередную историю из «душеведческой» практики мисс Армстронг, то к его концу никто уже не мог думать ни о чем, кроме недавней находки.

– Но почему Оним просто подсунул доктору Армстронгу яд, даже не попытавшись добавить его во что-нибудь, как вечером добавил в виски? – спросила Вера. – Он что, надеялся, что вас, – она повернулась к доктору, – замучают угрызения совести после его выступления с пластинки, и вы сами, добровольно, отравитесь?  
– У меня нет никаких угрызений! – отмахнулся доктор. Но тихое «и никакой совести», которое обронила его племянница, услышали по крайней мере сидевшие рядом с ней Ломбард и Вера, и не смогли сдержать улыбок. – А вместо того, чтобы нести чушь, лучше бы подумали, как именно он это сделал? Что, оставил прислуге список указаний: в такое-то время поставить пластинку, потом размешать яд в бутылке с виски, а на следующее утро налить его в пустой пузырек, найденный в моем саквояже? Бред какой-то! Хотя… еще немного, и я ничему не удивлюсь! Так что предлагаю вызвать сюда дворецкого и расспросить как следует.

Явившийся в столовую Роджерс подтвердил, что ничего подобного ему не приказывали. И вообще – он едва ли не больше других удивлен тем, что Оним не появился еще вчера вечером. А еще, чуть помявшись, дворецкий решился спросить остальных, не убирал ли кто-то из них фигурки со стола. Никто их, само собой, не убирал. Или не пожелал признаваться.

– Значит, это мог сделать только один человек, – задумчиво сказал судья.  
– Сам мистер Оним?  
– Вы поразительно догадливы, мисс Клейторн. Очевидно, он уже где-то здесь, на острове.  
– К счастью, это легко проверить. Обойти этот клочок земли вдоль и поперек не составит труда. Здесь нас четверо взрослых мужчин, и если отправиться по двое…  
– Удачи вам в этом, мистер Ломбард, – кивнул судья. – Думаю, вы справитесь. Вам же не привыкать командовать, правда?

***

Конечно, ему было не привыкать.  
Из дома вышли сразу после завтрака. Почти сразу. Пришлось немного подождать Блора – кажется, местная еда не пошла ему на пользу.  
Оставшихся в доме попросили на всякий случай держаться вместе – насколько это возможно. Как Филипп успел заметить, девушки не слишком друг другу понравились, но понадеялся, что у судьи хватит мудрости если не примирить их, то, по крайней мере, удержать в разных углах ринга.

И теперь они с Питером обходили остров по часовой стрелке, надеясь в скором времени встретить доктора и Блора, отправившихся на поиски в другую сторону.  
На отлогом каменистом берегу Питер, крепкий и казавшийся сильным, как медведь, выдохся и немного отстал.  
– Вы идите вперед, мистер Ломбард, – пропыхтел он. – Вы ж быстрый и ловкий, как кошка, а я по камешкам карабкаться не привык.  
Ну что ж, можно прогуляться и в одиночестве – главное, не выпускать друг друга из виду. К счастью, на берегу совсем не росло деревьев, да и кусты редко встречались. А вскоре тропинка стала забирать вверх, а оттуда неплохо просматривалось и каменистое плато, и вразвалку шагавший по нему Питер.  
Филипп взобрался наверх. Тут берег был высокий и обрывистый, и стоило подойти к самому краю, заглянуть вниз, а то и спуститься – чтобы проверить, не прячется ли кто-нибудь там. Но не успел он и шагу сделать…

– Да ты с ума сошла, недоразумение зубастое! – простонал он, стараясь стряхнуть вцепившуюся в штанину Милочку. – Интересно, куда там доктор дел пузырек с ядом? Некоторые… ошибки все-таки стоит исправить.  
«Ошибка природы», скверно притворявшаяся собакой, и не думала от него отставать. Филипп снова осторожно потряс ногой – бесполезно. Сильнее встряхнуть не решился – много ли такой мелочи надо, улетит еще с обрыва, объясняйся потом с хозяйкой. А может, она все-таки бешеная? Тогда точно надо не прибить даже случайно – чтобы убедиться…  
– Как же она к вам прикипела-то, а? – посмеялся все-таки догнавший его Питер. – Эх, до чего ж отсюда вид красивый! – он подошел поближе к краю, остановился. – Та-ак, а это у нас что такое?!

Оказалось, что берег, который показался Филиппу ровным, вовсе таковым не был. В одном месте земля давно осыпалась, но кто-то заложил провал переплетенными ветками, а сверху прикрыл дерном и песком. То ли не слишком постарался, то ли ветер успел поработать, но кое-где все-таки остались проплешины, одну из которых Питер, в отличие от Филиппа смотревший больше вниз, чем по сторонам, и заметил.  
Вдвоем они растащили ветки, и от открывшейся картины у него дыхание перехватило. Внизу, метрах в десяти под ними, валялось множество камней с острыми, неровными краями. Море такие не выбрасывает – слишком тяжелые и без следов поработавшей над ними воды. Значит, их кто-то сюда принес. И наверняка он же натыкал между ними веток-кольев с заостренными верхушками.  
– Это ж на кого тут, на берегу, ловушку поставили? – удивился Питер.  
– Похоже, что на нас, – с трудом выговорил Филипп.

По спине стекала струйка холодного пота, руки подрагивали. Твою же мать! Если бы не эта псина… Еще шаг-другой – и не помогла бы ему ни ловкость, ни оттягивавший карман пистолет. Чертов Оним, А-Н-Оним, сволочь безликая!  
– «Восемь негритят в Девон ушли потом. Один не возвратился, остались всемером», – процитировал он.  
– Что?  
– Считалка, Питер. Та чертова считалка. Один из нас точно не должен был вернуться с прогулки. Особенно если наш хозяин решил, что двоих он уже сумел убрать.  
Филипп невольно обернулся в сторону дома. Как там у них дела? Все ли еще живы?  
– Да что ж тут такое творится?! А, мистер Ломбард?  
– Очень, очень правильный вопрос, друг мой. А, кстати, почему не «Филипп»?  
Питер вздохнул:  
– Так непривычно как-то. Вы ж того, господин капитан... старше по званию.  
– Ну тогда хотя бы просто «капитан», идет?  
– Идет.

Филипп присел на корточки, протянул руку. Милочка, отлепившаяся от его ноги сразу же после появления Питера, крутилась неподалеку. Посвистел – она подошла, обнюхала протянутую ладонь. А потом и позволила себя погладить, почесать за ухом.

– Вот, значит, как, Милочка… Ты настоящий друг. Ну-ка, иди ко мне, – он спрятал собачонку за пазуху. – Пошли-ка, вместе обыщем остров до конца. И когда я найду эту тварь… Даже не спрашивай, куда и докуда я ей эти палки засуну!

Спуститься с обрыва Филиппу все-таки пришлось: убедиться, что никто под ним не прячется. Милочку он сначала хотел высадить, но та, видно, успевшая пригреться, сердито зарычала и снова цапнула его за палец. Но уже не злобно, как вчера, а легко, почти незаметно. Как будто на своем собачьем языке попросила отвязаться и не мешать. Пришлось лезть вдвоем, хоть и неудобно было то балансировать, то хвататься за что-нибудь одной рукой, второй то и дело придерживая постоянно сползавшую вниз собаку.  
– Кажется, теперь я знаю, как себя чувствуют беременные, – усмехнулся Филипп, с помощью Питера взбираясь обратно и падая на землю – отдышаться.  
– Ну, им все-таки не приходится карабкаться по склонам, цепляясь за кусты, корешки и травинки, – хохотнул его напарник.

С другой стороны как раз показались Армстронг и Блор. Их поиски тоже ничего не дали. Оним как будто испарился!

– А может, он просто невидимка? – проворчал доктор, когда они вчетвером шли обратно к дому. – Читал я когда-то рассказ…  
– Фантастический рассказ, – поправил его Блор. – К сожалению, мой жизненный опыт подсказывает, что, даже если сперва готов чем угодно поклясться: не обошлось тут без мистики и прочей нечистой силы, на поверку всегда выходит, что все мерзости творят именно люди. Обычные, вроде нас с вами… Да-да, – повторил он, будто подтверждая какую-то мысль. – Как мы с вами.  
– Похоже, Блор, мы с вами пришли к одному и тому же выводу, – сказал Филипп.  
– Это еще какому?  
– Что больше никого на острове нет, а нашим таинственным анонимным хозяином запросто может оказаться кто-то из нас.  
– А вы неглупы, мистер Ломбард, – усмехнулся Блор. – Ну что, никто не хочет признаться?

Если кому-то из них и было, в чем признаваться – он этого делать не стал. Но все четверо, как по команде, прибавили шагу.  
Филипп очень надеялся, что в доме их ждут те же пять человек, что и пару часов назад.

***

Вера и не заметила, как осталась в столовой одна. Подняла голову, тревожно прислушалась: нет, никаких таинственных скрипов и шорохов. Да и откуда им взяться здесь, в этом недавно построенном, современном доме? Полы здесь крепкие, новые, а не рассохшиеся, по которым как ни старайся ступать осторожно – не поможет. И в стенах из тонкой фанеры никого не замуруешь и ничего не спрячешь. Так что даже надеяться не стоит обнаружить таинственный ход или позабытый прежними хозяевами труп. Зато один свежий здесь уже точно был, и Вера надеялась, что он до сих пор один.

– «Восемь негритят… в Девон ушли…» Вот же привязалась дурацкая считалка! – Вера протянула руку к графину, но тут же одернула себя: нет уж. Мало ли кто и что мог туда налить. Пусть вода и казалась чистой, и не пахла ничем необычным, но лучше уж напиться из крана. И, кстати, стоит сказать миссис Роджерс, чтобы не спешила возиться с обедом. Кажется, за завтраком, обсуждая слишком задержавшуюся лодку с припасами, кто-то сказал, что в доме полно консервов? Туда уж точно нельзя добавить ничего постороннего.

Но куда же запропастились остальные? Судья, кажется, хотел обойти дом – с той же целью, с какой Армстронг с Блором и Ломбард с Мостоном сейчас обыскивали остров. А эта девица? На мгновенье Вере стало тревожно, но она привычно приказала себе не распускаться. Ей не пять лет, чтобы бояться хоть ненадолго остаться одной в комнате. Тем более, отсюда хорошо слышно, как в гостиной что-то переставляет миссис Роджерс, а во дворе колет дрова ее муж.  
Лучше уж сосредоточиться на своем занятии. Вера еще раз попыталась вспомнить события вчерашнего вечера – желательно, поминутно. То, где каждый из них находился в момент смерти генерала, она успела даже зарисовать. А до этого?  
Эх, знала бы она, что так все обернется – повнимательнее присмотрелась бы к каждому. «А не таращилась весь вечер на Ломбарда», – глумливо напомнил внутренний голос, но Вера предпочла не обращать на него внимания. Значит, бутылку точно принес Блор, сразу после того, как Роджерс с Армстронгом отвели миссис Роджерс наверх. И Блор же сказал, что нашел ее – как и поднос с бокалами – за дверью.

Ну и что бы сказали, к каким выводам бы пришли великий Шерлок Холмс или мисс Марпл, если бы узнали такое?

***

Томас колол дрова – неплохое занятие, даже немного помогало отвлечься от мрачных мыслей. Лодка Нарракота не пришла, Онимы не появились. Еще и это утренняя неприятность с ядом. Боже ты мой, но кому такое вообще в голову пришло?!  
Конечно, лучше было бы остаться рядом с Этти, тем более, ей и так неспокойно. Но ведь в доме сейчас столько народу. «А вчера, когда тот бедняга помер, их и того больше было, и что – помогло ему?» – подумал сердито. Нет-нет, пора скорей домой!

– Ладно, еще разок… Эх-х! – бормотал себе под нос, опуская топор на очередное полено.  
Еще немного… шторм приближается, а от сильного ветра в таком доме запросто можно остаться без электричества. Да и камины могут попросить растопить.  
– Эх-х! И надо было им все рассказать… точно, все-все, хватит уже. Они люди умные, вдруг чего надумают.  
А и правда – сколько можно в себе все носить? Народ тут собрался неглупый… ну, не считая той завитой девицы, что болтает больше всех. Правильно Этти сказала – никакая она доктору не племянница. Наверняка у них это… связь нехорошая. И ладно бы доктор тайно с ней, такой, жил, как богатые люди издавна делали. Нет – в приличное общество привез. Совсем уже стыд потеряли, в их времена подобного не было.

– Как у вас дела, мистер Роджерс?  
– Эх-х-х-ах! – он с трудом удержал топор, едва не угодив себе по пальцу. Вот же принесли черти!  
– Не жалуюсь, мисс Армстронг.  
– Может быть, вам помочь? А то не привыкла сидеть без дела.  
– Да что вы умеете-то, барышня? – все еще сердито спросил он. Конечно, надо бы повежливее – все-таки гостья, хоть и за милю видать, что из простых девчонка, а весь ее лоск – так, вроде позолоты на деревяшке. Но ведь до чего не вовремя появилась – чуть без пальца не остался.  
– Я все умею, – спокойно ответила она. – Показать?  
– Нет уж, не надо.  
Роджерс вдруг поймал себя на том, что почти улыбается. Ну, бестолковое же создание, навроде ее же собачонки, но до чего хорошенькое! Вишь ты: без дела соскучилась. А может, пусть себе помогает? Ну уж нет, еще покалечится, а ему отвечай.  
– Мистер Роджерс, вы не видели мою собачку? С утра ее ищу.  
– Нет, деточка, не встречал. А вообще, шли бы вы в дом. Неспокойно тут у нас.  
– Ага, сейчас и пойду. Мистера Уоргрейва только дождусь.  
«Да чего судье тут делать-то?..» Но не успел Томас додумать до конца, как тот и правда показался из-за угла. Ну и слух у девчонки – летучие мыши обзавидутся!  
– Ой, мистер Уоргрейв! А вы что здесь делаете?  
– Возможно, то же, что и вы, мисс.  
– Тоже ищете мою собаку? – рассмеялась девчонка.  
И как все эти умные, серьезные люди ее только выносят? Вон, и сейчас судья лишь улыбнулся:  
– Может и так. Все может быть. Не хотите вернуться в дом, мисс Армстронг? Не говоря уж о том, что вам не стоило вовсе оттуда уходить.  
– Вы правы, мистер Уоргрейв. Не проводите меня?  
– Отчего же не проводить? Вдвоем веселее.  
– Именно, – снова рассмеялась эта бестолочь. – И безопаснее.  



	5. Chapter 5

После их возвращения Питер остался на террасе – он все еще надеялся, что лодка просто задерживается, но обязательно придет, и они смогут уехать. Хотя Филиппу казалось, что недавняя находка точно должна была убедить его в обратном: их всех заманили на этот остров, отсутствие лодки не случайно, и никто не собирается их выпускать.  
Сам он прошел наверх: отнести Милочку хозяйке.  
  
Мисс Армстронг открыла, стоило ему постучать.  
– Вы неосторожны, – не удержался он от упрека. Эта девица что, вообще не понимает, что каждая минута на этом острове может стать последней? – Могли хотя бы спросить, кто там.  
– А зачем? Я узнала ваши шаги, мистер Ломбард.  
  
Даже так? А это уже становилось интересным. Сам Филипп, пожалуй, тоже отличил бы на слух поступь если не каждого в доме, то, по крайней мере, не спутал бы мисс Армстронг ни с ее «дядюшкой», ни с судьей, ни, само собой, с Питером. А вот с мисс Клейторн уже мог бы. И это при том, что он много времени провел в местах, где от остроты слуха порой зависела жизнь. А она, значит, моментально угадала, что за дверью именно он, а не, скажем, Блор?  
  
– А если бы я оказался убийцей?  
– Тогда толку от моих вопросов?  
Ну что ж… Не такая она, значит, и дура?  
Филипп даже не знал, хорошо это или плохо. Обыск острова ничего не дал. Вернее, дал понять, что никого, кроме них девятерых (он очень надеялся, что их здесь по-прежнему девять), здесь нет. А значит, напрашивалась неприятная мысль, что Оним – кто-то из них. «Мистер» или «миссис» – уже не важно. И девушка, которая явилась сюда под чужим – наверняка чужим! – именем и будто нарочно старается вести себя то ли как сумасшедшая, то ли как непроходимая тупица, вполне может претендовать на роль главной подозреваемой.  
– Я встретил Милочку, – он достал из-за пазухи разомлевшую и сонную собачонку, бережно передал ее хозяйке. Та, взбив подушку и сделав в ее середине вмятину наподобие гнезда, уложила туда свое сокровище. Повернулась к Филиппу:  
– Думаю, вы ей понравились. Собаки чувствуют хороших людей.  
  
Филипп всегда считал себя кем угодно, но не хорошим человеком, но слышать такое было почему-то приятно. Может, он зря вчера отказался от любезного предложения мисс Армстронг… или как ее там? Наверняка зря. Даже если она и есть «миссис Оним»… А это даже забавно. Что может быть лучшим дополнением к любовной игре, чем постоянное ощущение опасности? Чем понимание того, что нежное и трепетное создание в любой момент может превратиться, хм-м… в самку богомола? И что надо постоянно быть начеку, чтобы не закончить так же печально, как самцы этих насекомых?  
  
Он подошел поближе, положил руки ей на плечи. Обычный, вполне естественный жест, который может перейти как в дружеское похлопывание, так и в объятия. Она подняла голову.  
– Мисс Армстронг…  
– «Эмили», – тихо сказала она.  
– Эмили… – Филипп осторожно поправил ее прическу – пару спутавшихся, наверняка от ветра, локонов, мысленно отметив, что у корней они явно отливают рыжиной. Ласково провел по щеке – Эмили его не остановила. Правда, и не поощряла: стояла, рассматривала огромными своими глазищами.  
На секунду у Филлипа даже промелькнула дурацкая мысль, что, возможно, он ошибся – причем по крупному, во всём. И что Эмили – действительно племянница доктора, а не то, что он (и наверняка не только он) о ней подумал? И то, что он принял за доступность и распущенность, на самом деле – до сих пор не встречавшаяся ему настоящая невинность? Может, она и правда не догадывалась, чем мог закончиться ее приход в его спальню прошлой ночью?  
Но, не успел он сдвинуть руку и на дюйм ниже – туда, где поглаживания уже точно не сошли бы за невинные и дружеские, – как она сказала:  
– У вас такая необычная внешность, мистер Ломбард.  
– Правда? – «А у вас такая нежная кожа, мисс… как бы вас там ни звали».  
– Да. Темные волосы и серые глаза… Потрясающе. У нас с вами будут невероятно красивые дети.  
«Что-о?!»  
Нет уж, к такой «опасности» он точно не готов. Лучше уж старая добрая попытка оторвать голову. Пожалуй, их объятиям лучше остаться дружескими.  
  
Филипп уже собирался попрощаться и выйти, как вспомнил, что кое-что стоило бы выяснить прямо сейчас.  
– Эмили, почему вы выдаете себя за племянницу Армстронга?  
Она даже не удивилась:  
– Да потому что этот идиот, видите ли, считает, что так «приличнее». Нельзя же в вашем дурацком обществе заявить: «Я притащил с собой медсестру, с которой живу уже два с лишним года, но жениться не собираюсь, потому что трусливый болван!»  
Филипп не сумел сдержать улыбки. Кажется, доктора можно понять: чтобы решиться связать судьбу с этой девицей, смелость нужна выдающаяся.  
– Значит, вы медсестра?  
Эмили кивнула.  
– «Школа для медицинских сестер», вроде тех, что когда-то придумала госпожа Найтингейл.  
– Но не медицинская школа?  
– Не-а. Это все враньё. Как и наше родство с Эдди, – не стала отпираться она. Впрочем, намного легче Филиппу не стало: медсестра, конечно, не врач, но в ядах тоже вполне может разбираться.  
– И зовут вас… Эмили… Боббин, так ведь? – спросил он.  
– О-о… – она взглянула растерянно. – Как вы догадались? – И тут ее, кажется, снова «осенило»: – Вы умеете читать мысли, мистер Ломбард! Это же потрясающе!  
Конечно, забавно было бы остаться для нее кем-то вроде волшебника с третьим глазом, но… кто знает, какие выводы Эмили из этого сделает и чего наговорит остальным? В парадоксальности ее мышления он уже убедился. «Наши красивые дети»! Додумалась же!  
– Нет, – с усмешкой признался. – Я просто умею читать.  
И продемонстрировал мисс Боббин ее собственную накидку, где пониже ворота была именно такая надпись.  
  
***  
  
Дверь в его комнату была приоткрыта. Филипп подошел, стараясь ступать как можно тише и успокаивая себя тем, что это наверняка миссис Роджерс – с уборкой заглянула или еще зачем. Нащупал в кармане пистолет, но доставать не спешил – даже когда распахнул дверь и увидел, что в его ящике для белья копается вовсе не жена дворецкого, а… Блор.  
Мда, сюрприз…  
– Ну и какого черта? – спросил. – Профессиональный зуд пониже спины?  
– Хочу узнать, что вы скрываете, загадочный мистер Ломбард, – буркнул тот. – Или вас правильнее называть «мистер Оним»?  
И, не дав Филлипу даже слова сказать, Блор попер на него с кулаками. Черт, да это какой-то остров непуганых идиотов!  
  
Справиться с Блором удалось почти без труда. И на что этот придурок рассчитывал, скажите на милость? На то что не уступает сопернику в весе и физической силе? Ну так быстрота движений тоже кое-что значит.  
Филипп заломил ему руку, впечатал лицом в стену.  
– Ну что ж, теперь ваше очередь расска…  
И в этот момент дверь распахнулась. Поверить невозможно – именно тогда, когда Ломбард, пинком заставив Блора раздвинуть ноги пошире, свободной рукой обшаривал его в поисках еще каких-нибудь «сюрпризов». Черт, а он-то думал, что такие «моменты» только в плохих пьесах бывают!  
– Мистер Ломбард, а как вы?.. Ой!  
Эмили-как-там-ее с удивлением таращилась на их с Блором «развлечения».  
– Так вот оно что! – возмущенно сказала. – Могли бы сразу признаться, мистер Ломбард, что девушки вас не интересуют! А не обещать мне золотые горы, в то время как сами, за моей спиной!.. – Эмили выскочила в коридор, наверняка уже не услышав потрясенное:  
– Я-я-я вам обещал?! Мисс Боббин! Эмили!  
  
Ломбард отпустил Блора – происходящее действительно начинало напоминать фарс.  
Тот пошевелил рукой, будто проверяя, на месте ли она. Смущенно хмыкнул:  
– Ну… извините, что ли. Будем считать, что я погорячился, приняв за убийцу именно вас. Хотя полностью доказать или опровергнуть вашу вину мне пока не удалось, знаете ли.  
– Ну, кое-чего вы все-таки добились, – усмехнулся Ломбард и пояснил: – Теперь все здесь будут считать нас парой педиков.  
Стоило это сказать хотя бы для того, чтобы увидеть вытянувшуюся физиономию Блора.  
– Что… значит… «все»?! Нас же видела только эта… Как вы ее, кстати, назвали? Мисс Бобёр?  
– «Боббин», – машинально поправил Ломбард. – Да сами подумайте: до сих пор всё, что приходило в светлую – во всех смыслах – голову этой девицы, моментально доносилось до всех остальных. Так что, если мы хотим в дальнейшем спокойно работать вместе… – он подошел к Блору, обнял его за талию, – предлагаю поддерживать эту легенду, ми-илый.  
– Да вы… вы!.. Вы ненормальный, мистер Ломбард! – завопил Блор и в ту же секунду выскочил из комнаты, будто за ним гналась стая хищников. Ломбард расхохотался и повалился на кровать. А он-то боялся, что новое задание будет скучным!  
  
***  
  
Если у таинственного Онима и были планы на запертых на острове «негритят», он с ними не торопился. Все пока были живы: судья о чем-то беседовал на террасе с Питером, Эмили неподалеку от них листала журнал. Армстронга Филипп видел, когда проходил мимо его комнаты: тот зачем-то перекладывал вещи, ругаясь на чем свет стоит. У него что, тоже Блор покопался? Или просто потерял что-нибудь? А кстати, куда он утром дел тот пузырек с ядом?  
– Да где же?.. Чертов дом! – кипятился доктор.  
Филипп чуть удержался, чтобы не посоветовать ему все-таки жениться. В худшем случае, как обещал когда-то Сократ, станет философом: по сравнению с «миссис Эмили Армстронг» все будет казаться сущей ерундой.  
  
Вера Клейторн сидела в столовой, уткнувшись в типичный «секретарский» блокнот.  
– Готовитесь к приезду миссис Оним? – пошутил Филипп, заглядывая ей через плечо. Впрочем, увиденное его так заинтересовало, что, вместо того чтобы уйти, он присел напротив. – Что это такое, мисс Клейторн?  
Она, сперва одарив его взглядом «А вам зачем?», все-таки ответила:  
– Пытаюсь понять, что именно здесь происходит. Я еще вчера начала, но немного запуталась. А сейчас, когда выяснилось, что Оним – это кто-то из нас, тем более стоит во всем разобраться. Как-то не хочется стать следующей жертвой этого психа.  
– Думаете, он псих?  
– Надеюсь, – тихо сказала мисс Клейторн. – Потому что от мысли, что все это мог придумать нормальный человек, мне совсем страшно.  
  
Судя по дрогнувшему голосу – она и правда была напугана. Но ведь не отступала же, старалась разобраться во всем. Филипп всегда уважал таких людей. Правда, до сих пор не встречал среди них ни одной женщины. Нет, остальные на острове тоже не сидели сложа руки и ожидая то ли конца, то ли избавления. Каждый по мере своих возможностей старался что-то _делать_. Вера Клейторн же пыталась _думать_. Расследовать. Сопоставлять факты. Да она просто чудо, эта… «мисс Холмс»!  
  
– Одна жертва уже есть, не стоит об этом забывать! И мы едва не потеряли еще двоих, – продолжила она.  
Ломбард хотел спросить, кого еще – кроме доктора, которому неизвестный убийца предложил выпить яду добровольно. Но, кажется, сам догадался:  
– Вы о собаке?  
– А по-вашему, она не в счет?  
  
Еще вчера бы он посмеялся над «типично женской сентиментальностью», но после утреннего происшествия уже не хотелось. Если бы не эта псинка чуть больше ладони величиной…  
  
– Можно посмотреть ваши заметки?  
Взгляд мисс Клейторн снова стал недоверчивым:  
– Откуда я знаю, что Оним – не вы?  
– Бросьте, вы сами не верите, что это я. Так ведь?  
– Да, вы не похожи на сумасшедшего маньяка, но…  
– А кто, по-вашему, похож?  
Мисс Клейторн снова заглянула в свои заметки, но делиться ими не спешила.  
– А по-вашему, мистер Ломбард? Кто вам кажется здесь самым… странным, что ли? Или самым опасным?  
«Самая странная – мисс Эмили Боббин, бывшая Армстронг, – мысленно усмехнулся Филипп. – Это если мы ищем именно психа».  
Но вслух сказал совсем другое:  
– Если опираться не на факты и доказательства, а, как говорят коллеги нашего доктора, на «особенности разума подозреваемых»… Тогда судья.  
– Но почему?  
– Из-за выработавшейся за годы привычки ставить окончательную точку в чужой судьбе. В таких условиях легко вообразить себя кем-то вроде исполняющего обязанности бога. Согласны, мисс Клейторн? Или у вас был свой кандидат? И кто же? – спросил, когда она кивнула.  
– Доктор Армстронг. Тоже из-за профессии. Врачам так часто приходится видеть боль, страдания, смерть, что многие в конце концов привыкают к этому, перестают воспринимать так же остро, как другие люди.  
Ломбард кивнул, соглашаясь с ее выводами. И тут же добавил, что подобная профессиональная бесчувственность свойственна еще и полицейским, и военным. Да и тем, кому приходится долго ухаживать за больными людьми.  
– И кого же поставим на третье место? – усмехнулась Вера. – Вас, Блора? Или Роджерсов с мисс Армстронг?  
– На самом деле она «мисс Боббин». – В конце концов, он не обещал этой девице все хранить в тайне. Мисс Клейторн, казалось, не особо удивилась.  
– Не буду спрашивать, как вам удалось это узнать. Так или иначе, вряд ли кто-то поверил, что они с доктором – родственники.  
– Именно. А на третье место я бы все-таки поставил… вас, мисс Клейторн.  
– Что?!  
– Мы же ищем самого опасного, правда? А кто может быть опаснее по-настоящему умного человека? Возможно, я ошибаюсь, но именно вы – единственная, кто с самого начала пытался докопаться до истины, – умнее почти всех из нас, пленников острова.  
– «Почти»? – кажется, прозвучало чуть более игриво, чем можно было ожидать в подобных обстоятельствах. И она наверняка это почувствовала, прикусила губу. Неужели ей давно никто не делал комплиментов, даже настолько сомнительных?  
– Я бы не стал недооценивать судью. Знаете, – вдруг осенило его, – а давайте я тоже напишу, что думаю обо всех? А потом сравним?  
С этим предложением недоверчивая «мисс Холмс» согласилась.  
  
***  
  
Примерно через четверть часа они снова встретились – теперь в верхней гостиной, небольшой, но куда более уютной, чем та, на первом этаже. Там, усевшись по разным концам дивана, и обменялись исписанными листочками. Как Вера и ожидала, читать Ломбард начал вовсе не с верхней строки, где значилось «Доктор Армстронг».  
  
– Так, где у нас тут… Вот! «Филипп Ломбард – ради своих интересов способен пожертвовать чужой жизнью…» Особенно мне нравится уточнение «человеческой». Искреннее вам за это спасибо, мисс Клейторн. «Предположительно – бывший военный, приходилось убивать». Совершенно точно и бывший, и военный, и приходилось. Тоже можете добавить в «минусы». Кстати, почему «умен» и «привлекателен» и там, и в плюсах?  
– Это просто качества, мистер Ломбард. Они сами по себе ни хороши, ни плохи. Вопрос в том, как человек их использует. А вы, зато… «Вера Клейторн – очень умна, хладнокровна, решительна. Предположительно способна на убийство». Вот, значит, что вы обо мне думаете.  
– И вас это расстраивает?  
Вера задумалась. Расстраивает? Нет. Несколько задевает – и только. Совсем не так, как… тогда.  
– Ничуть, мистер Ломбард. Мы оба всего лишь стараемся быть объективными. Да что?! Что вы на меня так смотрите?  
– Чужому человеку легко простить подобную «объективность», правда? – задумчиво сказал Ломбард.  
«О чем вы говорите?»  
– Гораздо легче, чем тому, кого считаешь родным, близким… любимым? Кто вас оценил «слишком объективно», а? – Теперь Ломбард не просто рассуждал вслух, а обращался к ней. Только вот отвечать ему совершенно не хотелось. – Кто подумал о вас плохо, мисс Клейторн? Кто вас обидел?  
– Это совершенно не ваше дело, – вспыхнула она.  
– Кто знает? Может и мое. – И пояснил: – Это человек, Оним, как-то слишком хорошо нас знает. Значит, он или встречался с каждым из нас, или с теми, кто был нам достаточно близок. И, возможно, от этих людей он и узнал и обо всех преступлениях, и о том, чем нас можно «зацепить»…  
– Да-да, вы правы! – Вера моментально позабыла обо всех обидах, пораженная новой идеей. – Раз уж мы не нашли ничего общего между нами самими… может, оно найдется между теми, кого Оним расспрашивал? Конечно, если кто-то вспомнит, кто именно мог все рассказать этому мерзкому типу!  
Он улыбнулся:  
– Браво! Именно так мы и будем…  
  
И тут внизу ударил гонг. Они с Ломбардом настороженно переглянулись.  
– Надеюсь, что нас всего лишь зовут на обед. Идемте вниз, мисс… Холмс.


	6. Chapter 6

К счастью, гонг и правда был всего лишь приглашением на обед. А то Филипп уже подумал, не зря ли он, перед тем, как спуститься в гостиную, оставил пистолет в комнате.  
  
Стол в этот раз выглядел странно: идеальная сервировка, накрахмаленные белоснежные салфетки… и ряд банок с консервами. Роджерса такое соседство тоже не радовало, а его жена, казалось, совсем расстроилась – даже из кухни ни разу не вышла.  
– Смотрите – их девять! – вдруг сказала мисс Клейторн, указывая на подставку с танцующими негритятами. Все переглянулись, но не радостно, а, скорее, тревожно, раздумывая, кто из них – а главное, когда? – вернул недостающую фигурку.  
– Что ж, одна хорошая новость есть: мы выиграли этот раунд, – сказал Филипп.  
«А плохая – что следующий ход за ним, нашим чокнутым хозяином». Но этого он говорить не стал: все и так на взводе. Даже болтливая Эмили притихла: то ли снова поругалась с «дядюшкой», то ли поддалась всеобщему мрачному настроению.  
  
Роджерс принес несколько запечатанных бутылок – с виски и вином, поставил на стол.  
– Если кто-то предпочитает воду, – он приткнул с краю запотевший графин, – я только что наполнил его из-под крана.  
– Может быть, сами сперва оттуда выпьете? – предложил Блор. Возмущенный до глубины души дворецкий уже протянул руку к графину, но судья его остановил:  
– Ну что вы, что вы. Мы вам верим…  
Минутой спустя, заметив, что Роджерс и не думает уходить, судья снова взглянул на него. Дворецкий то непонятно зачем переставлял банки с консервами, то снова подходил к тому краю, где сидели Уоргрейв с Армстронгом, то, печально вздохнув, делал пару шагов к двери – чтобы тут же снова вернуться. – Что-то еще?  
– Да. – Роджерс вскинул голову, будто, наконец, принял чрезвычайно трудное решение. – Господа… и дамы, я должен вам кое в чем признаться, – торжественно заявил он.  
– А может, после обеда?.. – начал Мостон, но судья его перебил:  
– Почему же, нам всем очень любопытно. Надеюсь, я выразил именно общее мнение? – он обвел взглядом остальных. Все вразнобой закивали, а мисс Армстронг даже нетерпеливо сказала: «Да-да!» И тут же, видимо, не в силах дождаться, добавила:  
– Вы с женой – мистер и миссис Оним?  
Роджерс возмущенно взглянул на нее, и глупая девица подняла руки: «Молчу, молчу!»  
– Это я принес яд в комнату доктора Армстронга, – начал он, но тут же, после удивленных (а то и возмущенных) «Но как же?» «Зачем?» «Почему?» – пояснил: – Я не знал, что там яд. Доктор оставил стакан на столике моей жены, еще тогда, вечером. Сказал дать ей, если не сможет заснуть.  
– Я оставил ей бромистый калий, а не цианистый! – возмутился доктор. – Это успокоительное! Слабое, между прочим, успокоительное. Чтобы им отравиться, нужно выпить ведра два!  
– Да-да, я понимаю, – торопливо заговорил Роджерс. – Но… Дело в том, что Этель не принимает лекарств. Вообще. Никогда и никаких. Вот я и решил, что нам оно не нужно, а доктору еще может пригодиться. Нашел пузырек подходящий, у вас их там много лежало...  
В этот раз промолчала даже мисс Армстронг. И он, явно нехотя, продолжил:  
– Понимаете, – сказал. – Кое в чем тот тип, – он кивнул на дверь комнаты, в которой они вчера обнаружили граммофон, – был прав. Этель ведь и правда не дала лекарство миссис Брейди… Но это не потому, что хотела ее убить. Нет-нет, ей бы это и в голову не пришло! Это всё тот подлец, тот негодяй, который…  
– У вашей жены был любовник?! – все-таки не сдержалась бестолковая девица.  
Роджерс, похоже, от ее предположения совсем дар речи потерял. Беспомощно взглянул на судью, тот – на Армстронга:  
– Доктор, уймите вашу племянницу!  
– Заткнись! – без всяких церемоний прошипел тот, и Роджерс наконец-то продолжил.  
  
Рассказал, как однажды на ярмарке в соседней деревне его жену угораздило послушать какого-то фигляра, рассказывавшего о вреде всех этих новомодных лекарств. О том, как хорошо было в старые времена. Тогда люди понимали, что по-настоящему излечить может только правильная жизнь и то, что дает нам природа, а не микстуры и порошки.  
  
– И как подменили мою жену. Сперва себе всякие отвары варила, потом и хозяйку вовлекла. Стали вместе эти «зелья» вонючие принимать. А ведь доктор предупреждал… Зиму миссис Брейди чуть пережила, к весне совсем сдавать стала. Однажды я не выдержал, пошел все-таки за доктором. Непогода тогда была, с дороги сбился… Вернулся – а хозяйка уже… – Роджер горестно вздохнул. – Этти… Этель тогда сильно расстроилась. Я ее чуть уговорил никому не рассказывать, что миссис Брейди давно к тому времени лекарства-то не принимала. Десять лет все в тайне держал и ей велел. Мало ли что подумать могли. На чужой роток, сами понимаете. Вон, и так кто-то проболтался. Бедная Этти, – Роджерс опустил голову.  
  
Ломбард первым нарушил затянувшуюся паузу:  
– Значит, наш друг с пластинки все-таки ошибся. Ваша жена виновна только в том, что она дура, как, впрочем, и ваша покойная хозяйка. А вы – что слишком сильно ее любите, – сказал он.  
Роджерс пожал плечами:  
– Выходит, так. Так что… Вчера вечером мне не до лекарства было, все-таки перепугались все очень сильно… Бедняга генерал, упокой господь его душу. А утром проснулся, смотрю – стоит. Дай, думаю, верну доктору, вдруг пригодится.  
– Не пригодится, – буркнул Армстронг. – Я в жизни никого не травил и думаю, что уже поздно начинать. Так что предлагаю эту дрянь вылить, если, конечно, мистер Оним не хочет предъявить права на свою собственность, – он обвел взглядом присутствующих.  
  
Желающих не нашлось. Впрочем, и глаз никто не опустил – все с любопытством таращились – кто на доктора, кто на Роджерса – после своего признания тот больше не выглядел подавленным. Вот что значит сбросить груз с души!  
  
Филипп, стараясь сделать это как можно незаметнее, сунул под стол руку, и крутившаяся рядом Милочка тут же выхватила из его пальцев кусочек консервированного языка. И сразу унеслась в другой конец стола, где так же «незаметно» опустил руку Питер. Если так пойдет и дальше, у мисс Боббин есть шанс увезти с острова пусть и маленькую, но очень толстую собачку.  
  
– Значит, – решил уточнить он, – отравить пытались не доктора, а миссис Роджерс? Это она должна была «не проснуться»?  
Роджерс поёжился, будто в комнате резко похолодало. Тихо сказал:  
– Этти, точно её. – Обвел взглядом сидевших за столом, будто не зная, к кому обратиться, и, поколебавшись, все-таки выбрал судью: – Думаете, он еще раз захочет это сделать?  
– Не исключено, мистер Роджерс, – ответил тот. – Более того, подозреваю, что именно это он и сделает в самое ближайшее время. Кстати, мистер Армстронг, – повернулся он к доктору, – куда вы дели тот пузырек с ядом, который Роджерс принес вам утром? И, кстати, как вы догадались, что это яд?  
– А что там догадываться? – начал доктор с последнего вопроса. – Достаточно было понюхать…  
– И часто вы нюхаете то, что стоит у вас на столике? – Это уже Блор.  
Армстронг пожал плечами:  
– Всегда. Любое лекарство, которое открываю. Профессиональная привычка, знаете ли. А что я с этим дурацким пузырьком сделал? Разделил его содержимое на восемь частей и теперь жду удобного случая, чтобы добавить каждому из вас в чай, – буркнул он, но, кажется, поняв, что шутка получилась не смешной, уже спокойнее сказал: – Запер в свой саквояж, вместе с остальными лекарствами. Решил, что так будет надежнее всего. – С вызовом встретил обращенные на него удивленные взгляды, но тут же, будто вспомнив о чем-то неприятном, смутился: – То есть, я думал, что так будет лучше…  
– Но «что-то пошло не так»? – предположила мисс Клейторн, наверняка уловив сомнения в его голосе. Доктор было вспыхнул, но тут же помотал головой, и, почти с тем же выражением, с каким Роджерс рассказывал о своей жене, сказал:  
– Я не могу найти ключ. Ключ от саквояжа. Помню, как положил его в ящик стола… или в карман… И ничего смешного! – повысил голос он, заметив, как кое-кто не удержался от улыбки. – Я уже обыскал всю комнату! Я там все перерыл! Чертова ключа нет: исчез, испарился!  
– А в карманах точно посмотрел? – спросила его Эмили. Но, заметив выражение лица своего «дяди», тут же тихо, почти жалобно напомнила: – Когда ты ключ от машины найти не мог, ты полдня орал. На меня, на служанку с кухаркой. Миссис Уэлл тогда чуть не уволилась. Думала, что уже не уговорю ее остаться. А ты потом вспомнил, что в кармане куртки его забыл.  
– Дорогая племянница, – яда в голосе Армстронга было столько, что и без цианида хватило бы, чтобы перетравить всю их компанию. – Я _совершенно точно_ посмотрел_ абсолютно_ во всех карманах. И во всех ящиках. И под подушкой, одеялом, ковром и даже матрасом! Так что, если кому-нибудь есть, что сказать по этому поводу… Роджерс!  
– Да, сэр?  
– Вы или ваша жена не брали этот чертов ключ?  
– Зачем, сэр?  
– Да откуда я знаю?! Идите и спросите свою жену, и если это она… Бегом!  
  
Дворецкого точно ветром сдуло.  
  
– Выходит, мистер Армстронг, вы спрятали пузырек с ядом в саквояж, ключ от которого теперь неизвестно у кого? – спросил Блор. – Даже не знаю, чем это можно объяснить: вы идиот или нарочно дали Ониму возможность нас всех перетравить?  
– Конечно, иди.. Ой! – тут же вступилась за «дядю» Эмили. – То есть, я хотела сказать, что Эд-д… что дядя Эдди никогда бы никого не убил. Он хороший человек, только вспыльчивый, – сказала она. Впрочем, во взгляде доктора не было и намека на благодарность.  
– Может, ты уже прекратишь этот фарс?! – рявкнул он на бедную девочку. – Кто-нибудь еще верит, что эта сумасшедшая – моя племянница?!  
– Ну, мистер Ломбард точно знает, что ты просто стесняешься того, что со мной спишь, – ответила Эмили.  
– А теперь и все остальные это знают, – будто ни к кому не обращаясь, заметил Блор.  
Судья поморщился:  
– Мистер Армстронг и мисс… как вас на самом деле зовут?  
– Боббин. Эмили Боббин, – громко сказала она. Улыбнулась в ответ на «Приятно познакомиться» от мисс Клейторн и снова обернулась к судье: – А еще я не учусь в медицинском. Вот.  
– Замечательно. О ваших жизненных планах, мисс Боббин, мы поговорим как-нибудь потом. А сейчас мы все… все же, правда? Мы все будем очень признательны, если вы с доктором Армстронгом продолжите свою «семейную» сцену наедине.  
Доктор при этих словах подскочил, как ужаленный. Кивнул Эмили: «Идем!» – и та, одарив напоследок всех сияющей улыбкой, пошла вслед за ним по лестнице. Милочка немного покрутилась возле мисс Клейторн – видимо, тоже участвовавшей в превращении маленькой собачки в большую – и побежала следом за хозяйкой.  
– А он ее точно не убьет? – задумчиво спросила мисс Клейторн.  
– Я бы не удивился, – ответил Блор.  
– Может, пойти за ними, присмотреть? – Питера, казалось, происшедшее встревожило больше всех. Но и его в конце концов удалось убедить в том, что никакая опасность девушке не угрожает.  
  
Впрочем, поначалу все с тревогой прислушивались к доносившимся сверху звукам. Слов было не разобрать, но разговор между Армстронгом и Эмили был явно не мирным. Первым сдался судья:  
– Прошу прошения, молодые люди. Если кого-то еще, – он выразительно взглянул на верхнюю площадку лестницы, – убьют, то я буду у себя.  
  
***  
  
Мостон выглянул было на террасу, но там начавшийся примерно час назад, но до сих пор только накрапывавший дождик как раз перешел в ливень. Пришлось курить в приоткрытое окно.  
  
Вера с Ломбардом вернулись к прерванному разговору:  
– Значит, вы считаете, что Оним узнал о каждом из нас от наших знакомых? Или, может быть, друзей?  
– Скорее, именно знакомых, – ответил он. Задумался, видимо, подбирая слова, чтобы объяснить, почему он так думает, но Вера сама догадалась:  
– Он знает о нас много, но не знает мелочей. – Вера убедилась, что Ломбард ее внимательно слушает, и пояснила: – К примеру, что у доктора есть привычка нюхать любое лекарство, а миссис Роджерс не доверяет врачам и не принимает того, что они назначат, никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах. Он не знал, что генералу Макартуру стало хуже и тот не рискнет отправиться в поездку без своего камердинера…  
– …И что Армстронг притащит с собой любовницу, с ее собачонкой и привычкой совать нос куда не следует, – продолжил ее мысль Ломбард. – И уж конечно, он не мог предположить, что двое из предполагаемых «негритят» по какой-то причине не доедут до острова.  
– Очевидно, причина была серьезной, – кивнула Вера. – Ведь остальных Ониму легко удалось зацепить.  
  
Блор не вмешивался в разговор. Казалось, он даже не слушал, сосредоточенно складывая что-то из салфетки. Но вот он закончил, расправил…  
– До чего красиво! – Вера протянула руку: – Можно посмотреть?  
– Да чего там… – Блор с шутливым поклоном положил ей на ладонь причудливый бумажный цветок. Смущенно сказал: – Когда-то сестренке альбом с такими вот игрушками подарил. И не заметил, как сам увлекся. Вроде и глупое занятие, но думать помогает. А вы, господа заговорщики? До чего досовещались?  
  
Они с Ломбардом коротко объяснили ему, к каким выводам пришли.  
– Значит, вы хотите найти тех, кто каждого из нас «сдал» этой сво… Простите мою несдержанность, мисс Клейторн. Хотите выяснить, с кем именно встречался Оним? – подытожил он.  
Ломбард кивнул.  
– Если между нами, восемью жертвами, которых наметил этот чертов маньяк, нет ничего общего, может, оно есть между ними? Что касается меня… Да, тут сложно. Из тех, кто меня там, в Африке, недолюбливал… черт, даже выбрать не могу. А вы, Блор?  
Он задумался:  
– Похоже, и я вам не помощник. О «деле Ландора» все газеты писали – как и об ограблении Лондонского банка. Так что обо мне этот тип наверняка оттуда и узнал. А о том, что я – частный детектив и берусь за любы… почти за любые расследования – из моего же объявления в газете. Кстати, из него он прекрасно мог понять, что именно сейчас я, как никогда, нуждаюсь в средствах, – и, в ответ на их недоумевающие взгляды, пояснил: – Раньше я давал объявление на четверть полосы. А в последний месяц – в общей колонке, даже рамочку делать не стал, чтобы сэкономить.  
Вера кивнула, отметив про себя, что этот момент стоит запомнить на будущее… если оно, конечно…  
– А вы? Кто не поверил в вашу невиновность, мисс Клейторн?  
Вера вздохнула. Да, такой человек точно был. Но он не появлялся в Англии давно – с самой смерти племянника. Уехал тогда в путешествие и не вернулся до сих пор… Или она бы знала. Надо будет, когда все закончится, отказаться от подписки на ту местную газету. Если она, конечно же, отсюда вернется…  
  
***  
  
– Восьмой раз! – донесся до них знакомый до… Ладно, пусть будет просто «очень хорошо знакомый звонкий голос». – Ну не идиот?!  
Эмили Боббин легко сбежала по лестнице. Казалось, в гостиной ей обрадовался только Питер: обернулся, поспешно вышвырнув в окно сигарету, взглянул… и тут же опустил глаза.  
– У вас все хорошо, мисс?.. Э-э-э…  
– «Эмили», мистер Мостон. Зовите меня Эмили – так будет лучше всего.  
– А… ну да. А я, значит, Питер.  
– Очень приятно, – она протянула ему ладонь, и Питер – с такой осторожностью, будто касался очень хрупкой статуэтки – поднес ее к губам.  
  
– А что «восьмой раз»? – рискнул нарушить эту идилию Блор.  
Эмили усмехнулась:  
– Мой дорогой Эдди уже восьмой раз за этот год советует мне убираться к черту. Потом, правда, передумывает: когда опять что-нибудь найти не может. Вот сейчас он еще немного поищет ключ, не найдет… И придет мириться. А кстати, мистер Мостон… то есть, Питер, – промурлыкала она, взяла того под руку (бедняга вздрогнул, будто его ударило током) и увлекла к окну. – Расскажите мне, пожалуйста…  
  
К их разговору Вера старалась не прислушиваться – неприлично же. И хоть мисс Боббин наверняка это слово было неизвестно, это не значило, что и ей, Вере, его следовало забыть. Ломбард почти сразу ушел – поговорить с дворецким и его женой, постараться выяснить, кому могли быть известны обстоятельства – предполагаемые, конечно! – смерти миссис Брейди. Кто мог не поверить в их невиновность?  
Блор тоже замкнулся – сидел, складывал из салфетки новую фигурку – теперь, кажется, журавлика. Или снова вспоминал прошлое.  
– Да… не представляю, кто из наших мог обо мне этому Ониму разболтать.  
Все-таки вспоминал.  
– Думаете, что никто не мог?  
Блор скривился:  
– Как раз думаю, что любой из них. Абсолютно любой. Меня там почти все терпеть не могли. Черт! Знал бы – улыбался бы всем в участке, включая уборщика, расспрашивал, как поживает семейство, и дарил подарки на Рождество! Вот же черт!  
  
Вера глубоко вздохнула. А если бы она знала? Ну, как все обернется? Не пустила бы в тот день Сирила в воду? Не стала бы ничего рассказывать Хьюго? Вообще не заговорила бы с ним, не говоря о том, чтобы влюбиться?  
Нет, нет, и нет. Даже если бы кто-нибудь рассказал, показал ей – как, чем все закончится, она бы не поверила. А ведь в те времена она верила людям с куда большей легкостью, чем теперь.  
  
Армстронг спустился почти на полчаса позже мисс Боббин. Как ни странно – уже успокоившимся. На парочку у окна едва взглянул, присел в кресло у камина, довольно мурлыкая себе под нос какую-то песенку. Вера с удивлением узнала считалку про негритят. Да уж, у доктора должны быть поистине крепкие нервы! Хотя, если учесть, что он больше года жил вместе с мисс Боббин…  
Доктор достал из золоченой коробки сигару, но, не успел он раскурить ее, как спустился судья.  
– Я слышал, как вы прошли мимо моей комнаты, мистер Армстронг. Ну что, нашли ключ?  
– Представьте себе, нет.  
– Значит, мы до сих пор не знаем, лежит ли пузырек с ядом в вашем саквояже, или некто, – судья подчеркнул это слово, – его уже оттуда изъял? Скажите, доктор, – продолжил он, когда тот развел руками, – вы не будете возражать, если мы вскроем ваш саквояж… без ключа? Уверен, среди нас найдутся те, кому это по плечу.  
– Если ваш «умелец» хоть что-то повредит… – угрожающе начал доктор, но Вера его перебила:  
– Так, постойте! А если яд все еще там? Сейчас он хотя бы в запертом чемодане лежит, а после того, как мы его откроем…  
  
Впрочем, что делать в этом случае, они тоже решили: спрятать яд в запирающуюся шкатулку (у мисс Боббин нашлась подходящая), а шкатулку - в один из ящиков буфета.  
– Ключи от шкатулки и буфета будут храниться у двух человек – скажем, у мистера Ломбарда и мистера Блора. – предложил судья. – Согласны?  
И Блор, и успевший вернуться Ломбард кивнули.  
– Только предлагаю спрятать туда и пистолет Ломбарда, – сказал вдруг Блор. – Вы же не станете отрицать, что у вас есть пистолет, а? Я почувствовал его, когда вы… мы…  
– А ты уверен, что это был пистолет? А, «ми-илый»? – буркнул Ломбард, склонившись к самому уху Блора. Вера едва сумела сдержать улыбку.  
  
Отрицать Ломбард ничего не стал. Правда, сперва наотрез отказался отдавать оружие. Но, в конце концов, дал себя убедить, что это будет разумно.  
– Ну и черт с вами. Все равно я и без пистолета уступлю в драке разве что Питеру…  
– Да вы что, капитан! – возмутился тот. – Чтоб я, да с вами драться стал!  
– Это хорошо, друг мой. А то подозреваю, что против тебя, чертов ты гризли, и пистолет не поможет, – с этими словами он пошел вверх по лестнице. Навстречу ему как раз спускался Армстронг с саквояжем.  
  
Блор, ловко орудуя одолженной у Веры шпилькой, вскрыл замок.  
– Ну что?  
– Ну как?  
– Все на месте? – тут же обступили доктора остальные.  
– Эдди, что случилось?  
– Будь добра, не называй меня больше «Эдди», – он сердито взглянул на мисс Боббин. – И да, случилось.  
– Яд исчез? – предположил судья.  
Доктор кивнул.  
– И не только. Еще мой шприц… не представляю, кому он мог понадобиться.  
  
Остальные, похоже, очень даже хорошо представляли, и в гостиной повисло тяжелое молчание. Впрочем, скоро нарушенное яростным: «Да твою же! Что вообще творится в этом чертовом доме?!» – со второго этажа. Все бросились к лестнице, на верхней площадке которой показался злой и взъерошенный Ломбард.  
– Что случилось? – хором, наверняка не ожидая услышать ничего хорошего.  
И не ошиблись.  
– Пистолет пропал.


	7. Chapter 7

Блор и Ломбардом орали друг на друга уже минут десять. Один не верил в пропажу пистолета, другой – в наличие у первого даже зачатков логики, а то и разума. Когда они пошли на третий круг обсуждения: «Вам не кажется, мистер Ломбард, что неизвестный вор забрался к вам как нельзя кстати?», – вмешалась Эмили:  
– А может, вам просто расстегнуть штаны и померяться? Можем отвернуться, если стесняетесь. Ну, или сами отвернитесь?

Спорщики тут же умолкли и уставились на непрошенную советчицу, наверняка выбирая из подходящих слов самые приличные. Все-таки девушка, хоть и… своеобразная.  
Армстронг помотал головой и спрятал лицо в ладонях, Вера отвернулась, стараясь выдать душивший ее смех за кашель. Ох уж эта девица с ее умением доводить любую ситуацию до абсурда! Хотя сейчас Вера ей даже немного завидовала: сама она, при том, что очень волновалась за… Нет, не «за», а потому что эти двое, вместо того, чтобы придумать, что им всем делать дальше, грызутся между собой! Волновалась, но так и не решилась вмешаться. Мостон хохотнул и начал было:  
– А что, мысль хоро… – но тут же осекся.

Только Уоргрейв сохранил свое обычное хладнокровие. Спокойно сказал:  
– Пожалуй, я соглашусь с мисс Боббин в том, что она наверняка имела в виду: ваш спор абсолютно бессмысленный и ни к чему не приведет.  
– Предлагаете поверить Ломбарду на слово? – спросил Блор.  
– Нет, конечно же, нет. Зато предлагаю избавить его от беспочвенных обвинений… по крайней мере, до того, как у нас появятся для них веские основания.  
– И откуда они у нас появятся? Предлагаете обыскать его комнату и его самого заодно?  
Если Блор и шутил, предлагая такое, то судья отнесся к его словам серьезно.  
– Именно.  
– Что-о?!  
– Помолчите, мистер Ломбард! – голос судьи окреп, и Вере вдруг стало страшно. Конечно, она и раньше знала, кто он такой, и даже читала в газете о деле Ситона, но только в ту минуту вдруг осознала, что этот приятный, доброжелательный человек, так спокойно относившийся и к ужасным обстоятельствам их заточения на острове, и к дурацким выходкам мисс Боббин, и к постоянной опасности… Этот человек действительно отправил множество других на смерть. А может, Ломбард был прав насчет него? Нет, это уже совсем глупость! А судья, меж тем продолжил:  
– Да, я предлагаю обыскать… всех. Все комнаты и тех, кто находится в доме, включая слуг и наших милых дам.  
– Вы что, предложите им раздеться?! – почти с ужасом спросил Мостон.  
– Опасность грозит всем, а значит, правила тоже для всех едины. Надеюсь, у вас, – он перевел взгляд с Веры на мисс Боббин, – найдутся купальные костюмы?  
Вера кивнула, мисс Боббин тоже. Но сразу же решила уточнить:  
– То есть, у меня ничего такого нет, потому что я больше люблю купаться голой.

Это заявление ошарашило всех даже больше, чем недавнее предложение «померяться». Теперь приступ «кашля» настиг Ломбарда, а Мостон покраснел до корней волос. Даже судья не нашел, что сказать, а доктор вообще вскочил и вышел из столовой, пробормотав, что с него довольно. Впрочем, далеко не ушел – остался у окна в гостиной, смотреть, как разыгравшийся не на шутку шторм швыряет в стекло потоки воды, сорванные с деревьев листья и песок.  
Паузу нарушила сама мисс Боббин:  
– А что такого? Это же совсем другие ощущения, раз попробуешь – потом не захочешь натягивать на себя все эти тряпки. А вы что, никогда не пробовали, да?  
– Как-то не приходилось, – к судье, наконец-то, вернулся дар речи. – Возможно, мы еще воспользуемся этой идеей, мисс Боббин, но точно не сейчас. И вам я тоже советую на время обыска все-таки найти в своем гардеробе что-нибудь… скрывающее ваши прелести.  
– Хорошо, я поищу, – не стала спорить она.

– В этой белобрысой голове вообще есть мозги?! – спросил Блор, глядя вслед поднимавшейся по лестнице девушке.  
– А знаете, – задумчиво ответил ему Ломбард, – молитесь, чтобы их там не было.  
– Это еще почему?  
– Потому что… Вот, к примеру: вы бы сами смогли столько времени правдоподобно изображать идиота? Хотя, кого я спрашиваю?  
Но Блор не обратил внимания на явную подначку.  
– Вы хотите сказать?..  
– Рад, что мы понимаем друг друга с полуслова, – усмехнулся Ломбард. – Да, все так: или мисс Боббин глупа, как пробка, или она так хорошо притворяется, что поневоле закрадываются подозрения: не она ли нас на этом острове собрала.

***

Начали обыск с комнаты Роджерсов. Купальника у миссис Роджерс предсказуемо не нашлось, но ей позволили обойтись плотной ночной рубашкой.

– Больше ни у кого ничего не пропало? – на всякий случай уточнил судья. Ответом ему было несколько разрозненных «Нет», «Вроде нет» и «Все пока на месте». Только Ломбард усмехнулся:  
– Ну, если быть совсем точным, то у меня еще – помимо пистолета, само собой, – пропал носок.  
– Какой носок? – удивился судья.  
– Самый обычный, черный. Вискоза и хлопок – если кому-нибудь интересна… ну, скажем, возможность изготовить из него бомбу и заложить под чужую кровать.  
– Да кому ваш носок нужен? – сердито спросил Армстронг.  
– Понятия не имею. Может, на память кто-нибудь прихватил? – Ломбард при этом так выразительно уставился на Блора, что тому осталось лишь сделать вид, что он этого не заметил.  
– А еще брауни иногда носки воруют, – сказала вдруг миссис Роджерс. – Или всякую прочую одежду. У нас в деревне так говорили. Что, мол, если им в доме не нравится, то начинают вещи воровать и портить…  
– Как я их понимаю, – кивнул Армстронг. – Будь я брауни, я бы в этом проклятом доме украл всё, включая коврик в прихожей!  
Судья поднял руку, давая понять, что шутки – это хорошо, но пора бы перейти к делу.  
– Думаю, всем все ясно: мы ищем пузырек с ядом, шприц доктора и пистолет мистера Ломбарда. И, конечно же, если кто-то найдет еще что-нибудь подозрительное… – он сделал многозначительную паузу, но ее тут же нарушил Блор:  
– И отдельный приз тому, кто найдет носок.

Кроме Веры, одежду для плавания захватили с собой только Блор и Ломбард. Доктор во время обыска завернулся в простыню. Так и стоял, изображая оскорбленного в лучших чувствах римского патриция и приглядывая, как бы эти бестолковые «плебеи» что-нибудь не испортили. А когда Ломбард попросил его подвинуться, шутливо обратившись: «О, божественный Цезарь», – вспылил:  
– Извините, что думал, будто приглашен сюда исполнять свои профессиональные обязанности, а не валяться на пляже!  
– Мы верим, верим, – успокоил его Блор. – Вы были настолько поглощены предстоящей встречей с пациенткой, что позабыли о всяких глупых развлечениях. Даже медсестру с собой прихватили – чтобы ничего не отвлекало от работы.  
Упомянутая им медсестра фыркнула в кулак, но ничего не сказала, за что Армстронг наверняка был ей благодарен. А может, и не только он.

***  
Блор в купальном трико от шеи до пяток был похож на огромного полосатого жука.  
Зато Ломбард…

Вера в который раз развернула и снова сложила несколько комплектов белья в том самом ящике, в котором, по словам Ломбарда, раньше лежал пистолет. И снова пожалела, что не может так же, как мисс Боббин, спокойно рассматривать его голый торс, плечи, ноги. Насколько бы проще жилось, если бы она тоже могла небрежно сказать: «Симпатичные плавки, мистер Ломбард. Вам очень к лицу!» А не краснела бы, как школьница, моментально представив себе… вернее, представив _себя_: наедине с ним, причем из одежды на ней было… Нет, нет, это уже слишком!

– Мисс Клейторн?  
– Что? – от смущения получилось чуть более грубо, чем хотелось бы. И, конечно же, этот тип моментально «сделал стойку». И что за удовольствие, скажите на милость, постоянно насмешничать?  
– Вам не нравятся мои плавки?  
– Не говорите ерунды. Думаю, никто бы вас не осудил, если бы вы надели хотя бы майку к этому… весьма откровенному наряду.  
– Зачем? Вон, мисс Боббин ничего не смущает. Да и миссис Роджерс, кажется, тоже. А вам я почему не нравлюсь?  
– Нравитесь, – сухо ответила Вера. – Помнится, я уже говорила, что считаю вас привлекательным.  
– Тогда вы видели только лицо. Теперь же у вас куда больше информации. А чем больше информации – тем лучше, не так ли, мисс Холмс?  
– Я бы предпочла побольше информации о мистере Ониме, – со вздохом призналась Вера. Ломбард тоже стал серьезным, но вскоре в серых глазах опять заплясали чертики:  
– А хотите, расскажу, почему я почти уверен, что это не вы?  
Еще бы она не хотела!

– Думая о том, кто мог нас так «любезно» сюда пригласить, мы чуть не упустили из виду очень серьезный момент – финансовый. Кем бы этот человек ни был, он сумел купить остров. Так что из списка подозреваемых можно смело вычеркнуть Роджерсов, Мостона и мисс Боббин (если она, конечно, не врет о себе). А также меня и вас.  
Вера кивнула, соглашаясь с ходом его мыслей. Конечно, неплохо было бы уточнить, действительно ли ни у кого из перечисленных нет тайного счета в банке…  
– У вас точно нет, – усмехнулся Ломбард.  
– Вы так уверены?  
– Конечно. Если бы у вас вдруг оказалась сумма, достаточная для покупки острова, вы бы, как любая нормальная женщина, выделили из нее хоть немного на обновление гардероба. Вашей блузке года три, не меньше. О юбке и говорить нечего…  
– Если бы я была «нормальной женщиной», – перебила его Вера, – то влепила бы вам пощечину за эти дурацкие шуточки! Вам когда-нибудь говорили, что вы ведете себя…  
– Как редкостный мудак?  
– Я хотела сказать – просто невыносимо.  
– Вы очень вежливый… и просто хороший человек, мисс Клейторн. На самом деле, мне говорили оба варианта. И не раз. Но, знаете, – Ломбард вдруг снова стал серьезным, а насмешливые интонации сменились мягкими, доверительными. – Думаю, мне очень повезло, что вы не «нормальная женщина». Потому что мне очень нравится работать вместе с вами; вместе разгадывать загадки этого чертова острова. Вы же не сердитесь на меня, правда? Или мне снова прощения попросить? Так я прошу!  
И Вера не выдержала, улыбнулась:  
– Не нужно, мистер Ломбард. Я не сержусь.

***

Чем прикрыть естественный для Эмили Боббин «купальный костюм», она (как и ее бывший «дядя»), нашла в бельевом шкафу. Только это оказалась не простыня, а банное полотенце. И закрывало оно куда меньше, чем облегало и подчеркивало. Так что перебирали ее пожитки в основном мисс Клейторн, Филипп и Блор, а остальные старались по возможности не мешать.  
Судья сразу обосновался в самом удобном кресле. Но он и в других комнатах больше наблюдал и командовал, чем что-то делал. Миссис Роджерс сначала всем видом выражала неодобрение, а потом и вовсе вышла в коридор. Ее муж остался. И теперь стоял, отвернувшись к стене, изредка окидывая взглядом комнату и тут же, будто боялся, что его заметят и подумают нехорошее, снова отворачиваясь. Питер уже третий раз отдергивал одну и ту же занавеску, тщательно осматривал подоконник и, кажется, моментально забывал о том, что только что сделал. Филипп даже пожалел беднягу: красный, как рак, он явно разрывался между желанием запереться в своей комнате и уже там без помех предаться… воспоминаниям о светлом образе Эмили, или еще немного на нее посмотреть. Армстронг, напротив, нервно ходил из угла в угол.

– Эдди, ты в ковре дыру протопчешь, – усмехнулась Эмили.  
– Ты не могла бы вести себя несколько?..  
– Приличнее?  
– Да, черт возьми! Или тебе обязательно меня поддразнивать? И, кстати, не смей называть меня «Эдди»!  
– Хорошо, Эдди… то есть, хорошо.

Она присела на кровать, на которой Вера только что расправила покрывало. Нижний край полотенца при этом сполз дюйма на три выше, что не осталось незамеченным Питером. Кажется, ему после этой комнаты понадобится холодный душ.  
– Ой, а что это за штуковина? – вскочила она вдруг. Ткнула пальцем вверх, где на шкафу, задвинутая ближе к стене, и правда виднелась похожая на обувную коробка. – Это не мое, правда! Или мое? Сейчас посмотрю!  
Эмили подбежала к шкафу, поднялась на цыпочки и зашарила вытянутой рукой, стараясь нащупать хоть что-нибудь, за что можно было бы ухватиться.  
– Ой, не достаю…  
Питер тут же оставил в покое занавеску и шагнул к ней – наверняка для того, чтобы помочь.  
И тут неизвестно как державшееся полотенце все-таки свалилось.

***

– Эдди!  
– Не смей называть меня… Ты, ты просто…  
– А как мне тебя еще называть?! И вообще, чего ты орешь, я не понимаю? Мы же расстались!

– Молодые люди, – попытался вмешаться судья, но Армстронг с таким зверским видом перебил его: «Идите к черту, мистер Уоргрейв!» – что все тут же решили дать им с Эмили выяснить отношения, пусть и (в нарушение всех правил приличия) прилюдно.

– Мы с тобой не... Да какая разница! Это еще не значит, что ты можешь разгуливать, в чем мать родила, или строить глазки этому типу, Ломбарду! Думаешь, я не видел?!  
– Да не строила я…  
– Правда? А какого черта он тогда называет тебя по имени?! Думаешь, я не слышал? Что у тебя с ним было?  
– Ну, называет. И что? И ничего у нас не было! – ответила мисс Боббин. И не успел доктор договорить: «Да, так и я поверил!», пояснила: – Я ему совсем не нравлюсь. Потому что ему нравится мистер Блор.

Вера не смогла сдержать улыбки: уже третья «немая сцена», и все из-за этой девчонки! А может, Ломбард прав, и она только притворяется чокнутой? Кстати, ему самому сейчас было явно невесело.

– Вы что, не знали, что они с мистером Блором – пара? – удивленно продолжила мисс Боббин.  
– Ну что вы, дорогая, – кисло ответил Блор. – Разве вы могли хоть кого-то оставить в неведенье? Теперь все всё знают.

***

Обыск в комнате Эмили закончили быстро и в полном молчании. Тишину нарушало только тяжелое дыхание Питера и сердитое сопение Армстронга.  
И теперь все ждали в коридоре – когда мисс Клейторн наденет купальник, а Эмили… хоть что-нибудь.

– Если Оним не убьет эту ненормальную следующей, – злобно сказал Блор, – то это сделаю я.  
– Понадобится помощь – обращайтесь, – предложил Филипп. – В крайнем случае, помогу спрятать труп.  
Блор мрачно взглянул на него:  
– Договорились… ми-илый!

Филипп невесело усмехнулся. Что-то шутка перестала быть смешной. Может, дело в том, что не всем стоило ее слышать? Он с тревогой взглянул на дверь, за которой скрылась мисс Клейторн. А, к черту эти дурацкие церемонии – про себя он давно уже называл ее «Вера».  
Она же не поверила во всю эту чушь?  
Или?..  



	8. Chapter 8

В комнате судьи – последней из осматриваемых – ничего не нашли. Впрочем, Филипп уже и не надеялся. В кухне, кладовке и сарае для дров тоже не обнаружилось ни яда, ни шприца, ни пистолета. «Ни носка», как ехидно прокомментировал Блор. Улыбнулась только Эмили – у всех остальных с чувством юмора к концу дня стало куда хуже. Кроме Онима, само собой – этому чертову шутнику можно было только позавидовать. Куда он мог спрятать все пропавшее?! Не в консервные же банки запечатал или пачки с галетами?  
  
После обыска, дружно ответив отказом на предложение Роджерса собраться за столом к чаю, все разошлись по своим комнатам – наверняка раскладывать все вещи в привычном порядке. Пусть искавшие и старались ничего не разбрасывать, но и за тем, чтобы каждую коробку приткнуть именно туда, где она была, не следили.  
  
Филипп постоял немного перед своей дверью, подумал… и постучал в дверь Веры Клейторн. Она, в отличие от «слишком догадливой» Эмили, открыла не сразу: сначала спросила, кого к ней занесло.  
– Мистер Ломбард? Что-то случилось? Я имею в виду, что-то еще?  
– Нет, что вы, все в порядке. Я просто… – «…Зашел к вам, чтобы продолжить расследование». Да, именно так и надо сказать. Потому что настоящая причина – глупее некуда. – Зашел сказать, что я никакой не содомит! И с Блором у меня ничего… Почему вы смеетесь?  
– Вам вовсе незачем объясняться! К тому же, я об этом и так знаю, мистер Ломбард.  
– Знаете? – надо же, ему бы вполне хватило «я вам верю». Но именно «знаю». – А… откуда?  
– Поняла по тому, какое впечатление на вас оказывали некоторые вещи, – пояснила, ничего, по сути, не объяснив. Но, заметив недоумение Филиппа, продолжила: – Хотя бы по тому, как вы мои коленки в поезде рассматривали.  
– Но я же извинился!  
– Да-да, помню. Я сейчас не о том. Интересуйтесь вы юношами, любовались бы моим соседом по скамейке.  
– Не помню я никакого соседа.  
– Вот и я о чем. А какое у вас было лицо, когда с мисс Боббин полотенце свалилось! Во! – и Вера показала, какое именно, открыв рот и вытаращив глаза.  
– Нет, не может быть! – Никогда у него такой глупой физиономии не было!  
– Еще как может, – улыбнулась она. – И не только у вас. На мистера Мостона вообще было страшно смотреть. Даже Роджерса не обошло, примерного-то мужа! Представляю, как он сейчас перед женой оправдывается. Да все вы там… Вернее, почти все.  
«Почти»?  
– А кто?.. Кого… не впечатлило? – не сумел сдержать любопытства Филипп.  
Улыбка Веры, только что доброжелательная, стала ироничной. Ну что ж, он и сам бы в такой ситуации не удержался, чтобы не поддразнить.  
– Уоргрейва, – все-таки ответила она.  
– Хотите сказать, что он?..  
– Нет, вовсе… вернее, не обязательно. Может, он уже слишком стар, чтобы ронять слюни при виде голой задницы, даже очень красивой. Или ему просто не нравится мисс Боббин.  
– Да кому она вообще может нравиться? – сердито спросил Филипп, но тут же, заметив улыбку Веры, спросил: – Неужели вам?  
– Она забавная. И добрая: любит свою собачку и многое прощает доктору Армстронгу. А он, мне кажется, до сих пор неравнодушен к ней.  
– Более чем, – усмехнулся Филипп. На душе стало куда легче. Как же он недооценил наблюдательность своей «мисс Холмс»! А, кстати, раз уж они все выяснили насчет этой… этой ерунды, может, стоило вернуться к расследованию? На чем они там остановились?  
  
***  
  
– Мы обдумывали, кто именно мог рассказать о нас Ониму, – напомнила Вера. – Как я понимаю, ни у вас, ни у Блора нет даже предположений?  
Ломбард покачал головой.  
– А у вас? Кажется, именно на этом нас и прервали в прошлый раз: вы собирались мне рассказать, кто именно не поверил в вашу невиновность? И, кстати, что там в самом деле произошло? Под_е_литесь? Если, конечно, вы до сих пор не думаете, что Оним – это я?  
– Нет, я… Я очень не хочу так думать, хотя убедительного доказательства у меня нет. А вот вы почему так во мне уверены? Неужели только из-за моей старой юбки?  
– Даже не знаю, – развел руками Ломбард. – Но, в любом случае, искать в одиночку – бесполезно. Блор вот пытается, и я не могу его за это не уважать, но сам так не хочу. Поэтому решил, что если уж надо хоть кому-то верить, то почему бы не вам?  
  
Действительно, почему бы не…  
Почему бы не рассказать ему всё, _вообще всё_? Не так, как вчера вечером, когда судья предложил поделиться своими историями о том, как они оказались на острове? Конечно, она и тогда сказала правду… но не всю. Значит, стоит признаться теперь – вдруг и ей полегчает, как Роджерсу после его рассказа о странностях миссис Роджерс и ее хозяйки, которые стоили жизни одной, зато, кажется, спасли другую?  
– Ладно, слушайте.  
  
И Вера рассказала, как была вынуждена устроиться гувернанткой к Сирилу, хотя сначала надеялась, что ее подопечной будет девочка-подросток. Сама она, будучи единственным ребенком в семье и закончив женскую школу, не очень-то представляла, как вести себя с такими маленькими. Оказалось – не так уж и трудно. Конечно, сначала Сирил изводил ее капризами и устраивал всяческие «проверки на вшивость» – вроде тех, которые они сами, не страшась даже порки, устраивали учителям в школе. Но потом согласился, что Вера ему не враг и начал понемногу доверять. Рассказал даже, что больше всего мечтает сплавать к одиноко торчавшей посреди залива скале. «Вот только мама не разрешает, говорит, что я обязательно утону. А вы разрешите?» Вера пообещала, что однажды он обязательно это сделает.  
– Больше всего меня удивляло… и даже, пожалуй, злило, что – с одной стороны – юному лорду Хэмилтону позволялось почти все, с другой – что все считали его слабеньким, ни на что не способным, и едва ли не в открытую заявляли, что он долго на этом свете не задержится.  
  
Воспоминания нахлынули, завертели – так, что дыхание перехватило. Вера умолкла и отвернулась, опасаясь, что сейчас позорнейшим образом расплачется.  
  
– И вы решили это изменить? – спросил Ломбард.  
– Да, – кажется, удалось если не сдержать хлюпанье носом, то хоть выдать за прерывистые вздохи. – Сначала мы просто делали зарядку по утрам, потом стали обливаться холодной водой. Месяца через три прекратились его вечные простуды. Как раз потеплело, и мы начали бегать по утрам в парке. А иногда, когда миссис Хэмилтон и Хьюго уезжали в город по делам, даже уходили к морю. Сирилу очень нравилось играть в Робинзона, сидя на той чертовой скале.  
– То есть, он все-таки плавал туда? Тот раз, когда все произошло, был не первым?  
– Нет, не первым. Сначала мы плавали туда вместе, потом я иногда стала отпускать его одного. Его мать ничего не знала – казалось, ее вообще мало интересовало, что происходит в жизни сына. Лишь бы приходил к столу, аккуратно одетый, и стоял рядом с ней на благотворительных базарах. Хьюго, его дядя, и то больше интересовался племянником. Он знал о зарядке и пробежках, а вот про эти «заплывы» мы с Сирилом не рассказывали даже ему. Сначала боялись, что он обо всем доложит миссис Хэмилтон, потом… как-то к слову не приходилось.  
– У вас появились другие темы для разговоров?  
  
Вера кивнула, но уточнять ничего не стала. А то и правда разревётся, вспомнив их с Хьюго прогулки под звездами, объятия, поцелуи… Его признания в любви и горькие сожаления, что он вряд ли когда-то сможет назвать Веру своей женой. Их совместные ночи…  
Разревётся – и об уважении Ломбарда придется забыть: кто же сможет и дальше воспринимать всерьез сопливую, сентиментальную девчонку? А она… черт возьми, она совсем не хотела, чтобы их совместное расследование прекратилось!  
  
– В тот день… – она глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться. Получалось не очень-то. – Сирил поплыл к скале, а я осталась на пляже. К тому времени я ни капли за него не волновалась и была уверена, что все будет так же, как и до этого: почитаю, пока он не вернется или не позовет присоединиться, а потом мы вместе пойдем домой. Мы даже решили, что, как только его мать вернется – расскажем им с Хьюго обо всем. Вернее, покажем. Договорились, что я отвлеку ее разговором, а когда она увидит, как сын гордо машет ей со скалы… Черт, я ведь и правда не знала, что там, возле берега – переменчивое течение! Услышала крик, бросилась на помощь, уверенная, что даже такое расстояние мне не помешает догнать Сирила, спасти…  
– И не успели?  
– Нет. Это было… ужасно. Меня уносило в море, все дальше и дальше, и я ничего, ни-че-го не могла сделать! Все мои умения, все годы тренировок – все оказалось бесполезным перед чертовым потоком воды!  
  
Вера опустилась на стул, спрятала лицо в ладонях. Ломбард положил руку ей на плечо, наверняка стараясь поддержать, успокоить. Интересно, останется ли у него хоть капля доверия к ней, когда он узнает… всё? Или, сделав те же выводы, что и Хьюго, он от нее отвернется и пойдет искать себе другого «напарника»? А может, не рассказывать?  
– «Годы тренировок»? То есть, вы _очень_ хорошо плаваете?  
Ну что ж, сам догадался. Теперь умолчать не выйдет.  
– Более чем. Теперь даже смешно вспоминать, но когда-то всерьез мечтала попасть в олимпийскую сборную.  
– Не вышло?  
– Нет. За пару дней до отборочных соревнований потянула мышцу, – Вера машинально потерла давно уже не болевшее плечо.  
– А ваш… жених?..  
– «Любовник», – горько поправила она. – Да, он об этом знал. К тому времени он очень много обо мне знал.  
– И, когда вы сказали, что не просто не смогли догнать мальчишку, но и сами чуть не утонули – не поверил вам?  
Она покачала головой.  
  
Ломбард наверняка даже не представлял, как Вера была ему благодарна за эти спокойные, деловые интонации. За то, что он совершенно не жалел ее и не позволял отвлекаться на то, от чего до сих пор сжималось сердце от боли. Нет уж, к чертям все чувства, теперь только _думать_. И не забывать, что от ее умения собрать нужные факты и сделать правильные выводы, возможно, зависят жизни всех на этом острове. В том числе и ее собственная.  
А еще – жизнь Ломбарда… Филиппа.  
  
Так или иначе, один кандидат в «информаторы» Онима у них был. Вернее, второй – из рассказа мистера Роджерса Ломбард сделал вывод, что единственный, кто мог не поверить в случайность смерти миссис Брейди – это лечивший ее врач. Больше никому не было дела до одинокой вдовы. С соседями она не общалась, никаких родственников в завещании упомянуто не было. Только прислуга – кроме них двоих, еще шофер и горничная. Но им, так же как Роджерсам, она оставила немного: большая часть состояния была распределена между благотворительными обществами и школой, в которой учился ее сын.  
Осталось расспросить остальных – потихоньку, стараясь не вызвать подозрений. Хотя их «гостеприимный хозяин» все равно насторожится. Главное – чтобы не успел ничего предпринять до того, как они, узнав все, что можно, сделают нужные выводы; когда со всем разберутся.  
– Значит, я поговорю с Мостоном и Армстронгом, а вы – с Эми… мисс Боббин и миссис Роджерс – вдруг она вспомнит что-нибудь, на что не обратил внимания ее муж? Что же касается Уоргрейва… как вы считаете, кого он больше не любит – вас или меня?  
  
Вера только улыбнулась, уже совсем успокоенная. Казалось, судья вообще никого не любит. Зато у него каким-то непостижимым образом хватало терпения на всех – даже на постоянно терявшего самообладание доктора и его бестолковую… кажется, уже «бывшую».  
– Тогда я беседую с мужчинами, вы – с женщинами. Идет?  
– Идет, – кивнула Вера.  
И они отправились «на разведку».  
  
***  
  
Эмили Боббин открыла моментально, как будто поджидала под дверью.  
– О, мисс Клейторн! Какими судьбами?  
– Я бы хотела вас кое о чем спросить.  
– Ух ты, расследование! Интриги, тайны, скандалы! Обожаю!  
Да уж, скандалами они с Армстронгом обеспечивали всех выше крыши. Мисс Боббин хлопнулась на кровать и предложила Вере устраиваться рядом.  
– Вы же все еще ищете его? Или уже нашли? – Она смотрела с нескрываемым любопытством.  
– Пистолет? Или носок?  
– Онима, конечно!  
– Мисс Боббин…  
– «Эмили». Ну что мы с вами эти церемонии разводим, как две старых карги!  
Пришлось Вере согласиться на это панибратство.  
– Эмили, когда вы познакомились с доктором Армстронгом?  
  
Она рассказала, что это случилось чуть меньше трех лет назад в одной из лондонских больниц. Эмили только закончила школу медсестер и очень радовалась, что почти сразу нашла хорошую работу. Армстронг, тогда еще не оставивший хирургию, арендовал на два дня в неделю одну из операционных.  
  
– Только он туда чаще приходил. Иногда почти каждый день. С нами, медсестрами, так вежливо разговаривал. Я думала, он своего друга навещает, доктора Беринджера. А потом мне наши девки говорят: «Эми, ну ты что, дура вообще? Думаешь, он Беринджеру цветы носит и каждый раз на твоем столике забывает?» Глянула – а ведь верно!  
  
Вместе они с доктором жили уже два с лишним года, причем последний – непрерывно ругаясь: с хлопаньем дверями и выбрасыванием вещей из окна. И так же бурно примиряясь почти сразу.  
– Ну чисто театр, прям детство иногда вспоминалось. Я же выросла за кулисами, – пояснила Эмили. – Когда-то думала, что насовсем там останусь, на всю жизнь. И что вся труппа – она как семья.  
– Вы хотели стать актрисой?  
– Да боже упаси! Нет, я сама хотела все эти пьесы придумывать. Мама говорила – у меня здорово получалось. Одну, про бездомного котенка, даже в рождественскую сценку включили.  
  
Вера от удивления даже не нашла, что сказать. Еще минуту назад она была уверена, что эта девица и читает с трудом. А может, Ломбард прав в своих подозрениях насчет нее? Что еще она скрывает? Счет в банке, позволяющий купить остров? Но какой должна быть причина, чтобы их всех здесь собрать? Чтобы «пьесу» потом написать? Как в таких случаях говорится? «По мотивам реальных событий»?  
А может, она просто сумасшедшая? Нет, правда: откуда-то же взялись ее истории про лечебницу для душевнобольных! Может, она и правда там бывала – только в роли пациентки, а не врача?  
  
Какая только ерунда не придет в голову!  
  
– А про нас на этом острове тоже можно было бы тако-ое придумать! – мечтательно закатила глаза Эмили. – Понять бы еще, кто все это устроил! А главное – зачем?! Как там, в детективах, это называется? «Мотив», да?  
Вера кивнула.  
– Значит, надо искать мотив. Если найти его – то и таинственный убийца найдется, правда?  
  
***  
  
Армстронг встретил гостя со штопором в одной руке и бутылкой в другой.  
– Похоже, доктор, я не вовремя.  
– Мы все, мистер Ломбард, настолько невовремя оказались в этом проклятом доме на этом проклятом острове, что все остальное уже несущественно. Даже то, что меня, кажется, сегодня окончательно послали к черту. Присоединяйтесь! – Армстронг наполнил до краев две рюмки, одну опрокинул сам, вторую протянул Филиппу. Тот решил, что отказываться – не в его интересах. За бутылкой любой разговор становится куда более душевным.  
  
– Вы все еще ее любите? – зачем-то спросил.  
Армстронг с усмешкой взглянул на него.  
– Любовь – очень странное понятие. Вот, к примеру… Вы любите карри, мистер Ломбард?  
Филипп удивился, но ответил:  
– Терпеть не могу.  
– Вам проще. А я вот не могу удержаться, чтобы себя не побаловать – иногда. Жуткая изжога потом. И понимаю, что стоит совсем отказаться, раз уж организм не принимает, но… не могу. А мисс Боббин, она…  
– Как карри? – предположил Филипп.  
Доктор развел руками:  
– Именно. И, хоть ее выходки мне уже вот здесь, – он провел ребром ладони по горлу, – но отказаться… Нет, я пытался, не раз. Жизнь сразу становится слишком пресной.  
Вторую рюмку он пил уже не спеша, задумчиво вглядываясь в янтарную жидкость.  
  
– Подозреваю, мистер Ломбард, что вы здесь не для того, чтобы беседовать о моих кулинарных… или не кулинарных пристрастиях?  
Филипп неопределенно покачал головой, но, кажется, доктору уже был нужен слушатель, а не собеседник.  
– Хотите выяснить, как все произошло, да? Как наш дорогой доктор Армстронг прирезал пациентку! Да?  
Это он тоже не отказался бы узнать. Хотя главным сейчас было – кто _уже_ знал. Кто был уверен в вине доктора и кого этот случай задел настолько, что спустя много лет он решил поделиться своими соображениями с Онимом?  
Доктор придвинулся так близко, что Филипп едва не морщился от запаха спирта.  
– Только это был не я, ясно вам? Не. Я!  
– Это не вы проводили ту операцию?  
– Я. И да, пьяным. Вернее, выпившим. Тот чертов судебный процесс выматывал меня напрочь! Если бы не выпивка, я бы свихнулся тогда! Чертова сука! Ладно, что сейчас говорить. Ломбард, хотите верьте, хотите нет, но ту операцию я бы сделал пьяным, обкуренным, спящим! Даже мертвым, черт возьми, и сделал бы правильно. Я и сделал все правильно! Зашил, велел отвезти пациентку в палату и ушел ждать, когда она проснется.  
– А она не проснулась?  
Армстронг помотал головой. Умолк, то ли припоминая, то ли ожидая новых вопросов. Но Филип молчал, и в итоге доктор все же заговорил сам:  
– Наркоз. Обычно я сам рассчитывал дозу, но в этот раз попросил практиканта, Беринджера. Был уверен, что мальчишка справится.  
– А он не сумел?  
– Нет. Не учел возраст пациентки. Наверное, мне стоило все рассказать, предать его ошибку огласке. Возможно, сходи я тогда к какой-нибудь гадалке, и покажи она мне этот чертов остров, на котором мне придется расплачиваться за чужие грехи, я бы не стал его покрывать! Но тогда… Он только что закончил Лондонскую медицинскую школу. С отличием, – горько усмехнулся Армстронг. – Если бы узнали – Беринджер бы как минимум лишился лицензии. А то мог и в тюрьму попасть. Я не смог…  
  
На вопрос, есть ли у него предположения о человеке, который рассказал об этой операции Ониму, доктор ответить не сумел. В одном был уверен – это не Беринджер. И Филипп его прекрасно понимал: из всех, кто знал о его собственной ошибке, по крайней мере двое были вне подозрений.  
  
– А еще? Кто еще мог знать, кроме вас двоих?  
Доктор нахмурился, вспоминая.  
– Еще? Моя медсестра… как же ее там? Смешная такая фамилия. Нет, не вспомню.  
  
***  
  
Ужинали снова консервами.  
  
Филипп еще успел переговорить с Питером. И очень надеялся, что и Вера узнала что-нибудь от Эмили или миссис Роджерс. До ужина им встретиться не удалось, но после, если она, конечно, сразу не уйдет к себе...  
Вот она взглянула на него, улыбнулась уголками губ. Как же ему не терпелось узнать, что же она выяснила! Как не терпелось… оказаться с ней рядом.  
  
А вот Армстронг в его сторону не смотрел, сидел мрачнее тучи. Может, уже пожалел о недавних откровениях?  
  
Блор, до сих пор сидевший рядом с доктором, теперь переместился подальше и теперь о чем-то расспрашивал Уоргрейва. Интересно, как продвигается его расследование? Узнал что-нибудь новое? Надо будет хоть завтра все с ним обсудить. Может быть, даже извиниться за дурацкие шутки. Все-таки Эмили, при всей ее бестолковости, права: сейчас для них главное – выжить, а не выяснить, у кого… в смысле, кому следует подчиняться. Тем более, и так все ясно: все здесь поневоле прислушиваются к Уоргрейву – самому старшему и, кажется, все-таки самому мудрому.  
«Что ж, привыкай, капитан Ломбард, что ты здесь старший по званию только для Питера».  
  
Вспомнился их с Питером разговор, и Филлипу еще больше захотелось поделиться результатами с Верой. «Знаете, капитан... Был у генерала сослуживец один. Я, конечно, сплетни всякие не собираю, вы не думайте! Да вот только… все там, в клубе ихнем, друг с другом здороваются, а эти двое… Мимо проходят и даже не взглянут, будто там место пустое. Я даже не спросил ни разу – ну, мало ли что не поделили. А тут вы спросили… ну, и подумалось».  
А если даже простодушному генеральскому камердинеру «подумалось»… кто знает, что углядел в этих странных отношениях Оним и к каким пришел выводам.  
Сейчас Питер, в отличие от остальных пленников острова, раздираемых сомнениями и подозрениями, с аппетитом уплетал очередную порцию консервов. Как же хорошо быть человеком с чистой совестью! А может, причиной его отличного настроения была переместившаяся поближе к нему Эмили? Глуповатая и нежная улыбка, которой он встречал каждое слово этой зараз… милой девушки, так странно смотрелась на его грубом лице, что Филипп сам невольно улыбнулся. Интересно, Питер любит карри?  
  
– Дамы и господа, – голос Уоргрейва звучал негромко, но все тут же повернулись к нему. – Можем себя поздравить: мы все пережили этот день, – он отсалютовал им бокалом с виски. – Может быть, он и не был легким, но нас – как и этих малышей на подносе – все еще девять. Надеюсь, что и завтра утром мы все встретимся за этим столом. Так что остается лишь вверить наши судьбы Богу и Провидению… и покрепче запереть двери.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Сидеть за господским столом Питеру до сих пор было непривычно. Да и неуютно, не без того. Все думалось, что раз – и скажут ему: «И куда же ты, Мостон, со своим свиным рылом влез?» Ну, капитан Ломбард, положим, не скажет, да и девушка его… вернее, та, на которую он всё смотрит, – тоже. Да и мистер Блор, сдается, не велика птица. А вот доктор уж точно не Питерова поля ягода, а про судью и говорить нечего: как глянет… вроде и не знаешь за собой ничего этакого, а все равно душа в пятки. И мысли так и скачут: ну, а вдруг?  
  
А вот мисс Боббин, вернее, Эмили – та вовсе не смущалась, болтала с ними со всеми на равных, и ведь слушали же, даром что господа и умники. Питер и сам не понял, обрадовался он или огорчился, узнав, что она доктору вовсе не племянница. Не, он и раньше чуял, что с ней что-то не так: и разговаривает по-другому, чем эти все, и ведет себя. Но думал, что она просто из этих «современных» богатеньких девиц, которым нравилось, чтобы их считали простушками. А оказалось…  
И сейчас вроде и понимает, что ежели они с доктором вместе – хоть и просто так живут, без венчания, – то на чужой каравай рот не разевай. А все равно: от каждого слова, да что там – от голоса сердце так и ёкает. И ладно бы только сердце!  
  
До комнаты он Эмили все-таки проводил – мало ли что. А там она остановилась, задумалась:  
– Даже заходить страшно.  
Собачонка у нее на руках негромко тявкнула, будто соглашаясь. Эмили толкнула дверь – тихонько, кончиками пальцев, но та сразу же поддалась.  
– Ой, я и запереть забыла!  
Заглянула в щелочку… Питер решительно выступил вперед:  
– Дай-ка я первым пойду.  
Распахнул дверь (если бы кто за ней притаился, мало бы не показалось!). Пока Эмили устраивала собачку на уложенной на пол подушке, обшарил все – даже под кровать заглянул.  
– Ну что, никого тут нет. Пойду я, что ли? А ты лучше запрись хорошенько, на забывай больше. И правда, черт-те что в этом доме творится.  
Эмили вздохнула:  
– Все равно страшно. Непонятно, кто и зачем нас собрал здесь. И что теперь делать будет. И кто следующим утром может не проснуться. А вдруг это я?  
У Питера от такой мысли даже в глазах потемнело.  
– Да как же?.. Тебя ж на той пластинке ни словом не упомянули! Ну, ежели ты, конечно, не та самая…  
– Нет-нет. Я не Эмили Брент. И никогда не знала ту девушку, в смерти которой ее обвиняют. И сама, конечно же, в жизни никого не убила. Но верит ли в это Оним? А если нет… Не представляю, как переживу эту ночь.  
Питер нерешительно потоптался перед дверью.  
– Может, мне доктора позвать? – предложил.  
Эмили тихо рассмеялась:  
– У меня ничего не болит.  
И он совсем смутился:  
– Так я ж… Ну, чтобы он рядом побыл. Защитил, ежели что.  
– Думаешь, он сможет меня защитить? – покачала головой она.  
Питер, конечно, так не думал. Доктор, он не то чтобы хлипкий… но квелый какой-то. Пока будет раздумывать, что и как…  
– А вот ты наверняка смог бы, правда?  
– Ну так… само собой.  
– Питер… – голос ее был такой нежный, такой просящий, что у него сердце замерло. – А может, ты останешься?  
  
Да что же она такое говорит?! Чтобы девушка молодая, да ночью, да наедине с мужчиной?!  
  
– Понимаете, э-э-э, мисс Боббин… Эмили… – Питер попятился, на всякий случай даже спрятав руки за спину. – Ну, когда мужчина и женщина… вдвоем… ночью…  
– Да-а? – Эмили, будто не замечая его растерянности, подошла ближе.  
– Ну… всякое может случиться. Ну, всякое плохое.  
Он снова отступил на шаг, и почти с ужасом почувствовал лопатками стену.  
– Очень плохое? – теперь она стояла так близко, что голова кружилась от запаха сладких духов. Как назло, вспомнился тот чертов обыск. И как ему хотелось прикоснуться к обнаженной коже мисс Эмили… И как… О, Господи! Бежать было некуда, но Питер все равно не сдавался:  
– Очень, мисс.  
– Не может этого быть! – Эмили шагнула вперед, и теперь стояла почти вплотную. Подняла голову и, кажется, даже встала на цыпочки, потому что ее губы вдруг оказались так близко… – Думаю, что у нас с тобой может случиться только хорошее, – прошептала, и от коснувшегося подбородка горячего дыхания у Питера будто оборвалось что-то внутри. – Очень хорошее.  
И он, уже успевший позабыть, когда в последний раз сжимал в объятиях даже кухарку, не то что такую девушку, позорно капитулировал. Глухо застонав, Питер сгреб Эмили в охапку. К его удивлению, она даже не пыталась вырваться. Наоборот: прижалась сильнее, обняла, а когда он, почти сходя с ума от невозможности, нереальности всего этого, полез к ней под юбку, прерывисто вздохнула и прошептала:  
– Да, да! Ты… А-ах! Ты настоящий мужчина!  
  
***  
  
«И покрепче запереть двери», – вспомнились Филиппу слова судьи. Он провернул в замке ключ… и тут же повернул обратно. Нет уж, не сможет он сидеть тут до завтра!  
  
– Мисс Клейторн! Откройте, пожалуйста!  
И снова его впустили не сразу. Кажется, Вера успела не только запереться, но и придвинуть к двери что-то тяжелое.  
– Мистер Ломбард? Что-то случилось? – на ней была все та же ночная рубашка, что и утром. Волосы распущены, на щеке – маленькое пятнышко зубной пасты, так и хочется протянуть руку, стереть.  
– Нет, еще нет. И надеюсь… Уверен, что не случится, – твердо сказал он. Так хотелось передать мисс Клейторн свою надежду, уверенность, что все будет хорошо. Что они обязательно все разгадают и отсюда выберутся, что все, что сегодня случилось, включая этот глупый обыск, было не напрасно. Что больше никто из них не умрет.  
  
А еще ему просто хотелось быть рядом с ней, улыбаться в ответ на ее улыбку, встречаться взглядом с ее – серьезным, внимательным. Показалось, или там на мгновение промелькнуло что-то еще? Что-то созвучное его желанию быть еще ближе, как можно ближе: до соприкосновения взглядов, ладоней… губ?  
Она ответила на его поцелуй, ответила так горячо, будто сама давно этого желала. Желала с первой минуты их знакомства и полушутливого узнавания: надо же, и вы здесь, не слишком приятный попутчик? Или с первого серьезного разговора? С ее рассказа-признания? Он был уверен, что только ему, никому больше она так не доверяла. А может…  
  
Вера отстранилась, резко и почти испуганно. Да что такое, он же ничего… Пока ничего не сделал?  
– Мистер Ломбард… Вам лучше уйти.  
– Да вот черта с два. – Голова все еще кружилась. – Мне совершенно точно лучше остаться. Послушайте, мисс Клейторн! – повысил голос он, заметив, что она хочет возразить. – Я не смогу, не-смо-гу оставить вас одну, зная, что по дому ходит этот мерзавец с моим пистолетом! Выгоните – буду ночевать у вас под дверью. Но я прошу вас… Обещаю, что больше и не подумаю руки распускать!  
– Правда обещаете? – тихо спросила и, не дождавшись ответа, кивнула: – Тогда оставайтесь. Тем более, нам многое нужно обсудить.  
  
***  
  
Судья Уоргрейв откинул покрывало на кровати. Вытряхнул на ладонь таблетку с обезболивающим. Подумав, добавил еще одну. Надо же, еще неделю назад одной на сутки хватало, а сейчас… Когда там была последняя – утром или в обед?  
  
Подошел к окну и замер, вглядываясь в бушевавший за ним шторм. Да, лодка совершенно точно придет еще не скоро. Никто не решится выйти в море в такую погоду, как никто сегодня ночью не решится выглянуть из комнаты. Кроме убийцы?  
  
Ставни скрипели под порывами ветра, надрывно, будто еще немного – и их сорвет, унесет далеко-далеко в море, а стекло рассыплется крошевом мелких осколков. Когда-то в детстве он страшно боялся такого. Боялся в холодные зимние дни даже подходить к окнам, потому что верил, что если не выдержит, если разлетится последняя – и такая хрупкая – преграда между ним и зимней стужей, то в комнату влетят сани Снежной Королевы, а в его сердце навечно поселится кусок льда.  
Уоргрейв машинально прижал руку к груди и усмехнулся: там и правда что-то кольнуло. Нет уж, точно не осколок волшебного зеркала! И даже не «предчувствие».  
«Возраст», как уверяют коллеги их бестолкового доктора. Возраст и болезни – от этих убийц не прятаться, их не наказать.  
  
А ведь ничего тогда, в детстве, не случилось. Сделанные на совесть окна и ставни выдержали… Впрочем, всегда находились те, кто уверял, будто сердце у «судьи-вешателя» ледяное, не ведавшее никогда ни человеческих чувств, ни страстей.  
Глупцы! Да что они знали? Что могли знать о настоящей, подлинной страсти!  
  
Уоргрейв втянул в себя воздух и медленно выдохнул: сперва осторожно, чтобы не потревожить притаившуюся боль. Потом смелее, глубже. Вроде отпустило, можно и ложиться. Как же все интересно складывалось: одинокий дом, затаившийся в каждом углу страх, буря за окном. Замершие в ожидании своей участи фигурки на столе.  
  
«Девять негритят, поев, клевали носом…»  
  
***  
  
Вера поставила на стол чашку с чаем, зачем-то потуже затянула пояс халата. Какая… странная ночь! Это их расследование, чай с галетами, шум бури за окном. В поместье Хэмилтонов шторма ощущались иначе: сильнее всего шумели деревья в парке. А здесь поневоле вспоминаются рыбацкие легенды о неупокоенных душах тех, кто ушел в море навсегда.  
  
– Значит, мы ищем мотив? – уточнил Ломбард.  
– Именно. А еще «возможность» – в том числе и поговорить с теми, кто считал нас виновными. Думаю, с нее и стоит начать – потому что здесь мы, по крайней мере, не сразу вступим в область догадок.  
  
Начали они с Ломбардом именно с того, о чем зашла речь… «Пока ты разглядывала его плавки», – услужливо подсказал внутренний голос, но Вера его поправила: «Во время поиска пистолета». Вспомнили, как успели исключить из списка подозреваемых тех, кому эта затея не по карману: Роджерсов, Веру, Мостона… и, кажется, всё?  
– И вас, мистер Ломбард, – напомнила она. – Вы же сами сказали как-то, что вам не на что было даже пообедать?  
– А вы мне поверили?  
«Хороший вопрос, – усмехнулась про себя Вера. – Только задаваться им нужно было до того, как я открыла вам дверь».  
– Да. В тот момент, когда решила, что Оним – это не вы. Кстати, и мотива у вас наверняка нет, – сказала больше для себя, чтобы себя убедить, найти хоть один _настоящий_ факт в пользу того, что Ломбарду можно доверять. «Можно», а не просто «очень хочется».  
– Согласен. При всем желании не могу придумать причину, которая подвигла бы меня устроить этот спектакль с детской считалкой в главной роли. Кстати, кто – вы говорили – у нас любитель театра? Мисс «Я-соврала-о-своем-имени и еще бог знает, о чем»?  
– Если вы об Эмили, то ее я тоже предлагаю исключить, – твердо сказала Вера.  
– Вот как? Теперь она вам нравится?  
– Она уж точно не похожа на убийцу. Хотя… среди тех, кто здесь собрался, для меня никто не похож, – развела руками она. – А для вас?  
– А для меня все похожи, – ответил Ломбард. – По крайней мере, пока не найдем того одного… или двоих.  
– Вы правы. Давайте рассматривать только факты.  
  
К сожалению, именно фактов у них было немного. Самым полезным оказался рассказ Веры о ее бывшем любимом, Хьюго Хэмилтоне. Все годы, прошедшие с дня смерти племянника, тот провел за границей. Значит, Оним тоже должен был на какое-то время отправиться в путешествие. Таким образом, это снова подтверждало невиновность дворецкого и его жены. Та, убежденная, что вдали от родной деревни ее силы идут на убыль, даже на эту работу согласилась с трудом. А уж о том, чтобы куда-то уехать из Англии, она и помыслить не могла.  
Мостон в последние десять лет безвылазно жил в восточной части Девона вместе с покойным Макартуром, несколько раз в год сопровождая его в Лондон на встречи ветеранского клуба. Вера с облегчением вычеркнула его из списка подозреваемых: очень уж не хотелось, чтобы Онимом оказался именно этот человек, с первого взгляда производивший впечатление честного и доброго.  
Так же, как ей не хотелось, чтобы им оказался Ломбард – как раз поездивший по свету много и подолгу. «Зато у него нет мотива, – повторяла она снова и снова. – Ему плевать на все, кроме своих интересов… Ну, или денег… Или еще чего-нибудь. Но на "воздаяние каждому по делам его" точно плевать!»  
  
– Кстати, если нам не подходят те, кто не выезжал за пределы Англии, можем вычеркнуть и Блора, – предложил Ломбард.  
– Почему?  
– Да потому что из него путешественник, как из меня монахиня. Он позеленел, стоило лодке отойти на дюжину ярдов от берега, а потом, если помните, всю дорогу «душу изливал», перегнувшись через борт. А здесь из туалета не вылезает, несмотря на то, что за столом каждый кусок изучает чуть ли не через лупу. И вечером выговаривал миссис Роджерс, что вчера кровать была слишком мягкая, он полночи не мог заснуть. Так что я не могу даже представить себе Блора, скажем, в корабельной каюте – особенно учитывая, что у него вряд ли хватило бы денег на первый класс.  
  
Впрочем, полностью Блора исключить не удалось: слишком много говорило не в его пользу: он (как и Эмили) приехал на остров под выдуманным именем, вечно совал нос в чужие дела и вещи… а о своих финансовых трудностях мог и соврать. Единственное, что они никак не могли придумать – зачем это все ему. «Мотив».  
Зато для Уоргрейва он придумался моментально: разве не прямая работа судьи – наказание преступников? И если он в какой-то момент решил, что неправильно оставлять без последствий «недоказуемые» убийства… А еще он был богат и по долгу службы общался с людьми из разных слоев общества.  
  
– Так же, как с ними общаются врачи, медсестры, прислуга, полицейские или…  
– Наемники? – напомнил Ломбард, когда Вера запнулась.  
– Или секретари и гувернантки. Но мы их, кажется, уже исключили вместе со слугами и, – она усмехнулась, – наемником. Кстати, вас не настораживает, что двое из девяти предполагаемых «информаторов» имели отношение к медицине?  
– Значит, вы по-прежнему считаете виновным доктора, – догадался он.  
– А вы – нет?  
– Допустим. Он богат, вполне мог путешествовать и имел возможность узнать о каждой из упомянутых Онимом смертей и поговорить с теми, кто знал «виновников». Но опять же: если он все это затеял – то зачем?!  
– Чужая душа – потемки, – вздохнула Вера. И тут ее осенило: – А если он хотел убить только Эмили? Я как-то читала книгу, в которой убийца совершил несколько похожих преступлений, чтобы полиция решила, что это дело рук маньяка. На самом же деле он просто хотел избавиться от жены, а остальные трупы были нужны для отвода глаз.  
– Интересная мысль. Но… как-то слишком сложно: узнавать подробности совершенных бог знает когда недоказанных преступлений; расспрашивать о тех, кого хочешь обвинить; рассказывать о себе то, что наверняка предпочел бы не вспоминать. Готовить к приезду гостей весь этот остров – с ловушками, загадками и тайниками – в одном из которых наверняка сейчас лежит мой пистолет и бутылочка с ядом. И все только для того, чтобы прибить надоевшую любовницу? Куда проще было бы стукнуть ее по голове и сбросить труп в Темзу. А следом – пару-тройку уличных шлюх. Вот вам и готовый «маньяк» с жертвами. И полиция, и журналисты наверняка ухватились бы за эту версию, еще и Джека Потрошителя приплели. Нет, не похоже.  
– А Эмили – похоже? Вы ведь до сих пор ее подозреваете?  
Ломбард даже на стуле подпрыгнул:  
– Да что она вам такого наговорила, что вы ее защищаете? И где уверенность, что она не соврала – так же, как в самом начале соврала об имени?  
Вера почувствовала, что краснеет.  
– То, что она мне рассказала… о таких вещах женщины обычно не врут. И ни в коем случае не говорят об этом с мужчинами! – быстро добавила, прежде чем Ломбард успел хоть о чем-то спросить. – И, кстати, после… _тех событий_ она больше не любит театр. Так что вряд ли идея этой «пьесы» принадлежала ей. А еще, одной из жертв могла стать ее собака! Вам опять смешно?  
– Нет, вовсе нет. Вы правы: кто же захочет убить собственную собаку? Это же… не жена какая-нибудь и даже не любовница. Вот только как она могла предусмотреть, что стакан разобьется, а эта любопытная собачонка решит сунуть туда нос?  
Вера задумалась, потом неуверенно сказала:  
– Знаете… Только не смейтесь, мистер Ломбард… – Тот заверил, что и не подумает, что бы она ни сказала. – Если бы я планировала всё это, я бы постаралась предусмотреть любую неожиданность. И если бы у меня была собака, которая везде лезет и ничего не пропускает мимо рта, я бы не взяла ее с собой в тот вечер. Да, нельзя было предсказать, что бокал разобьется… но что не разобьется, тоже нельзя!  
– Понимаю, – кивнул он. – кто угодно мог уронить бокал случайно…  
– Или намеренно! Вот, скажем, если бы выпить предложил не генерал, а вы или Блор? И не только судье, но и остальным тоже? Или если бы на острове оказались все, кого перечислил Оним – в том числе и молодой аристократ Энтони Марстон? Он уж точно мог бы выбрать среди присутствовавших самую красивую девушку! Начать за ней ухаживать, предложить выпить вместе… И, знай она, что в бокале яд… конечно, она могла бы притвориться, что пьет, но куда проще было бы… Ой!  
И Вера, снова вспомнив ту, уже миллион раз мысленно просмотренную сцену, умолкла, потрясенно уставившись на Ломбарда. Кажется, он правильно понял ее замешательство.  
– Да-да, именно! Вы просто великолепны, моя дорогая мисс Холмс!  
– О боже, мистер Ломбард! Не может этого…  
– Или может. Конечно, всегда остается шанс, что это просто случайное совпадение. Но, скорей всего, мы только что получили последний кусочек паззла.  
  
– Значит, все-таки судья. Поверить не могу! Мы должны немедленно рассказать все остальным!  
Ломбард улыбнулся:  
– Мисс Клейторн… сейчас три часа ночи. Вы правда хотите бегать по коридору, стучать во все двери и орать, что мы только что вычислили убийцу? Может, все-таки подождем до утра? Надеюсь, все достаточно напуганы, чтобы не только запереть двери на ключ, но, по вашему примеру, подпереть чем-нибудь тяжелым.  
– Да-да, вы правы… конечно же…  
– Думаю, вам пора спать. Набирайтесь сил – а уже утром пойдем пугать остальных.  
– А как же вы?  
Он пожал плечами:  
– Я солдат, мне не привыкать к бессонным ночам.  
  
Усталость вдруг накатила, будто только и ждала этой минуты. Вера присела на кровать, взялась за пояс халата… но тут же передумала:  
– Мистер Ломбард! Знаете… сидеть всю ночь на стуле вовсе необязательно.  
– Но кровать только одна.  
– Мы поместимся.  
– Вот как? – Он улыбнулся, но без привычного сарказма и даже несколько растерянно. – Вы мне _настолько_ доверяете?  
– А разве можно доверять «не настолько»? Тут уже – или да, или нет.  
  
Вера подвинулась к тому краю, что ближе к окну, отвернулась и почувствовала, как кровать прогнулась под тяжестью улегшегося рядом Ломбарда. Секунда – и чертово воображение подкинуло картинку: как он вжимает в кровать ее саму – распаленную, отчаянно желающую большего… Да что за черт! Еще немного – и он будет вынужден спасаться бегством от ее притязаний!  
  
– Не спится?  
– Нет, – соврала она.  
На самом деле спать хотелось. Но еще больше хотелось «не спать». Снова и снова слышать его голос – то задумчивый, то насмешливый. Хотелось смотреть на него, улыбаться шуткам и хмуриться, когда казалось, что шутки заходят уж слишком далеко. И чувствовать, как замирает сердце от его улыбки и восхищенного «мисс Холмс».  
Вера повернулась к Ломбарду: тот тоже не раздевался, так и лежал поверх одеяла.  
– Этот шторм за окном… Слышите, как ветер завывает? В деревне на берегу залива… Ну, там, где я жила четыре года назад… Местные рыбаки верили, что это стонут души утонувших; тех, кто не вернулся домой.  
К ее удивлению, Ломбард не улыбнулся и даже не кивнул. Поёжился, будто в комнате вдруг похолодало, и с неожиданной злостью ответил:  
– Могу себе представить. Чертовы суеверия! Просто невероятно, до чего люди любят пугать себя и других!  
– И кто же вас испугал? – спросила Вера, все еще уверенная, что он только посмеется над этим глупым предположением. Даже добавила чуть тише: – Это вообще возможно?  
– Еще как. Даже сейчас. Или вы не верите, что у каждого из нас есть ахиллесова пята? Есть тот… Нечто, ради чего… Вы правда не хотите спать, мисс Клейторн?  
Глаза у Веры давно слипались, и она честно ответила:  
– Хочу. Но еще больше я хочу услышать вашу историю. Что именно произошло там, в буше?  
– То есть, версия «этот мерзавец, Ломбард, хладнокровно обрек на смерть двадцать человек», вас не устраивает?  
– Это версия Онима. А я хочу узнать вашу. Кем были эти туземцы? Когда генерал спросил, как вы могли бросить на произвол судьбы ваших людей, вы не стали спорить! Это был ваш отряд?  
– До чего же вы догадливы, мисс Холмс! – покачал головой он. – Да, это был мой отряд. Этих болванов – почти не обученных, понимавших по-английски два слова через третье – отправили к нам «дружественные племена» с востока. Что-то вроде младших сыновей наших дворян – на которых и состояние дробить жалко, и надо куда-то пристроить. Некоторые из них делали неплохую карьеру в британской армии, даже до высших офицерских чинов дослуживались. Но «моим» не повезло.  
  
Он рассказывал, как получил перевод в маленький гарнизон в Южной Африке. Военный городок: несколько акров земли, отвоеванной у окружавшего их бесконечного кустарника и обнесенной забором. Центральная площадь и ведущая от нее к воротам единственная улица, на которой казарма, несколько офицерских домов, клуб и бордель.  
Уже через месяц-другой все виды местных развлечений надоедают, и остается только ждать такую редкую в этих краях почту, лезть от скуки на стены или… развлекать себя и других байками с местным колоритом.  
  
– Особенно все любили рассказывать о потерявшихся в буше экспедициях или группах солдат. Ночью, у костра, даже самые смелые вздрагивали, представляя себе, как несколько человек ходят среди совершенно одинаковых кустов, не представляя, где они, как туда попали. И ничего вокруг – только чертовы кусты, на которых даже листья несъедобны: или ядовиты или больше похожи на колючки. И высоченная сухая трава. Они бродят там, не зная, сколько до ближайшего человеческого жилья: день пути или месяц. На них нападают дикари из враждебных племен, охотятся змеи и хищники, а сами они при все желании не могут найти ничего, что утолило бы голод. Сначала кончаются продукты, потом они дерутся за последние капли воды, а потом… Потом их кости находит другая экспедиция, и с удивлением и ужасом понимает, что следы зубов на некоторых из них принадлежат вовсе не хищникам.  
– И вы в это верили?  
– Тогда еще не очень. Когда смотришь из-за забора, надежно защищающего твой кусочек цивилизации от окружающей дикости, все кажется несерьезным.  
  
И он продолжил рассказ о своей первой вылазке «за забор». О том, как был уверен, что все пройдет гладко: они доберутся до протекавшей в сотне миль от гарнизона реки, встретят там пароход (на нем обычно доставляли почту, а в этот раз должен был прибыть молодой офицер на замену уволившемуся) и максимум через неделю вернутся обратно.  
– Возможно, мне следовало отложить начало похода, а то и вовсе вернуться – как только понял, что все с самого начала пошло не так. Уже в первую ночь испортилась погода, ветром сдуло несколько палаток. Большинство наших отделалось ссадинами, а вот проводнику не повезло: получил камнем по ноге. Впрочем, он уверял, что это ерунда. Привязал к пострадавшей голени какие-то листья и, хоть и прихрамывая, повел нас вперед.  
  
Еще через два дня пути выяснилось, что нога у проводника не просто слегка опухла, а сломана, но возвращаться было уже поздно. Когда дошли до той деревни, что была возле реки, у него начался жар, и пришлось его оставить под присмотром местной то ли знахарки, то ли колдуньи. Больше никого, готового проводить их вглубь материка, Ломбард не нашел, и пришлось возвращаться самим.  
  
– То, что мы заблудились, я понял уже на третий день. Еще через два подошли к концу продукты. Вернее, я понял, что, если их и дальше делить на двадцать три человека, то хватит максимум на сутки. Если очень экономить – на двое-трое. А этой траве конца не было! Наши следы исчезали, стоило сделать шаг в сторону. В лесу хоть можно было бы делать зарубки на деревьях, а здесь… чертовы кусты и чертова трава кругом, в любую сторону и до самого горизонта! Тут хочешь-не хочешь, а вспомнишь все эти байки.  
Ломбард помрачнел. Вера хотела спросить, что же дальше, но промолчала, опасаясь, что он, вплотную приблизившийся к самой неприятной части своей истории, снова замкнется.  
– И тогда я испугался. Вернее, запаниковал. Кроме меня, в отряде было еще двое белых: мой помощник и тот офицер, которого мы встретили на пристани. Я поговорил с ними… Ночью, велев остальным сидеть на месте, охранять тюки с почтой и ждать нашего возвращения, мы ушли втроем, прихватив остатки провизии. Троим ее должно было хватить надолго. Через неделю… да, точно – через неделю, хотя к тому времени мы уже потеряли счет дням, – мы вышли к еще одной деревне. А уже оттуда вернулись «домой».  
  
В этот раз Ломбард замолчал так надолго, что Вере все-таки пришлось спросить, что же дальше.  
  
– А дальше было внутреннее расследование. Выясняли, каким образом двадцать человек бесследно исчезли в буше. Хотя нет, потом их нашли, но в живых уже не было никого. Тем не менее, – он горько усмехнулся, – мои действия признали правильными. Жизни белых, тем более – офицеров, сочли куда более важными, чем каких-то солдат – «дикарей». И, надо сказать, тогда меня этот вердикт вполне устраивал.  
– А сейчас?  
Он будто не услышал вопроса.  
– Я был их командиром, должен был защищать всех тех, кто мне доверился. Действительно всех, а не только «более ценных».  
– Сейчас бы вы так не поступили?  
Он медленно покачал головой.  
– К сожалению, некоторых вещей не исправить. Но тут, думаю, вы вполне можете меня понять.  
Вере казалось, что она и правда может.  
  
– А те двое… ну, с которыми вы вместе выбирались?.. – начала она.  
– Решение принимал я. Я, не они.  
– Я не о том. Вы же общались… ну, потом? Они хорошо вас знали?  
– Нет! – ответил он так громко, что Вера подпрыгнула. – Нет, никто из них не мог ничего рассказать Ониму. Ни один из них!  
– Но почему вы так?..  
– «Так уверен»? – Ломбард усмехнулся. – Мы воевали вместе. Побывали не в одной стычке. Я точно был уверен: если что – они прикроют меня. И они наверняка ждали от меня того же. Знаете, мисс Клейторн… если рядом с тобой нет никого, кому ты можешь доверять, кто всегда прикроет твою спину… Значит, все, за что ты воюешь – бессмысленно. Да и вся твоя жизнь – тоже бессмысленна.  
  
– А здесь вы, значит, решили доверится мне? – помолчав, спросила она.  
– Выходит, так. – Вспышка гнева Ломбарда закончилась так же внезапно, как и началась, и теперь он снова улыбался.  
– Ну что ж… Постараюсь вас не подвести, мистер Ломбард.  
– Тогда уж «Филипп», – тихо предложил он.  
– «Вера». Хотя… «мисс Холмс» мне тоже очень нравится.  
– Спокойной ночи, Вера.  
– Спокойной ночи.  
  
***  
  
Вера проснулась, но сначала просто лежала, прислушиваясь к завываниям ветра за окном. Казалось, за ночь буря только усилилась. Потом осознала, куда именно она так удобно прислонилась лбом, к чему… вернее, к кому прижалась всем телом. И замерла.  
«Нет-нет, господи, какое позорище! Как же я могла?!»  
Она лежала, уткнувшись носом в грудь Ломбар… ах да – Филиппа. Теперь его точно можно так называть даже вслух, а не только мысленно, что она порой делала со вчерашнего дня. Сейчас он тоже проснется, заметит… трудно не заметить, когда тебя мало того, что обнимают, так еще и ногу на бедро закидывают! А если попробовать потихоньку отодвинуться? Или не стоит? Во-первых, все равно не получится это сделать, не разбудив его, а во-вторых… так приятнее.  
  
– Доброе утро, Вера.  
– Д-да-а… То есть, конечно, доброе утро! – и быстро отодвинулась как можно дальше, только бы он не решил... не подумал, что она... – И-извини, я не хотела… то есть…  
– Ничего. Во сне люди часто себя не контролируют, делают то, чего хочет тело, а не разум. Но то, чего хочет твое… мне нравится.  
И желание извиняться пропало напрочь. Он хоть иногда может обойтись без дурацких шуток?!  
  
Впрочем, собирались – Вера торопливо натягивала юбку и блузку, Филипп обувался – в какой-то неловкой тишине.  
  
– Ну что, идем, доложим всем о результатах расследования?  
– Думаешь, нам поверят? Все наши «улики» в лучшем случае косвенные. Честно говоря, мне сейчас вообще кажется, что мы все придумали.  
– Лучше косвенные, чем никаких. Выше нос, мисс Холмс! Пошли, выведем на чистую воду старого пройдоху. Больше здесь никто не умрет.  
  
– Не-е-ет!!! – донеслось вдруг из коридора. И тут же – стук упавшего на пол подноса, звон разбившегося стекла и отчаянный, пронзительный женский визг.


	10. Chapter 10

Судья Уоргрейв… Вернее, труп судьи Уоргрейва лежал поперек кровати, укрытый – на манер судейской мантии – сорванной с окна темно-красной шторой. На голове – криво нахлобученный парик. Филипп вспомнил, что видел его во время обыска. Еще удивился: зачем это судье, который, по его словам, приехал на остров отдыхать? Но списал всё на старческие причуды. Рядом, около плеча, валялся шприц – видимо, тот самый, что пропал из саквояжа доктора, а на полу – темный пузырек с остатками жидкости.  
  
Миссис Роджерс – а именно на ее вопль все и прибежали – сейчас рыдала в объятиях супруга.  
  
Милочка с громким лаем носилась вокруг, стараясь допрыгнуть и цапнуть Уоргрейва за ногу. Склонившийся над телом Армстронг обернулся к Эмили, буркнул:  
– Да убери ты эту собаку! Хотя бы из уважения к покойному!  
– Думаю, ему уже все равно, – бесцветным голосом ответила Эмили. В отличие от остальных женщин (да и Блора с Роджерсом), глаз она от безжизненного тела не отводила. Потянулась было к завернувшемуся углу шторы-мантии – видимо, чтобы поправить, но тут же передумала. Поёжилась, обхватила себя руками: то ли халатик «одно название» совсем не грел, то ли стало не по себе.  
– Тогда из уважения ко мне! – сердито предложил доктор. – Или, учитывая, с кем и как ты провела ночь, об этом не стоит даже упоминать?  
  
Филипп не знал, осталась ли у Эмили хоть капля уважения к человеку, именем которого она еще недавно представлялась, но с кем она провела эту ночь, догадаться было нетрудно: взъерошенный Питер в криво застегнутой рубашке маячил рядом. А темный синяк-засос на шее девушки яснее ясного говорил, чем именно эти двое занимались.  
  
– Прекратите оба, – Блор перевел взгляд с доктора на Эмили и скривился, будто у него разом заболели все зубы. – Вы можете… хотя бы не сейчас?!  
– Я – да. – Эмили опустилась на колени, подхватила Милочку и тут же вышла из комнаты. Питер, чуть поколебавшись, пошел за ней.  
  
Армстронг выпустил руку судьи, на которой в последние минут пять надеялся найти пульс.  
– Да, несомненно. Он мертв.  
Осторожно снял с его головы и брезгливо отбросил в сторону парик. Повернул ее, демонстрируя остальным крошечное пятнышко от укола на шее, с темной капелькой запекшейся крови.  
– Опять цианид? – спросил Филипп. На Веру он старался не смотреть. Черт, неужели они во всем ошиблись?! А ведь еще четверть часа назад их выводы казались единственно верными, а все «косвенные улики» – полностью обличающими черные замыслы Уоргрейва. Но теперь тот устроил себе лучшее в мире «алиби» – смерть. «Девять негритят, поев, клевали носом. Один не смог проснуться, их осталось восемь».  
Вернее, ему устроили. Кто-то из оставшихся. Из тех восьми человек, которые сейчас – искренне или притворно – ужасались постигшей его участи.  
  
Доктор, будто опомнившись, понюхал иглу шприца, поморщился:  
– Он самый. – Подобрал валявшийся на полу пузырек, тоже поднес к носу. – Оним набрал его отсюда, сделал укол, натянул на судью все эти тряпки... Брр! – его передернуло.  
– Ну что ж, наш дорогой хозяин, по крайней мере, верен традициям, – усмехнулся Блор. Повернулся к Роджерсам: – Это же вы его нашли?  
Дворецкий кивнул:  
– Этти нашла. Заглянула в его комнату…  
– Зачем? – Хором спросили Блор и Армстронг.  
– Ну… это… – растерялся Роджерс. Осторожно потряс жену за плечо: – Этти! Этти, ты меня слышишь? И правда – зачем ты к нему пошла?  
  
В завываниях миссис Роджерс Филлипу почти удалось разобрать «Са-ам… попр… си-и-ил!» Но вот она немного успокоилась и стала рассказывать уже понятнее:  
– Мистер Уоргрейв вчера подошел ко мне… вчера, перед ужином. Спросил, когда мы с Томасом встаем, а я ответила, что когда в шесть, когда позже, но раз завтрак готовить не надо… Он и попросил разбудить его в семь… И ча-аю принести-и-и! – миссис Роджерс снова протяжно всхлипнула, но муж похлопал ее по спине, и она немного спокойнее продолжила: – Сказал, что хочет посидеть, подумать спокойно. Сказал: «Пока никто не орёт», – и она укоризненно взглянула сперва на Армстронга, потом на дверь, за которой скрылись Эмили и Питер.  
– Так, хорошо. А дальше?  
– Ну так… стучу я утром к нему… не открывает! Я – сильнее. Думала, проснется. Нет, молчит. Ну я и открыла своим ключом. Побоялась, что если не добужусь – потом… рассе-е-ердится! – И она снова безутешно разрыдалась.  
  
– Значит, у вас был мастер-ключ? – уточнил Филипп, когда плач сменился всхлипами.  
– Ну так… Я ж хожу везде, прибираю.  
– А у кого еще он был? У вашего мужа?  
– Да нет, вроде? Томас, один же ключ был, так?  
Роджер подтвердил: да, в сопроводительном письме ключ, подходящий к любой из комнат, был только один, и они решили, что Этель он нужнее.  
– Ну разве что у мистера Онима еще… – начал он, но тут же, охнув, умолк. Обвел остальных растерянным взглядом, будто стараясь понять, кто именно из оставшихся в живых – хозяин дома, Оним.  
  
– Кстати, Армстронг, что вы собираетесь делать с остатками яда? – спросил Филипп, когда они, правильно уложив тело судьи на кровати и прикрыв той же шторой, закрыли за собой дверь его комнаты.  
– Вылить в канализацию, разумеется, – вскинул голову тот. – Совершенно не хочется, чтобы Оним снова выкрал его и использовал «по назначению».  
– Прекрасная мысль, – кивнул Блор. – Надеюсь, вы не возражаете, если мы тоже захотим присутствовать при этом знаменательном событии?  
Доктор поджал губы, но от «почетного экскорта» не отказался.  
  
***  
  
– Это все так… – Вера покачала головой, видимо, не в силах продолжить.  
– «Странно»?  
– Жутко. Господи, я же… Мы были уверены!  
– Что ж, значит, мы ошиблись. Судья ни при чем, вечная ему память, зато кто-то из оставшихся... Какие будут идеи, мисс Холмс?  
– Не надо меня так называть, – жалобно попросила Вера. – Великий детектив со стыда бы сгорел! Так ужасно ошибиться! А идеи… Может, дворецкий?  
– Роджерс? – удивился Филипп. – Но почему?  
– Потому что во всех плохих детективах, когда автор заходит в тупик, он делает убийцей именно дворецкого. Еще идеи нужны? Если да, то – Мостон.  
– Потому что в хороших детективах убийца – именно тот, на кого меньше всего думаешь?  
Вера кивнула, но даже не улыбнулась.  
– Я зашла в тупик, Филипп. Плохой из меня сыщик! Я не знаю, на кого еще подумать. У кого действительно есть алиби на эту ночь, а кто просто врет? Конечно, можно назвать еще одно имя, и даже найти «неопровержимые» доказательства… Чтобы полчаса спустя, выйдя за дверь, наткнуться уже на его труп?! Мне страшно, господи, как же мне страшно!  
– Страшно снова ошибиться? Подвести других? – Филипп сел рядом. Подумав, обнял за плечи. Захочет отодвинуться – ничего, пускай. Но Вера не стала высвобождаться, даже сама его обняла, уткнулась носом в грудь, будто надеясь спрятаться: от ужасных новостей, от мучительного ожидания своей или чужой смерти... от необходимости принимать решения.  
– Да. Знаешь… Мне здесь все время кажется, что история повторяется. Снова от меня, от моих знаний и умений зависит чужая жизнь, а я слишком глупа, бесполезна, ни на что не способна!  
– Вера, послушай меня! – он старался, чтобы голос звучал так твердо и требовательно, чтобы она, растерянная и перепуганная, все же прислушалась. Сработало: Вера подняла голову, взглянула с интересом. – Ничего и никогда не повторяется! И ты вовсе не бесполезна. Все могут ошибаться, но главное при этом – не останавливаться. Так что… успокойся. Поверь в себя. Потому что я в тебя верю. И ты справишься, я точно знаю это. _Мы_ справимся, – уже тише сказал он.  
Коснулся губами ее щеки… Вера повернула голову, и их губы встретились. На этот раз она отстраняться не стала.  
  
– Спасибо, – тихо сказала, когда они нашли в себе силы прервать поцелуй.  
– За что?  
– За всё. Я… пришла в себя. Давай думать дальше.  
И тут же перешла к делу:  
– Кстати, среди тех, у кого на эту ночь нет алиби, наш главный после судьи подозреваемый – Армстронг. И, насколько я помню, именно он первым оказался возле тела?  
– Сразу после миссис Роджерс. Потом выскочили мы и Блор – до сих пор помню, как он на нас вытаращился. Будто привидение увидел, а не двух человек, которые провели ночь в одной комнате. Роджерс явился, стоило нам войти в комнату, а последними прибежали Питер и Эмили, причем выглядели они так, будто их прервали "в процессе". Так что у этих двоих наверняка тоже алиби на эту ночь.  
  
***  
  
К тому времени, когда внизу ударил гонг, собирая всех (как они очень надеялись) на завтрак, Вера с Филиппом не слишком продвинулись в своих поисках. Да, среди тех, кто провел эту ночь в одиночестве, самым виновным казался Армстронг. Но… теперь у них было куда меньше уверенности в своих выводах, чем прошлой ночью – в виновности судьи, чье тело сейчас остывало через две комнаты от них. Его убили, сделав укол цианида. Кто среди обитателей острова умел обращаться со шприцем? Доктор? Безусловно. А еще медсестра, гувернантка и бывшая сиделка при тяжело больной. Ах да, у медсестры, гувернантки и сиделки – алиби!  
И если в себе и Филиппе Вера еще была уверена, то почему они должны исключать тех, других? Пусть даже их невиновность подтверждает «вторая половина»? Взять хотя бы Роджерсов: они всегда друг за друга держатся и, конечно же, каждый из них мог сказать что угодно, чтобы выгородить супруга. Они их уже исключили из подозреваемых? Возможно, зря: кто сказал, что у Онима нет помощников? А кто лучше всего выполнит любое указание и сохранит твои тайны, чем пара верных слуг?  
  
– Или взять Эмили – да, теперь я тоже начала ее подозревать. Она всю ночь провела не одна? Ни разу не вышла из комнаты? А кто это подтверждает? Слепо влюблённый в нее Мостон? Или я не права?  
– Согласен, – кивнул Филипп. – Если бы ты укокошила судью и тебе понадобилось алиби… Я бы его подтвердил. Но я точно знаю, что ты не убивала, – быстро добавил он, но Вера только рукой махнула: спасибо, очень помог!  
  
– А знаешь, мисс Холмс, – сказал Филипп, когда они шли к лестнице. Вера поморщилась, но промолчала. – Раз уж дедуктивные методы нам не помогли – может, стоит еще раз поговорить с остальными?  
– Зачем? Вчера они и так рассказали все, что сочли нужным. И кто-то из них соврал. Что помешает ему соврать еще раз – сегодня?  
– Вчера они уже успели успокоиться после смерти генерала. А сейчас все взвинчены. Включая – как мне кажется – убийцу. В таком состоянии сложнее врать. Зато можно вспомнить что-нибудь, что раньше казалось несущественным. Так что пошли – расспросим их обо всем, что знают и не знают. Скажем, сразу после завтрака. Идет?  
Вера согласилась – а что им еще оставалось?  
  
***  
  
Конечно, ни один из них не рассчитывал, что все моментально проникнутся важностью их расследования и начнут наперебой припоминать все, что упустили вчера. Но что на них сразу же набросятся с обвинениями… Ладно, Вера сама подвергала сомнению правдивость слов Мостона и миссис Роджерс – что ни Эмили, ни Томас Роджерс за всю ночь ни на минуту не покидали комнату. Но что ей так неприятно будет услышать: «Да еще бы она не подтвердила невиновность Ломбарда – достаточно вспомнить, где он провел эту ночь!» – не подумала. Вера представила, как глупо прозвучит ее: «Но между нами ничего не было!» – и не стала оправдываться. Еще и краской залилась, что наверняка подтвердило подозрения Блора: и что они с Филиппом ночью времени не теряли, и что она врет, выгораживая его.  
  
Впрочем, помощь пришла оттуда, откуда она совсем не ожидала:  
– Вы переходите все границы, мистер Блор! – сказал Армстронг, брезгливо оттопырив губу. И тот вдруг смутился и, пробормотав извинения, сел на место. Доктор же моментально накинулся на Филиппа. Сначала припомнил ему пропажу пистолета:  
– Шприц с ядом использовали, что у нас теперь на очереди? Ах да: наш дорогой мистер Ломбард обеспечил Онима оружием! Ну, или хорошо его припрятал. Сколько выстрелов убийца сможет сделать, пока патроны не кончатся? Шесть? Больше?  
– Десять, – хмуро ответил Филипп. – Так что можете не экономить.  
Доктор состроил оскорбленную мину, но спорить не стал. Только буркнул:  
– Еще лучше. На восемь… ах нет, на семь человек с лихвой хватит. А уж если он решит, что кого-то можно и пощадить… за особые заслуги…  
  
Но уточнять, кого и за что, не стал – видимо, свирепое выражение лица Филиппа оказалось убедительным. Впрочем, и умолкать не спешил. После его следующей фразы Вера пожалела, что рассказала всем о том, что Оним в последние четыре года должен был выехать за пределы Англии. Доктор тут же заявил, что в последний раз он путешествовал еще в юности – на один из французских курортов. А Блор – что море не переносит вообще и за всю жизнь носа дальше Лондона не высовывал. Зато на Филиппа они набросились уже вдвоем.  
  
– Вы сказали, мисс Клейторн, что Оним много путешествовал? Тогда ответьте: кто из нас, здесь присутствующих, поездил по миру больше, чем мистер Ломбард?  
– Кто? Блор, который блюет, стоит лодке отойти на пару ярдов от берега? Или Роджерсы? А может, вы сами, мисс Клейторн?  
– Нет, это именно вы, Ломбард – человек, который колесит по миру, занимаясь неизвестно чем!  
– Ах да, у вас же на эту ночь алиби! И кто вам его обеспечивает? Напомню: мисс Клейторн, ваша любовница! Которая, чтобы выгородить вас, скажет что угодно!  
  
– Я бы тебя не выгораживала, – заметила Эмили.  
  
До сих пор она – к удивлению Веры – участия в разговоре не принимала. Так же, как и Роджерсы, но те наверняка просто не смели соваться в господскую беседу. Приткнулись на том краю, что ближе всего к выходу, и явно чувствовали себя в этой комнате лишними. Даже глаз почти не поднимали – не понять, из-за смущения или потому, что не хотели лишний раз видеть поднос с танцующими негритятами, которых снова стало восемь.  
И Эмили помалкивала, сидела между Роджерсом и Мостоном, придвинувшись к последнему чуть ближе, чем считалось приличным для людей, два дня назад даже не знакомых друг с другом.  
  
Вере вдруг показалось, что чего-то не хватает. Или «кого-то»? Сперва подумала, что Уоргрейва – еще за ужином он сидел напротив нее, там, где сейчас Роджерсы. А потом вдруг с удивлением поняла, что за эти дни успела привыкнуть к вечно крутившейся под ногами Милочке. А сегодня Эмили почему-то оставила ее в комнате наверху.  
Вспомнился их с Филиппом вчерашний разговор. Неужели все-таки «миссис»... вернее «мисс Оним»?  
  
Вера еще раз взглянула на Эмили с Мостоном. Казалось, для этих двоих не существовало ни общей беседы, ни остальных собравшихся за столом. Нет, глупости: даже подумать невозможно, что кто-то из них – таких влюбленных и счастливых – мог задумать весь этот ужас. Наверняка Эмили просто расстроена и смертью Уоргрейва, и их с Армстронгом ссорой возле тела. Вот и оставила собачонку наверху, чтобы доктора лишний раз не злить.  
  
Впрочем, Мостон иногда отвлекался от поглаживания запястья Эмили и вопросительно смотрел на сидевшего во главе стола Филлипа: не слишком ли много эти двое штатских себе позволяют, и не пора ли их призвать к порядку исключительно насильственными методами? Но, убедившись, что капитану помощь пока не нужна, возвращался к прерванному занятию. Эмили тоже казалась поглощенной своим новым романом, но, видимо, внимательно слушать это ей не мешало. А как только представился случай, она не удержалась, влезла.  
И, конечно же, обратила гнев Армстронга на себя:  
– Правда? Меня – не стала бы? А Мостона?! Он же теперь занял мое место? А он, он бы замолвил за тебя словечко, как думаешь? Что скажете, мистер Мостон? – теперь доктор повернул перекошенную от гнева физиономию к Питеру. – Как вам моя бывшая? Хороша? Стоит того, чтобы ради нее солгать под присягой?  
– Да вы… – Питер поднялся, угрожающе взглянул на доктора, но тут же, встретившись взглядом с Филиппом и услышав тихое «сидеть, рядовой Мостон», подчинился: – Есть, капитан.  
– Стоит, я же знаю! – продолжил меж тем доктор. – Сейчас вы готовы за нее умереть и убить, правда? Ладно, не отвечайте, я сам был таким. И уверен, что и вы будете – до тех пор, пока вам не захочется убить ее саму!  
  
В голосе его звучала такая горечь, что даже Веру, которой доктор никогда не нравился, тронуло. Зато Филипп моментально вернул всех к едва не позабытому разговору:  
– Кстати, об убийствах. Не знаете, доктор, где Оним нашел тех двух врачей, с которыми сумел обсудить вашу неудачную операцию и смерть хозяйки Роджерсов?  
Неудивительно, что Армстронг моментально взвился:  
– Я уже говорил, что понятия не имею, мистер Ломбард! А вы? Вы с этими врачами нигде не встречались? Разве ваша профессия не предполагает постоянных ранений или еще чего-нибудь? Хотите сказать, для вас это не привычное дело?  
– С моими «привычными» ранениями только в больницу и соваться. Лучше уж сразу в тюремную, чтобы потом далеко не ходить, – усмехнулся Филипп. – Проще уж найти верного человека, который подлатает мою шкуру и будет держать язык за зубами. Честно говоря, я вообще не припомню, чтобы хоть когда-нибудь лежал в больнице – я имею в виду простую, а не армейский госпиталь. А вы, мистер Блор?  
– В двадцать втором, – не стал отнекиваться тот. – Аппендицит вырезали. К счастью, не Армстронг, так что я до сих пор жив, – не удержался он от шпильки.  
– А вот судья Уоргрэйв совсем недавно лежал, – сказала вдруг Эмили.  
Вера только плечами пожала: с этим заявлением она опоздала примерно на сутки. Зато доктор вдруг нахмурился.  
– Когда это он?.. Ну, судья, то есть? – спросил он срывающимся голосом.  
– Год, что ли, назад. В нашей больнице, на третьем этаже. Мне сестра Миттен сказала, она тогда ходила за ним. Она так радовалась. Хороший, говорила, человек. Трезвый, – ехидно добавила Эмили в сторону доктора, но на того и так было страшно смотреть.  
– Миттен… о господи, Алоиза Миттен?!  
– Да, она. Эдди, что с тобой?  
Армстронг, кажется, не заметил даже дурацкого «Эдди».  
– Это она! Она была на той операции! Господи, я же подозревал, что старая карга… Все-таки проболталась! Но если судья…  
  
Вера взглянула на Ломбарда: «Мы что, были правы насчет личности «Онима»? Мы все додумали верно? Но… как?!»  
– У нас тут одна неувязочка, – напомнил Блор. – Судья мертв.  
– Нет, – едва слышно ответил Армстронг. Теперь его лицо пошло красными пятнами. – Он… жив. Я вам соврал, – кажется, из последних сил выдавил он и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
  
И тут же остальные засыпали его вопросами – одинаковыми по смыслу, и отличающимися только предполагаемой степенью умственной отсталости, заставившей доктора это сделать, или видами нечистой силы, которая его на это толкнула. Удержаться в рамках приличий удалось только Вере, спросившей:  
– Но зачем вы это сделали?!  
– Судья сказал, что нам с ним надо объединиться. Что надо хоть кому-то доверять, иначе разрозненность погубит нас. Он умеет быть убедительным, вы же знаете. Сказал, что кто-то должен притвориться мертвым, чтобы сбить Онима с толку. «Он занервничает, когда снова, как в случае с миссис Роджерс, что-то пойдет не по его плану, – так он мне объяснил. – Тогда он совершит ошибку, выдаст себя – и мы легко сможем его захватить».  
– И вы поверили?  
– Еще как. Кстати, он подозревал вас, мистер Ломбард.  
Филипп усмехнулся:  
– Надо же. Приятно, когда чувства взаимны.  
  
– Значит, это все он? – спросила Эмили.  
– Получается, так.  
– Ну так чего же мы тут сидим?! Надо немедленно пойти к нему и обо всем расспросить!  
И она тут же выскочила из-за стола. Но не успела и шагу сделать к двери…  
  
– О чем вы хотели меня спросить, мисс Боббин? Уверен, что у меня хватит и времени, и желания ответить на все ваши вопросы. Так что задавайте их… Потому что у вас времени почти не осталось, – с этими словами судья Уоргрейв шагнул в комнату. В руке он держал так хорошо знакомый Филиппу «Вальтер».


	11. Chapter 11

– С воскрешением вас, мистер Уоргрейв, – усмехнулся Филипп. – Решили вернуть недостающего негритенка?  
– Скорее, убрать лишних. И, думаю, стоит начать с вас, мистер Ломбард.  
Дуло пистолета и правда смотрело именно в его сторону. Филипп прикинул: между ними ярдов пять… нет, скорее, шесть. И выстрелить успеет, и промахнуться с такого расстояния сложнее, чем попасть. Хотя…  
– Поосторожнее с игрушкой – она иногда стреляет. Не стоит брать в руки то, с чем не умеете обращаться.  
– Благодарю за совет. А что касается моего умения обращаться с оружием… За это надо благодарить тех господ из Департамента Юстиции, которые решили, что судья – одна из самых опасных профессий. И что у каждого из слуг закона должна быть возможность защитить себя – в том числе во время процесса. Признаюсь, мне не слишком понравилось на старости лет ходить на эти «учения», но сейчас я даже благодарен своему, казалось бы, слишком въедливому начальству. Инструктор меня часто хвалил. В «яблочко», признаюсь, попадал редко, но и меньше сорока не выбивал. А промахнуться по такой крупной мишени, как человек, куда сложнее. Правда, мистер Ломбард?  
– Еще какая, – буркнул Филипп. Шепотом позвал: – Вера!  
Она, сидевшая к двери ближе всех, оглянулась. И это не осталось незамеченным:  
– Не лучшее время для застольных бесед, мисс Клейторн. Одно ваше слово – и Ломбард умрет. Одно его слово – умрете вы.  
  
– Так что нам, всем молчать? Вы же сами предлагали задавать вопросы! – удивилась Эмили.  
– Задавайте, – согласился судья, видимо, решив, что эта бестолковая девица для него не опасна. – Хотя нетрудно догадаться, что именно вас интересует. «Зачем я все это сделал», не так ли?  
– Ну… в общем, да.  
  
Филипп всегда считал, что те сцены в романах, когда злодей (перед тем как окончательно упокоить побежденного им героя) рассказывает ему все свои планы, придуманы только для красоты, и что в жизни так никто не делает. Чего проще: взял в руки оружие – неважно, нож это, пистолет или магический посох – так воспользуйся им, а поболтать и потом можно. Но, как выяснилось, ошибался: типам вроде Уоргрейва важно не только совершить задуманное, но и не упустить своего мига славы.  
Вот и теперь он разливался соловьем, рассказывая, как планировал эти убийства. Как нашел для себя каждую из жертв (Вера, кстати, оказалась права насчет своего бывшего, а доктор – насчет медсестры, не пожелавшей держать свою «варежку» закрытой). Рассказывал, как и в каком порядке должны были умирать выбранные ими жертвы, и гордился тем, что не отступил, даже когда все с самого начала пошло наперекосяк. Как заручился поддержкой Армстронга.  
– То есть, вы меня все равно планировали убить? – упавшим голосом спросил тот.  
– Еще бы, мой безмозглый друг, – поморщился судья. – Жаль, что даже с «планом Б» ничего не вышло. Вы знали, что были у этой парочки вторым – после меня – главным подозреваемым? Вот я и обеспечил бы вам «лучшее в мире алиби». Можете не благодарить.  
– Ну, а мы? – не отставала Эмили. – Мы с Питом… в смысле, с мистером Мостоном? Вы же сами сказали, что не желали смерти невинных!  
– Я и не желал. Сначала и я правда собирался оставить вас обоих в живых.  
– Чтобы все решили, что они – мистер и миссис Оним? – проявил чудеса сообразительности Блор.  
– Я не исключал такой возможности. Полиция часто проводит расследования спустя рукава, вам ли об этом не знать?  
– И нас бы повесили за то, чего мы не делали?! – глаза Эмили округлились от удивления и ужаса. – Что же вы за человек такой?!  
– Увы, мисс Боббин. «Лес рубят – щепки летят». Впрочем, у вас все равно оставался – пусть и мизерный – шанс выкрутиться: попался бы дотошный следователь, или присяжным понравилась честная физиономия мистера Мостона… да мало ли что. Но ваши друзья, мистер Ломбард и мисс Клейторн, оказались слишком упрямыми... и проницательными. Всё, всё вышло из-под контроля! Мне оставался только «план В» – не такой красивый, как предыдущие, и уж точно не позволявший оставлять свидетелей. Так что…  
  
Филипп слушал вполуха, думая о своем. Конечно, он бы тоже хотел задать пару вопросов, но кто знает – не усмотрит ли этот ненормальный в самой невинной фразе попытку подать Вере какой-то знак, и не исполнит ли свою угрозу? Она тоже молчала, и Филипп надеялся, что по этой же причине.  
Сейчас Уоргрейв держал на мушке именно его – наверняка считая самым опасным. Что ж, похвально: на его месте Филипп выбрал бы главным противником человека с самым богатым опытом – военным… и не только. Конечно, не стоило недооценивать Блора и Питера – оба сильны физически, при этом Блор еще и неглуп, а Питер… ему здесь есть кого защищать, а в таких ситуациях даже не самые сообразительные творят чудеса. Значит, стрелять Уоргрейв будет сперва в него, Филиппа… или в Блора – тот сидит ближе. В любом случае, первые три пули – ему, Блору и Питеру. Тогда и с остальными будет легче справиться. Конечно, они вряд ли станут сидеть, ожидая, пока их всех перебьют, но… видел он, как ведут себя непривычные к выстрелам люди, услышав грохот и увидев мелькающие тут и там вспышки. Мало кто догадается просто упасть, откатиться к ближайшему укрытию, а уже оттуда оценивать обстановку. Нет, наверняка будут бестолково метаться по комнате, будто нарочно подставляясь под пули.  
Значит, надо сделать так, чтобы Уоргрейв был вынужден стрелять только в одного человека.  
  
– …Так что теперь умрут все, – вещал меж тем судья. – Тем более, назвать Мостона совершенно невиновным нельзя: он же бывший военный, так что убивать ему наверняка приходилось. А вы, мисс Боббин… Да вы мне просто надоели! Поверить невозможно, что на свете может существовать такое бестолковое, бессмысленное создание, способное сорвать любой план не потому, что умна, а потому что полная, абсолютная дура! Даже у вашей собачонки ума больше, чем у вас!  
– Конечно, она же вас чуть не разоблачила, правда? – Снова Блор. – Если бы Армстронг не приказал ее унести…  
– Вот именно. К сожалению, эти твари способны отличить живого от мертвого. И почему я не догадался сразу свернуть ей шею? Как и ее безмозглой хозяйке – чтобы не путалась под ногами!  
– А когда это я у вас?.. – начала Эмили и вдруг ахнула: – Тогда, в сарае для дров! Мы же там не случайно встретились, правда?  
– Смотрите-ка, оно все-таки умеет думать! – усмехнулся Уоргрейв. – Да уж конечно, не случайно. Черт бы вас побрал с вашим хорошим слухом и умением лезть, куда не просят! «Ах, мистер Уоргрейв, что вы тут делаете? – пропищал он тонким, противным голоском. – Ох, проводите меня!» Уверен, что Роджерс вам даже спасибо не сказал за спасение его глупой жизни. И уже не скажет.  
  
Как сбить с толку судью, Филипп придумал быстро. Схватить со стола чашку, запустить в стену. Даже если не среагирует на движение – отвлечется хоть на долю секунды. Этого как раз хватит, чтобы толкнуть на пол сидевшего рядом Армстронга (если останется в живых врач, то и у раненых будет чуть больше шансов), выскочить из-за стола и… стать для Уоргрейва вполне реальной угрозой. Тогда у него уже не будет выбора – куда стрелять. А дальше только надеяться, что у этого «выпускника курсов самозащиты для старперов» не хватит умения уложить его первой же пулей. Что сумеет преодолеть разделявшие их полдюжины ярдов, вырвать пистолет…  
«Ну что, на счет три? – попробовал он себя подбодрить. – Ладно, капитан, ты же еще не умер!»  
А если Уоргрейву даже несколькими выстрелами не удастся задеть чего-нибудь важного – то и не умрет. В конце концов, врач, который правильно провел операцию, даже будучи пьяным, трезвым точно сможет выковырять из него несколько кусочков свинца. Но если все-таки нет…  
Филипп перевел взгляд на Веру.  
«Прощайте, мисс Холмс! Надеюсь, вы еще встретите того, кто…»  
  
– Мне кажется, или вы и правда задумали какую-то глупость, мистер Ломбард? – Уоргрейв, до сих пор державший на мушке именно его, теперь чуть повернул дуло – так, чтобы оно смотрело… прямо в грудь Веры.  
«Нет!»  
Она, кажется, тоже заметила. Побледнела, сцепила пальцы перед собой, точно стараясь защититься. И прошептала, не поворачиваясь к нему:  
– Филипп… Не поддавайся ему, не надо! Сделай то, что считаешь нужным. Пожалуйста.  
– Очень благородно, мисс Клейторн, – усмехнулся Уоргрэйв. – Только вот незадача: вашей жизнью «Филипп» совсем не готов пожертвовать. Правда, мистер Ломбард?  
– И как вы догадались, мистер Уоргрэйв?  
Эта старая сволочь все предусмотрела! Филипп мог взять на себя хоть все из оставшихся девяти пуль, но что толку в этом будет, если попадет в цель первая?! Хотя… Для него, может, и не будет. И для Веры тоже. Но останутся еще шестеро. Шестеро выживших, шестеро из восьми – не так уж и плохо? Правда, младший лейтенант… вернее, теперь капитан Ломбард? Да, он обещал Вере, что вытащит ее отсюда. Но себе он тоже обещал: что никогда больше не станет делить жизни на «важные» и «не очень».  
«Прости, Вера».  
  
– Извините, мистер Уоргрейв! – от звонкого голоса Эмили все вздрогнули. Все, кроме судьи.  
– Что вам еще, мисс Боббин? – сухо спросил он.  
– Вы меня правда извините, но у вас пистолет не заряжен.  
– Какая чушь, – он даже бровью не повел. Разве что снисходительное выражение, с которым он встретил попытку Филиппа и Веры подставиться под пули, сменилось презрительным. – Могли бы придумать что-нибудь получше.  
«Это верно, – мысленно усмехнулся Филипп, оценив и смелость, с которой Эмили попыталась хоть как-то отвлечь Уоргрэйва, и глупость этой наивной попытки. – Лучше бы снова разделась. Даже если бы этот старый пень не купился – остальные бы порадовались перед смертью».  
– А вы его проверяли?  
– Это пистолет мистера Ломбарда, безмозглое вы создание. Кто-нибудь может себе представить, чтобы этот тип держал при себе незаряженный пистолет?  
– Ну, там были патроны, – кивнула Эмили. – Только я их вытащила и запихнула туда носок… Извините, мистер Ломбард. – Это уже Филиппу.  
– Но зачем?!  
– Какого черта?!  
Неизвестно, кто из них с Уоргрэйвом был больше потрясен.  
– Вот и носок нашелся, – пробормотал Блор, но никто не обратил на него внимания.  
– Потому что я не хотела, чтобы вы им воспользовались, мистер Ломбард! Ну… Вы же хороший человек! Правда, хороший. А стрелять в людей – неправильно и негуманно.  
А теперь Филипп ей поверил – сразу и бесповоротно. Таким голосом, с такой непоколебимой верой в собственные убеждения, можно говорить только правду. Даже если эта правда звучит, как бред сумасшедшего.  
  
А вот судья, похоже, не так хорошо разбирался в интонациях. Или просто у него в голове не укладывалось, что и «план В», последняя попытка добиться своего, «свершить правосудие», провалился. Причем даже не из-за того, что его переиграл кто-то более умный, а из-за идиотского поступка глупой девчонки.  
– И как вы попали в комнату Ломбарда? Сомневаюсь, что он оставлял ее незапертой. Или у вас, как и у меня, был мастер-ключ?  
– Не было. Но мне и не надо. Я, когда работала в лечебнице для душевнобольных…  
– Милая, эту сказку мы уже слышали.  
– Но я там правда работала! Санитаркой. И у меня сперва был ключ от всех палат, но я его потеряла, а старшая сказала, что убьет, если придется новый делать… Пришлось научиться открывать двери без ключа. Любые двери, – уточнила она и снова виновато взглянула на Филиппа.  
  
А теперь и Уоргрэйв поверил. Отошел в самый дальний конец комнаты, все-таки вытащил обойму. Эмили не соврала: внутри была какая-то черная тряпка.  
– Идиотка, – простонал он.  
  
Швырнул пистолет прямо под ноги Эмили, и та, наверняка по своей женской привычке к порядку, подняла его. На секунду всем показалось, что судья бросится бежать, но он вдруг подошел поближе, встал, сложив руки на груди. Ну просто статуя… нет уж, чего угодно, но не Правосудия!  
– Предлагаю вам все обсудить, – начал он.  
  
– Одно секунду. Оружие верните, – попросил Ломбард Эмили. – Надеюсь, что вы его не испортили окончательно…  
– Да что ему сделается? – она подняла руку с пистолетом. Дуло теперь смотрело в сторону двери, где изображал оскорбленное достоинство судья. Ломбард хотел предостеречь, что пистолет глупой девчонке не игрушка, но не успел. – Надо же, тяжелый какой. Пиф-па!..  
  
От грохота мужчины вздрогнули, дамы пригнулись, а Эмили вообще завизжала, как ошпаренная, и бросила пистолет.  
– Мистер Ломбард! Оно! Выстрелило! Я…  
Судья схватился за грудь и осел на пол. Доктор, чертыхнувшись, бросился к нему.  
– И один патрон был в стволе, мисс Боббин, – спокойно, как будто объясняя ошибку бестолковому новобранцу, сказал Ломбард. – Вы что, никогда о таком не слышали?  
Эмили помотала головой. Голубые глаза быстро, как будто в ее голове кто-то повернул краны, наполнялись слезами.  
Ломбард развел руками:  
– Да уж. Как-то… совсем «негуманно» получилось.  
– Я что, его убила?! – срывающимся голосом спросила она. Никто не ответил, и Эмили повернулась к доктору: – Эдди! Эдди, не молчи!!! Я что, правда его убила?!  
Армстронг поднял голову:  
– Правда убила. Даже не сомневайся. Вот это выстрел, дорогая! Прямо в сердце, захочешь – так не попадешь.  
– И… Он что, умер?!  
– Хочешь проверить? Зря. Иногда моему врачебному вердикту все-таки можно доверять.  
Вместо этого Эмили безутешно зарыдала. Мостон обнял ее, прижал к своей широченной груди.  
  
– Лично я готов подтвердить под присягой, что судья сам застрелился, – заявил вдруг Блор.  
– И я, – кивнул Ломбард. – Полное фиаско, провал годами вынашиваемого плана… Как это у вас называется, доктор? «Сильное душевное потрясение»?  
– У нашего «психиатра» спросите, – буркнул доктор. – То есть, простите, у санитарки из лечебницы для психов.  
– Я тоже скажу, что он сам. – Вера повернулась к Роджерсам: – А вы?  
Те заверили, что лично видели это нелепое и ужасное самоубийство, о чем готовы немедленно заявить под присягой.  
Мостона можно было и не спрашивать, тем более, тот был занят: обнимал все еще рыдавшую Эмили и вытирал ей покрасневший нос.  
– Доктор Армстронг?  
– А можно, я просто выпишу справку, что она сумасшедшая? Присяжные ее оправдают, честное слово! – предложил доктор. Но остальные посмотрели с таким укором, что ему только и оставалось, что рукой махнуть: – Только надо обсудить все детали – чтобы потом врать одинаково.  
  
***  
  
Обсуждение деталей затянулось настолько, что плавно перешло в обед. Правда, миссис Роджерс почти сразу их оставила: обрадованная, что больше никто не станет шарахаться от ее стряпни, она умчалась на кухню, пообещав приготовить из остатков продуктов нечто потрясающе вкусное.  
Ее муж тоже вскоре ушел, перед этим многословно поблагодарив Эмили за спасение его жизни, то и дело встряхивая ее руку и называя то своей девочкой, то солнышком. Она же только вымученно улыбалась, а когда Роджерс ушел, и вовсе притихла. Даже от Питера отодвинулась, сидела, съёжившись, будто желая и вовсе исчезнуть.  
  
– Ты не волнуйся, мы тебя не оставим, – сказал Питер. Эмили печально улыбнулась. – Надо же, с детства не врал, но уж если нужно…  
– Ничего, не рассыплетесь, – пообещал ему Блор. – Это только кажется, что страшно и не сможешь, а потом ничего.  
– Вам тоже было страшно? – не удержалась Вера и тут же прикусила язык: незачем было показывать Блору, что она ни на грош не верит в то, что тот человек, на которого он заявил, и правда был виновен.  
К ее удивлению, Блор не вспылил и даже не заспорил, доказывая, что был тогда образцом честности.  
– Мне было противно, – сказал он. – Но если надо будет повторить – я на это пойду. Тем более, в этот раз от моих показаний никому не будет плохо, только хорошо.  
– Расскажите, – попросила Вера. – Вам же легче станет. Честное слово.  
– Обещаете? – усмехнулся Блор. И тут же развел руками: – Там и рассказывать особо нечего. Да, я оговорил этого Ландора. Он и правда был не виноват, но разоблачить настоящего убийцу я не мог. Его дружки… – Блор запнулся, и Армстронг решил ему помочь:  
– Заплатили вам?  
– Заплати-или… – скривился Блор. – Только сначала… Моя сестра, Молли. Когда родители умерли, мне было двадцать четыре, а ей – семь. Я ее вырастил, был ей за отца и за мать, у меня никогда никого не было дороже, чем она. И они… – он снова умолк, но в этот раз никто не решился прервать затянувшуюся паузу. Наконец Блор заговорил:  
– Они ее похитили. И за день до того, как я должен был выступать в суде, прислали мне ее палец. Они прислали мне палец моей Молли! – голос его сорвался, и Блор снова замолчал, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Как будто снова вернулся в тот ужасный день. – И пообещали, что, если я не выполню их требований, вышлют и остальное… постепенно. И что я должен был сделать, скажите? Черт, я не знал, что Ландор умрет на каторге! Но если бы и знал… Вот что бы вы сделали, если бы в такой ситуации оказалась ваша сестра?!  
Все – даже молчавшая все это время Эмили – заверили его, что все понимают и сами поступили бы точно так же. Только доктор поморщился:  
– Моя сестра и ее муженек отсудили у меня родительский дом, на который, между прочим, мы оба имели право. Так что, если бы кто-то ее похитил – я бы послал ему чек. И открытку с благодарностью заодно. Но я вас понимаю, понимаю, мистер Блор! – заверил он. – А кстати, я тоже могу поделиться… Вон, мистер Ломбард уже знает…  
  
***  
  
После обеда тоже не спешили расходиться. Только Эмили ушла к себе, сославшись на головную боль. Армстронг и Блор играли в шахматы, Филипп и Питер о чем-то беседовали, Вера читала – сначала через силу и только бы хоть чем-то себя занять, потом втянулась. Раньше ей книги этого автора не попадались, но теперь… стоит обратить внимание. Если, конечно, у нее будет время хоть на что-то – помимо поиска новой работы.  
  
К ужину Эмили не вышла.  
  
– Я бы пошел, посмотрел… – начал Питер, но доктор его перебил:  
– Я сам посмотрю. Возможно, _моя_, – он подчеркнул это слово, – дорогая мисс Боббин сильно перенервничала, и помощь специалиста по нервным заболеваниям ей будет как нельзя кстати.  
  
***  
  
– Привет, Эдди. – Эмили, как обычно, открыла раньше, чем тот постучал. Как ни странно, в этот раз он не стал ни возмущаться насчет своего имени, ни говорить что-то о приличиях.  
– Тебя там все ждут.  
– Я не голодна.  
– Если ты плохо себя чувствуешь… Могу дать успокоительного.  
– Того, которое держишь для пациенток-истеричек? Нет уж, спасибо.  
– Послушай, дорогая… Конечно, мы часто ссорились…  
– Постоянно, ты хотел сказать.  
– Но почему ты вечно?! – вспылил было он, но тут же взял себя в руки: – Это все не важно. Зато мы хорошо друг друга знаем. Привычки там и все прочее. Так что… Ну, мы могли бы пожениться?  
Эмили усмехнулась: такого самопожертвования она не ожидала. Жаль только, что теперь она не сможет ни оценить по достоинству, ни, тем более, воспользоваться.  
– Могли бы, – согласилась она. – Два года назад.  
– И сейчас еще не поздно, поверь! И мне даже не важно, что ты изменила мне с тем типом, Мостоном!  
– Я тебе не изменяла.  
– Что? Но… правда? У вас что, ничего не было?  
Вид у него был настолько счастливый, что Эмили вдруг стало ужасно стыдно за то, что она собиралась сказать. Еще неделю назад точно сдержалась бы, промолчала, оставила все как есть. А сейчас… Она сама не могла понять, что же изменилось, но это произошло, и больше не выйдет делать вид, что все по-прежнему.  
– Эдди… «измена» – это когда живут с одним человеком, а спят при этом с другим. А я тебе не изменяла. Я от тебя ушла. Навсегда. Прости.  
И она закрыла дверь.  
  
Впрочем, ее снова пришлось открыть – почти сразу.  
– Вы что-то хотели, мистер Ломбард? Только не говорите, что без меня внизу скучно.  
– Тебе надо поесть.  
– Ничего, обойдусь.  
– Это я во всём виноват. Надо было лучше следить за своим оружием. Чтобы оно не попало в руки ни маньяку с его «безупречными» планами, ни пацифистке с принципами.  
Эмили улыбнулась. Все-таки он и правда хороший человек.  
– Виноват всегда тот, кто спускает курок. И я правда не хочу есть. И никого видеть тоже не хочу. Извините.  
  
***  
  
– Не представляю, что еще можно сказать, – развел руками Филипп, вернувшись. – Вера, может, тебе попробовать? Что-то вроде «как женщина с женщиной»?  
– Никогда не была сильна в утешениях, – вздохнула она. – Но если нужно…  
– Я попробую.  
Филипп только сейчас заметил, что Питер, до сих пор отличавшийся завидным аппетитом, к еде и не притронулся. А после этих слов вскочил, чудом не опрокинув стул, положил на свою тарелку вперемешку суфле, пудинг и пару сладких булочек, зачем-то полив их горчицей, и быстро ушел наверх.  
  
***  
  
– Э-э… привет. Я тут тебе поесть принес.  
Эмили покачала головой, и Питеру показалось, что она уже пожалела, что открыла ему.  
– Я не голо…  
– И, это, – сказал торопливо, пока не выгнала. – Можно я сегодня снова у тебя останусь?  
Сказал и покраснел: а если она его поймет неправильно? И точно выгонит? Он же не для того хочет остаться, чтобы… нет, этого тоже хочет, но это же не главное!  
Но Эмили подумала совсем о другом:  
– Зачем? Теперь в этом доме безопасно.  
– Ну, чтобы рядом быть, когда он вернется.  
– Кто вернется? – удивилась она. – Призрак, что ли?  
– Не-е, судья. Они ведь всегда возвращаются – потом, во сне. Я точно знаю. – И, сильно смущаясь, почти шепотом, объяснил: – Мне ведь тоже приходилось… убивать. Ну, в первый раз.  
Эмили всплеснула руками:  
– Да что вы все со мной возитесь! Это же случайность, моей вины, по сути, не было. Да я даже понять ничего не успела!  
– Я тогда тоже не успел. Это же в бою было, бежал, стрелял… А потом этот – раз, и прямо передо мной. Я выстрелил – а он раз – и упал. А я – дальше побежал. А вот потом, ночью… – Питер умолк. Чувство было, будто тяжеленный камень на гору втащил. Он же в жизни никому об этом не рассказывал!  
– Он вернулся? – тихо спросила Эмили.  
– Точно. Я в него стреляю – а он не падает. Идет и идет на меня. И руки тянет. Страшно было, жуть, – вздохнул Питер. – А я не хочу, чтобы тебе было страшно.  
– А знаешь, – Эмили взяла у него из рук, казалось бы, давно забытую тарелку, поставила на прикроватный столик. – Я и правда хочу, чтобы ты провел со мной эту ночь.  
Она обняла его, и Питер снова вздрогнул от коснувшегося кожи ее дыхания.  
– И следующую тоже. И все остальные.  
  
***  
  
Филипп остановился перед дверью Веры Клейторн, раздумывая – постучать или все-таки не стоит? Если вчера у него была веская причина провести ночь в ее комнате, то теперь... Теперь в доме безопасно, так что нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы напрашиваться в гости. Кроме, конечно, совершенно дурацкого желания… провести с ней ночь! Еще одну, хотя бы одну – не задумываясь о том, что ждет их наутро. Вернее, что он – человек, не созданный для спокойной жизни – может дать ей, школьной учительнице. Одинокие дни и ночи – пока он с головой уходит в очередную авантюру? Вечное ожидание новостей, боязнь взять в руки свежую газету? Нет уж, Вера заслуживает чего-нибудь получше. Или «кого-нибудь» – так будет вернее.  
Или он все-таки сумел бы круто изменить свою жизнь – ради нее, Веры? А правда – почему бы и нет? Другое дело, сумеет ли она? Захочет ли?  
Нет уж, глупость он придумал, незачем даже предлагать.  
Филипп повернулся, и, стараясь ступать как можно тише, ушел к себе.  
  
***  
  
Вере не спалось. После вчерашней ночи кровать казалась слишком широкой, холодной и на редкость неуютной.  
– Какая же ты дура! – сказала она вслух, глядя в зеркало на растрепанную девицу в плотной, как одеяние монахини, ночной рубашке. – Ты же понимаешь, что так будет всегда. Да, Филипп помогал тебе в расследовании… поддерживал, заботился. Такой уж он человек. А теперь все закончено, и каждый пойдет своей дорогой. У него будут приключения, путешествия и опасности, у тебя – воспоминания и одинокие ночи. Все… кроме этой. Если, конечно, решишься.  
  
А правда – что ее останавливает? Страх, что она привяжется к Филиппу еще сильнее? Смешно. Куда уж сильнее. Что потом месяц будет рыдать в подушку, как рыдала после разрыва с Хьюго? Что будет умирать от отчаяния, думая, как же ей его не хватает?  
Да, будет. Но все это – потом, позже. А сейчас есть эта ночь. И она, Вера Клейторн, ее жизнь и ее желания. Которые, черт возьми, можно исполнить… если она решится.  
Вера потянулась к лежавшему на стуле халату… Потом вдруг стянула ночную рубашку и набросила его прямо на голое тело. Да, так намного лучше. Можно идти.  
А если все-таки струсит, можно будет придумать какой-нибудь дурацкий вопрос, из-за которого она и явилась, выслушать ответ, повернуться и сбежать. К примеру: «Филипп, каким образом мы планируем завтра подать сигнал о нашем бедственном положении? И, кстати, ты не против со мной переспать?»  
  
Открыла дверь…  
– Филипп?  
– Слушай, я пытался найти повод прийти к тебе, но… не вышло. Так что можно мне просто войти? Без повода?  
– Нужно.  
  
И Вера, заперев за Филиппом дверь, первой его поцеловала. А дальше осталось только узнавать, умирая от счастья и удовольствия: вкус его губ и колючие щеки; запах, казавшийся приятным до одури, несмотря на то что ванну Филипп принимал в лучшем случае вчера. То, как он проводит пальцами по ее спине – и всё сжимается внутри. Оставалось надеяться, что он все поймет правильно; что догадается развязать пояс ее халата и не слишком удивится при этом.  
Догадался.  
  
Кстати, без плавок Филипп выглядел даже лучше, чем в них. И даже грубый шрам на бедре его не портил.  
  
Потом они долго лежали, обнявшись. Вера зажмурилась, стараясь не провалиться в сон, продлить еще ненадолго эти счастливые минуты вместе… и вдруг поняла, что чего-то не хватает. Чего-то привычного.  
– Мне кажется, или и правда стало слишком тихо?  
– Не кажется. Гроза прошла, шторм заканчивается. Возможно, завтра мы сможем отсюда уехать.  
«Уже завтра!»  
Сутки назад ее бы это обрадовало, а сейчас… Мысль о том, что эта ночь у них – первая и последняя, не давала покоя. Ладно, она же знала, что так будет. Лучше уж, пока он рядом, спросить о том, о чем давно хотела:  
– И все-таки, Филипп, почему ты выбрал меня? Почему именно мне поверил?  
Он задумался.  
– Знаешь, я сразу понял, что Оним – очень умный человек. И искал того, кто ни в чем ему не уступит, сумеет переиграть. Таких здесь оказалось всего двое: ты и судья Уоргрейв.  
– И один из нас, «умников», оказался именно Онимом, – усмехнулась она. – Что же помогло тебе сделать верный выбор?  
Филипп снова умолк, а когда заговорил, от прежней серьезности и следа не осталось.  
– Ноги, – сказал с улыбкой.  
– Что?! – она ожидала чего угодно, но не этого.  
– Они у тебя потрясающие. Нет, правда! День и ночь любовался бы.  
– Лучше, чем у Уоргрейва? – теперь и Вера едва сдерживала смех.  
– Намного! Намного лучше, дорогая.  
  
***  
  
К утру шторм утих совсем, выглянуло солнце.  
Костер они развели сразу после завтрака, а два часа спустя пришла лодка. Нарракот помог им загрузить чемоданы.  
Блор с тоскливым: «Опя-ять! Чертова вода!» – шагнул через борт последним.  
Еще несколько минут, чтобы отшвартоваться – и Негритянский остров остался за кормой.  
  
– «Восемь негритят сели в лодку, – сказал вдруг Армстронг. – И, живые и здоровые, отправились по домам». Возможно, это скучнейшее в мире окончание считалки, но меня оно совершенно устраивает!  
– И правда, как-то скучно, – согласилась Эмили. Покрепче прижалась к Питеру, обвела взглядом остальных. – Вот если бы выжить удалось… скажем, всего двоим?.. А то и вообще, как в той считалке, «…и никого не стало»?  
Кажется, остальных от ее фантазий явственно передернуло. Филипп тоже суеверно сделал пальцами «чертика» и пожелал всяческих неприятностей на чей-то длинный язык.  
  
Эмили высвободилась из объятий Питера. Встала, держась за его плечо и пристально всматриваясь в быстро удалявшийся от них остров.  
– «Наконец из тумана показался островок – небольшой, больше похожий на обжитую одними лишь птицами скалу»… – задумчиво сказала она. – Да… скалу…  
  
***  
  
Рыбацкая деревенька приближалась: уже стали видны не только крыши, но и сами приземистые домики. Вера застыла на носу лодки. Похоже, ее окончание их приключений радовало куда меньше, чем хотелось бы.  
Филипп ушел из ее комнаты на рассвете, и до самого отъезда им так и не удалось поговорить. Значит, стоит это сделать сейчас. Он прошел к ней, сел рядом. Взял за руку, удивившись, как же она успела замерзнуть даже в перчатках. К его удивлению, Вера руку отдернула.  
– Вот только не надо меня жалеть! – раздраженно сказала.  
У Филиппа от удивления глаза полезли на лоб. Да что он такого?.. Нет, у него и раньше бывало, что проведенная вместе ночь только все усложняла, но чтобы настолько?! Он когда-нибудь научится понимать эту женщину?  
– По-моему, ты сейчас сама себя жалеешь.  
Вера не стала отнекиваться:  
– Мне можно. Я, между прочим, без работы осталась. Место секретаря миссис Оним оказалось фикцией, полученного аванса вместе с остатками последнего жалованья хватит в лучшем случае до конца месяца… А там наверняка выяснится, что в школу мне тоже можно не возвращаться. Если на то, что я однажды была замешана в скандальную историю, они еще смогли закрыть глаза, то после второй…  
– Ну и к черту их! Вера, ты же умная женщина. И смелая. Да… просто потрясающая! Даже на этом чертовом острове ты не растерялась: первая решила докопаться до истины – и все получилось! Нам удалось разоблачить этого сколького типа, как бы он не изворачивался!  
К концу прочувствованной речи Филиппа она даже улыбнулась, но тут же снова нахмурилась:  
– К сожалению, от преподавателей частной школы «для будущих хранительниц семейного очага» требуются совсем другие качества.  
– Но тебе и не обязательно быть преподавателем. Вера, ты… Ты же гениальный детектив! Ничуть, между прочим, не уступаешь этой твоей... как ее там? Мисс Марпл?  
– Ты преувеличиваешь. К тому же, без твоей помощи мне вряд ли удалось…  
– Вот именно: из нас с тобой получилась отличная команда. Так может, нам открыть детективное агентство? Мне и самому куда больше понравилось расследовать преступления, чем, – он усмехнулся, – давать повод для расследований полиции разных стран. Назовемся, скажем… «Ломбард и Клейторн». Идет?  
Вера какое-то время удивленно смотрела на него, потом широко улыбнулась:  
– А что – мне нравится. Только одна поправочка: «Клейторн и Ломбард». Идет?  
– Еще бы, – тоже улыбнулся Филипп.  
Что-то подсказывало ему, что у владельцев новоиспеченного агентства будет еще столько серьезных поводов поругаться, что незачем придираться к мелочам. Тем более, у него была куда более интересная версия названия. Но об этом – не сейчас. Незачем сразу вываливать на девушку столько информации. Даже если твоя девушка – будущий великий детектив.  



	12. Эпилог

_8 августа 1940 года_  
  
На этот раз в доме на Негритянском острове собралось куда больше народу, чем год назад. К счастью, обслуживать эту ораву приходилось не Роджерсам. Нет, сегодня они здесь – почетные гости, наравне со всеми этими господами и красотками из кино.  
  
Впрочем, Томасу все равно было неуютно, да и взятый напрокат смокинг сидел, как на корове седло: топорщился и жал под мышками. Зато его жена, казалось, чувствовала себя как рыба в воде. Сейчас она как раз болтала с одной красоткой, судя по выговору – американкой.  
  
– А еще веснушки кефиром хорошо протирать, – тарахтела Этти. Девица ее внимательно слушала. – Или корочкой лимонной. А от желудка лучше всего…  
  
Томас вздохнул: ничему-то Этти жизнь не учит! Оставалось только надеяться, что здоровье у этой актрисули лошадиное (а как иначе выдержать все эти съемки, гастроли и выступления?) И что «подсказанное самой природой лечение» ей не слишком повредит.  
  
***  
  
Энтони Марстон взял с подноса бокал, огляделся. В этот раз он – специально проехав по чертову Оукбриджу с черепашьей скоростью – все-таки на остров попал. И, похоже, не зря: сегодня тут куда веселее, чем, по словам очевидцев, было год назад. А еще это было чуть ли не единственное место в Англии, где сейчас говорили не о войне. Хотя некоторые из мужчин были в форме, а многие – включая самого Тони – собирались ее надеть в ближайшие дни.  
Кстати, кто эта шикарная брюнетка, которая разговаривает со старушенцией, похожей на вырядившуюся в вечернее платье кухарку? Случайно не Белла Доллс, восходящая звезда Голливуда? Надо бы познакомиться, и кто знает – может, ночь, которую они проведут вместе, станет достойным завершением такого приятного вечера? Баджер и прочие приятели умрут от зависти.  
  
Хотя в глубине души Тони немного жалел, что его не было тут во время _тех_ событий. Уж он бы точно с первой минуты показал, кто здесь главный. Разоблачил бы хитрого старикана – тот бы и пёрд… вздохнуть не успел. А не возился бы столько времени, как эти… а кстати, где они, «герои и прототипы»? Неужели те четверо за дальним столом?  
  
***  
  
– Значит, решил вернуться в Скотленд-Ярд? Еще и доктора с собой прихватил? Не смогли друг с другом расстаться, да?  
  
Блор усмехнулся:  
– Да иди ты к черту, Ломбард, со своими шуточками! Да вот, вернулся. Все лучше, чем на пенсии прозябать. А доктор сам в консультанты напросился: сказал, что в судмедэкспертах ему лучше: платят не меньше, зато пациенты... спокойнее.  
  
Еще доктор тогда сказал, что так ему будет проще забыть. Ну, эту… писательницу нынешнюю. Но об этом Блор промолчал – все-таки не его тайна.  
  
Он покрутил в руках книгу в яркой обложке, покачал головой:  
– «Пленники острова смерти, или Роковой выстрел»? Придумала же. Хотите сказать, что это всё – о нас? По мотивам, так сказать, реальных событий?  
Владельцы детективного агентства «Ломбард и Ломбард» переглянулись и улыбнулись так хитро, что у Блора даже в животе заурчало от нехорошего предчувствия.  
– То есть, книгу ты не читал? – спросил «Ф. Ломбард».  
– А надо было?  
Он пожал плечами. «В. Ломбард» улыбнулась еще ехиднее и подсказала:  
– Сто сорок шестая страница.  
Блор пролистал новый, еще пахнущий типографской краской экземпляр до указанного места. Вчитался… и так и застыл, не в силах поднять взгляд на остальных и чувствуя, как от бешенства лицо наливается кровью. Даже не поздоровался, когда к их столику подошел еще один человек. Зато остальные заметили, обрадовались:  
– Мистер Мостон!  
– Питер!  
– И вам всем здравствуйте, – широко улыбнулся тот. – Капитан, смотрите, кого я принес!  
Питер вытащил из-за пазухи и протянул Филиппу Милочку. Тот обрадовался:  
– Ух ты! Ну, привет, боевой товарищ! – Взял собачонку на руки… – О, черт! – протянул, глядя как с его ладони стекает на брюки тонкая желтоватая струйка.  
Питер хохотнул:  
– Привыкай! С детьми – оно еще хуже. – И улыбнулся Вере, которая как раз поглаживала заметный даже под просторным платьем живот. Протянул руку, и Филипп с облегчением вернул ему Милочку. – Я к вам попозже загляну. А пока пойду, заберу у Эми малышку. Они сегодня обе всю ночь не спали… Эми сюжет, говорит, новый обдумывала. Умница она у меня. А мелкая, значит, ей помогала. – И, Питер, как дредноут среди рыбацких лодчонок, пошел через толпу.  
  
Эми, она же Эмили Мостон, «начинающая, но невероятно талантливая писательница», которую газеты именовали «новой Агатой Кристи», сейчас беседовала с группой поклонников. Одета она была, как всегда, вызывающе и необычно: в длинное яркое платье, похожее на национальную одежду какого-то африканского племени. Платье пересекала столь же яркая лента перевязи (говорят, подобными африканки приматывают с себе детей), из которой выглядывала голова младенца – такая рыжая, что поневоле хотелось зажмуриться. Все они – и Ломбарды, и Блор с Армстронгом – уже успели разглядеть поближе это чудо природы и прийти к выводу, что юная Миранда Мостон вышла копией папы. Не считая, конечно, цвета волос.  
За прошедший год Эмили успела выйти замуж, написать свой первый роман, родить ребенка и перекраситься в брюнетку. Собственно, именно она их всех здесь и собрала – в честь выхода этого самого романа. А заодно – чтобы отметить год с начала приключений, которые легли в основу сюжета нового бестселлера.  
  
Блор захлопнул книгу, сердито взглянул на беседовавшую с очередным поклонником писательницу:  
– А ведь кто-то еще тогда предлагал ее убить!  
– Уоргрейв, – напомнила ему «В. Ломбард».  
– Но он собирался убить всех нас, – уточнил «Ф».  
– И никому из нас эта идея не понравилась, – усмехнулся Армстронг. – Кстати, загляни еще на двести восьмую. Может, почувствуешь себя отмщенным?  
Блор тут же пролистал дальше…  
Черт, а фантазия у этой девчонки что надо! С усмешкой взглянул на залившуюся краской Веру и закрывшего ладонью лицо Филиппа. Что ж, приятно, что прилетело не ему одному! Надо будет прочитать с начала до конца. Наверняка и об Армстронге что-нибудь интересное найдется?  
  
***  
  
Белла Доллс качнула длинными ресницами:  
– Получается, что вы, мистер Марстон, тоже должны были сюда приехать? Но опоздали на лодку, потому что… боялись превысить скорость?  
– А что мне еще оставалось, после того как я сби?.. Вернее, я же не хотел, чтобы у кого-то были из-за меня неприятности!  
Он улыбнулся самой обольстительной из своих улыбок, но, кажется, мисс Доллс это не впечатлило:  
– Да-а... Пропустить настолько невероятное приключение! Скажите, вы всегда такой лузер?  
  
Да что эта раскрашенная кукла себе позволяет?! Тони, не прощаясь, отошел в сторону. Схватил с подноса еще бокал и плюхнулся на диван, где уже сидела… Хм-м, забавная девица! Не слишком молодая, но все еще ничего... Интересно, чем она занята?  
Девица складывала что-то из бумажной салфетки. Тони присмотрелся: пальцы так и мелькали, даже не сразу заметил, что на левой руке у нее не хватало мизинца. Хотя, казалось, девице это не мешало. Ну, значит, и ему не будет.  
Вот она закончила – получилось что-то вроде птички. Посадила на ладонь, дунула, и бумажный журавлик, подхваченный порывом ветра, полетел… пока не приземлился на один из подносов.  
– Интересно у вас получается, – сказал Тони. Протянул ей руку: – Кстати, я Энтони Марстон… почетный гость.  
– Очень приятно. – Ладонь у нее оказалась шершавой, мозолистой, а пожатие – сильным, совсем не женским. – А я – Молли. Молли Блор.  
  
***  
  
– Дамы и господа! Прошу тишины! – раздался вдруг странный: глубокий и приятный, но какой-то «неживой» голос.  
  
Собравшиеся за дальним столиком бывшие пленники острова вздрогнули. Впрочем, тут же расслабились и – пусть и немного натянуто – заулыбались, когда тот же голос начал рассказывать о достоинствах новой книги и о ее потрясающе талантливом авторе.  
  
– Все-таки стоило ее убить, – покачал головой Блор. – Хотя бы за дурацкие шутки.  
И никто ему не возразил.  
  
  


ВСЁ!


End file.
